Whims of Chaos
by Enyo-of-Chaos
Summary: Severus' daughter is Chaos. She is neither Dark nor Light, and casts those around her in the same greyish hues. There is a reason the Slytherin colours include silver. Starts late 70's through canon-ish, very Sev-centric for Parts 1 and 2. Horrible summary, sorry. T and it will earn it. NOT A PAIRING. (Previously Chaos Return to my Embrace)
1. Prologue

_**A/N: It's taken long enough but I have finally embarked onto a journey into writing Harry Potter, after spending a long time reading it. This is going to be quite different from my Wicked fics. **_

_**Focused on an original character (Eventually, very Sev-Centric early on) but most major canon ones will appear. Also going to try to be reasonably plausible in terms of canon, but not canon. I also have an unhealthy bias for Slytherin.**_

_**If I get things wrong, please tell me. Also please bear with me and review xx**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, recognizeable characters and content not mine. All credit J.K Rowling. Etc etc. I don't like these things and will do a proper one on my profile at some point in the near future.**_

_**More importantly, in future chapters I have created a mental link between Severus and another character. The idea of the mental link is shamelessly stolen (with permission) from the illustrious and magnificent corvusdraconis. All credit goes to Corvus' incredible mind for that one.**_

**_Chapter now updated thanks to the amazing Beta work of Corvusdraconis who's skill and patience is unrivalled. Massive thanks to Corvus, for making my chapter readable :)_**

_**I also promise to not have A/N this long in future.**_

**_A/N: (5-5-2015) vampirela69 pointed out a canonical error in that I got Lily's birthday wrong. As such the story has been changed now relying on the wizarding world's archaic pureblood views and that women shouldn't have a child out of wedlock_**

**Prologue: February 7th, 1977**

The orange hues of the sky reflected off the crimson waves of Lily's hair. Severus found himself entranced as he watched her walk slowly across the grass towards him.

Her caution was palpable in the slowness of her gait. She walked as though the ground had hidden dangers that she could sense but not see. Her eyes flicked from looking straight ahead to looking down and then to the side as if someone or something could appear at any moment and attack her.

It pained him to see the hurt he had caused her displayed so clearly on her face and in her demeanor. He clenched his fist as his arms dangled almost helplessly at his sides. It took a great deal of control to keep from damning all self-restraint and just running to her.

"I didn't think you would come," he stated quietly as she closed the gap between them. She was closer to him now than she had been in all the time after he had said the word that had broken them apart.

"I wasn't going to," she admitted, her breath huffing in the coldness of the encroaching night. "I didn't think I could bear to give you a chance."

"What changed your mind?" Severus asked softly. He had prayed every minute of every hour since their confrontation outside the portal into the Gryffindor Common Room that she would forgive him. He had prayed to gods he barely remembered the names of for the forgiveness he could not give himself.

"I'm not sure," Lily said, her teeth worrying on her bottom lip. "Why did you invite me here?" She watched him in silence as he seemed to be gathering his thoughts or his willpower to regain the power of speech.

"I know you are with Potter now," he said softly, restraining his tone for her benefit alone, "and I want you to be happy. But, I need you to know that I love you. I will not get between you, but I," he trailed off, looking skyward for some sort of guidance. "I wanted you to know," he finished in a rush.

"I loved you too, for a while, I think," Lily confessed into the darkening sky, "but you changed, and I don't know if you are still there inside the person you've become."

"Lily," he said in a choked voice. He took her hand in his and clasped it with a desperation that filled his normally emotionless eyes.

Much to his bewilderment, she did not pull away. Even as she tolerated his touch, there was conflict in her eyes. It ran across the surface of her green eyes like ants scurrying to save their nest from exposure to the elements.

"I need you to prove to me you're still in there, Sev," she said, her voice faltering and breaking at the same time. She looked down to her feet.

Hesitant, and perhaps scared, Severus stepped closer to her, enveloping the witch in his arms, their bodies colliding like opposing waves in the ocean.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thank you, Severus," Lily said, pulling away from Severus as they lay entwined on the ground. She was pulling her clothing back on in hasty scoops of her arms.

Severus, feeling even more vulnerable after their union, reached for her. His fingers brushed against the skin of her arm. "For what?" he asked.

Lily stood up and moved away from him, jerking her arm out of the way of his touch. "I didn't wish to go to James inexperienced. You were the only person with the immorality to do it for me. Goodbye, Severus."

Dumbfounded, Severus froze in place as he watched her leave. Despair filled him as surely as the hope had only minutes before that Lily had at last forgiven him. A moaning sound was all around him, and he vaguely realized that it was coming from his throat. He doubled over, pressed his forehead to the ground and screamed. His voice was desperate in his agony. It was like the cry of a wounded or dying animal whose leg was caught in a trap. After minutes or hours, he looked up, and his eyes were dead, black pools of nothingness.

**October 31st, 1977**

Aged roof tiles were no defence against the wind, and they were certainly not proof against the gusts on Halloween in tandem with the combined malicious spirits of the dead. The winds attack the roof tiles on Spinner's End mercilessly.

Severus stood in the centre of the house, his face and mind utterly blank. No one else in the house moved. His mother was dead in her bed exactly where his father had left her. His father, Tobias, had stumbled out of the house drunk on beer and death. Severus, deprived of the only soul that had ever truly cared for him, prayed that Tobias would never return. He hoped that in his drunken state his father would simply walk into traffic, stumble down a cliff, or simply stop breathing.

There was a knock on the door that startled him out of his reverie if only for a moment. He shambled towards the door like a zombie, one foot slowly and deliberately planted in front of the other.

"Professors?" Severus managed to articulate, shaking himself into a more presentable demeanour. Seeing Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore on his doorstep was enough to spur some semblance of action out of him.

Minerva seemed to be holding something. Her expression was grave, and Severus had absolutely no idea why either of them were at his door.

"Mr. Snape," Dumbledore addressed him without precursor. "Are your parent's home?"

Severus froze in place, staring somewhat wide eyed.

"Severus," McGonagall started to say hesitantly, "are you quite alright?" She stared at him with concern. Something flickered across her face as she realized that whatever Severus was going through, he was far from what was considered "okay."

The witch and wizard stared silently as Severus mustered up the inclination and will to admit them into the house.

"What can I do for you at this hour, professors?" he said without inflection.

"As I understand it Mr Snape, you are 17," Albus said in an official tone. "As such it means there are certain responsibilities you need to accept." Albus nodded and Minerva revealed the bundle she had been carrying.

A newborn baby was tightly swaddled and pressed tight to the Witch's chest. Severus couldn't tell if the child was male or female, only that it was pale and had hair as black as his own. Its eyes were closed.

After a moment, Severus' regained something close to composure and he looked frantically between both Albus and Minerva. Dumbledore had that damnable glint in his eyes, but Minerva just looked sad. Severus decided to focus on Minerva as the safer of his options. Despite already knowing Occlumency, he didn't trust Dumbledore not to try and rifle through his mind.

"Perhaps, I will ensure that the house is suitable for a child while Professor McGonagall answers all the questions you have," Albus said after tiring of the awkward silence. The old wizard swept from the room in the direction where Severus' mother, Eileen, lay dead in her own house.

Severus mustered his mind action, thinking of logical questions to ask so he might acquire the same knowledge of the child that both Dumbledore and McGonagall were already privy to.

"Why have you brought me this child?" Of all the questions he could have asked, that was the first one he blurted out. A part of Severus was already pinching the bridge of his nose as he admonished himself for being an imbecile.

"Lily told us you were the father," Minerva said after a moment. "She refused to take the child and couldn't, she's a single woman and the powers that be will not allow her to raise the baby. You also have a higher blood status than she."

Severus mentally cursed himself. That one mistake 9 months ago was going to cause more pain than he had ever realized at the time. He thought he was done having daggers shoved into his heart. He thought he was done paying for his mistakes, but it seemed that he was always making more of them.

He considered rejecting the child. Surely, he was allowed to do so. After all, how was he supposed to raise an infant while he was still at school? The question seemed even graver without the presence of his mother.

The prospect, or rather the fact, that he was father hadn't even been on the radar for him. Lily had not said a thing to him, and had apparently used some spectacular glamour's to conceal her condition.

Minerva was looking at him like she expected something, but Severus had no idea what. She peered at him with some realization.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked after some silence.

Severus looked up at her, completely petrified.

Minerva just smiled and passed the little girl into his arms. The child awoke and looked up at the young wizard with the most incredible eyes he had ever seen.

There was no doubt whose child she was; his own inky black irises were swirled with the most incredible green he had only ever seen in one other person.

Severus nearly wept and realised he would not be able to give the child up. Minerva shifted her position and seemed to realize he had come to a decision.

"I'm sure your mother will help…" Minerva said in comfort.

Severus swallowed loudly at the suggestion.

"Where is your mother?" Minerva asked.

"My father finally went too far," he responded, his voice quiet to prevent it breaking.

His daughter furrowed her brows as if she somehow sensed something was wrong, and he made the effort to relax and smile for her. To his relief, she relaxed too.

"In that case," Minerva said, changing the plan in her head thanks to the new information, "arrangements will be made for you to move to Hogwarts. I'm sure plenty of the staff, myself included, will be happy to assist in caring for the child while you attend classes. They need not know who the child is."

Severus merely nodded. Dumbledore re-entered the room and set a bag down.

"I took the liberty of cleaning up and packing your belongings to be moved to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said grimly. "I suggest we apparate there immediately."

"Minerva," Albus added, "if you wouldn't mind holding the crate while Mr Snape holds the child? I should be able to have a free arm to give Severus a side-along. What have you decided to name her?"

Severus thought for a moment as they shuffled into position. Somehow, over the past hour or so, he had come to think of the child as beautiful. Still, he couldn't deny how disruptive she had been to his life in a very short amount of time. He made a decision.

"Eris," Severus answered after a moment. Eris was the Greek goddess of chaos, strife, and discord. Welcome to my life, Severus thought to himself.

There was a loud crack as the four of them apparated away.


	2. 1 - Graduation

**_A/N: Not much love for this story yet. Please review, I will actually love you forever, even if you hate the story._**

**1 - Graduation: June 17th, 1978**

The great hall was richly decorated and, for once, those decorations didn't overly support any particular house. Perhaps that was partly due to the colour scheme changing every 3 minutes or so. It was a simple but impressive feat of magic for the entire hall to change so smoothly, so regularly. This form of magic had become the trademark of Hogwarts' current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. A brilliant man assuredly, but prone to feats of frivolity that were probably entirely unnecessary. At least on this occasion, it was entirely harmless. One only had to look at the twinkle in his eye to recognize a potential for danger.

Severus, not that he would admit it to anyone else, enjoyed watching the decorations change. They shifted in accordance to the house of whoever was being handed their graduation certificate at that moment. He watched them with wide eyes, but ensured not to demonstrate any other emotion, lest he damage the reputation he had spent many years at Hogwarts building. But he would allow himself this small pleasure. Judging from the delighted squeaks coming from the front row, he was not the only Snape in the building to be enjoying themselves. Although, he was pleased to note, Eris only made a noise when the Slytherin green and silver waterfall spilled over the hall. This despite Minerva, who was holding the 8 month old, doing her best to provoke a reaction whenever a Gryffindor took to the stage and the hall was engulfed in red and gold flames.

Only one other party in the many thousands that had squeezed into the hall interested the lonesome young man. Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and her sister, Bellatrix, sat on the other side of the hall, close to the front and in stark contrast to many of the other families. Where most families were overjoyed to be seeing the graduating class, The Malfoy's and Black remained stately and impassive. Their demeanour was indicative of their status as the most Ancient and Noble pureblood Houses in the room.

His interest in The Malfoys was due to their being the only people to know Eris' parentage outside those who had been immediately involved. Lucius had figured it out on a chance sighting of the girl and had told his wife. Discretely they had opened their home to Severus and his daughter. The blonde aristocrat had felt it his duty after having taken Severus under his wing while they both attended Hogwarts. Neglecting Severus' young daughter would have been a blight on his honour as the head of a pureblood house. Narcissa had simply been thrilled at the prospect of a child in the house. Eris provided the Malfoy wife a chance to practice parenting, before she had a child of her own.

Bellatrix LeStrange, nee Black, was not aware of the familial connection and Severus was more than happy to keep it that way. If the Malfoy's were the most noble in the room, Bellatrix was the most dangerous. Although she had graduated 2 years prior to his starting at Hogwarts, horror stories still circulated about the witch and what she had done at school. It was rumoured that she had used the cruiciatus curse on a fellow classmate in her first year. She was a known psychopath of the most dangerous kind but presented with an unnerving immaturity that appeared to be a vulnerability, but more closely resembled a trap. It was a trap Severus didn't want himself or his child to fall in to.

Her presence unnerved him and complicated his plans for departing from Hogwarts without Eris being detected. He had planned to collect Eris from Minerva immediately after the ceremony before returning to the relative safety of Malfoy Manner. There he would leave Eris in Narcissa's capable and probably excited hands for a few hours while he attended to some business with Lucius. Belllatrix would likely stay by her sister's side and follow them back to Malfoy Manor. If she did so, there was no doubt she would encounter Eris.

There was also no way he could simply leave Eris with Minerva. The elder witch would not mind caring for the child, but would most certainly require an explanation of why she needed to do so. Conflict had sparked between Lucius and Minerva early on, so Severus doubted she would condone him leaving Eris to follow the aristocrat. He also knew she would show exactly how much of a lioness she was if he told her exactly what the business was. No, Minerva was not an option.

Red and gold swept across the hall, brighter than ever, and Severus returned his attention to the ceremony taking place. The top student in each house earned especially extravagant decorations in honour of their achievement. Gryffindor's highest scoring student was none other than Lily Evans.

Severus watched the way she tossed her hair, clearly enjoying being the centre of attention. Although, he couldn't criticise her for that. It was an incredible academic feat and as a muggle-born, she would carry an extra honour. He saw the winning smile she shot to James, noticed how her gaze went straight through Severus himself to the other black haired boy. Her expression cut through him like an arrow; cupid gone wrong.

Surrounded by her colours, Lily looked even more radiant than usual and her admirer realized he couldn't fool himself to thinking he didn't love her. She was his first friend, the girl who knew his secrets, pulled him from the darkness of his home life, who bore his child.

The girl who had betrayed him, time and time again, abandoned her own daughter, broke his heart and made him realize forgiveness was a foolish aspiration. Severus sunk into a sullen silence and stiffened his posture as she appeared to float on the cloud of elation as she left the stage.

Quite suddenly, Eris laughed and clapped louder than she had so far. Severus spun around, almost tripping over, to look at his daughter with no small amount of wonder. He was pretty sure it was the first time his daughter had laughed and, what a beautiful laugh it was. It lifted his spirits from the hell Lily always seemed to push them down to.

Minerva looked between father and daughter in awe. The witch seemed thrilled at Eris's laugh. Eris' jubilation was due to the return of green and silver to the hall. A silver snake slivered through the dark green that overtook the hall, writhing and twisting and casting the most beautiful lights over the hall. Even several of the Gryffindor's admired the spectacle that arose from the anticipation of Slytherin's top scoring student being called. Judging from the additional insignia of a cauldron also adorning the banner, the student had been awarded a potions mastery. An even more impressive feat than a muggle-born being dux.

Severus couldn't help himself; he smiled broadly as he walked onto the stage and anyone who saw it and knew him wondered. Severus Snape Slytherin dux and potions master at age 18, fresh out of Hogwarts. He'd managed that all on his own. It was an honour he could rightly claim as his own. A brief glance at Minerva revealed the witch to be teary, despite the smile stretching wide across her face.

Eris was helpfully trying to pat the tears from the elder witch's face before seeing the snake go over head and back toward the front of the hall. She turned, following it, until her eyes rested on him and she recognized her father standing in the noble position. Immediately, she wriggled violently and reached forward, nearly toppling of Minerva's lap. Severus' smile broadened and he pulled his shoulders back even taller.

The Malfoy's were also clapping and even Bellatrix looked vaguely approving of his position. He'd been incredibly thankful to Lucius for the gift of the beautiful formal robes and dragonhide boots he was currently wearing. For once he felt like he cut an impressive figure. Several people looked intimidated, but he didn't mind. Even Lily seemed to admire the imposing figure he cut as the black swirled around him, a striking contrast against his pale skin, and yet perfectly matching his hair. He accepted his certificate and swept off the stage, ensuring his robes billowed behind him like bat wings caught in a gust of wind. The young man was aware that all eyes in the hall were on him and only 3 pairs really knew him.

When Minerva approached him during the luncheon after the ceremony, Severus was reading his certificate. Some part of him didn't believe something good had actually happened to him and he was trying to reassure himself. He was forced to stop when Eris all but threw herself out of Minerva's arms and into his welcoming ones. The tiny girl snuggled into his chest and covered herself with the robes, a habit she had retained from the moment she had been able to hold herself upright. That combined with his standing in the shadows and slightly hunched posture meant he could probably maintain a conversation without anyone noticing the child. It was a relief to know that, in case Bellatrix felt it her duty to approach her younger cousin.

"Well Severus, you've caused quite a problem." Minerva began, only playing at being truly confounded. "I can't decide if I'm more proud of you or Miss Evans." She smiled at him.

"She's your cub." Severus responded deflecting, at the same time inclining his head to accept the compliment.

"But she didn't raise a child and complete her NEWT's with a perfect score, let alone earn a mastery. What are you intending to do now?" Typical Minerva, just and fair to the core, she always made sure no one was left behind. It was a trait Severus was incredibly grateful for even if it did make him somewhat awkward in situations such as the one he was in at the moment.

"I had thought to work in Lucius Malfoy's apothecary until I can manage one of my own." He responded truthfully, knowing she would not like the name.

"The Malfoys?" Minerva's clipped tone proved to him what he had already suspected. She had privately accused Lucius of having joined the ranks of the Dark Lord many times and had always been critical of Severus' involvement with the family. In much the same way Lily had disapproved and yet, somehow he could tolerate the older woman's opinion. Severus chose not to respond, it was a tired argument they had partaken in numerous times since his 5th year and would probably continue to have for many years to come. He also felt it was prudent to stop as the family in question were approaching. Thank fully Bellatrix was not with them.

"Master's McGonagall and Snape." Lucius bowed formally from the waist when he had approached. Everyone present noticed how stiff it was but declined to comment in favour of observing the rules of polite society.

"Minerva, Severus." Narcissa maintained the formality required of her station, but managed to sound more personable. Despite being a Slytherin, a young Narcissa had always appreciated the skill of her transfiguration professor. In return, the professor had been kind to the student not totally blinded by prejudice.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy." Minerva managed to sound entirely put out while addressing Lucius and quite agreeable when mentioning his wife. Severus repeated her greeting, sounding pleasant to both of them.

"Bellatrix has departed early back to the Manor. If you are happy to pass Eris to Narcissa, she will apparate to her rooms, keeping the girl out of sight. You and I will make her excuses when we arrive." Lucius directed, keen to escape what had the potential of becoming an extremely awkward situation. There was extra pressure as everyone present was either pureblood or had earned a respectable place in society.

Minerva remained motionless, not rising to the bait of her junior taking charge of the situation. She did however glance at Severus, the glance of a mother displeased with the friends her wayward son had brought home. Before they departed she planted a possessive kiss on Eris' forehead as Severus passed her to Narcissa. The gesture was noticed but, once again, not commented on. Severus had to admit, he was impressed she had withheld any further judgement.

"I shall leave you now, Minerva. But not without ensuring you know how grateful I am to you for this past 6 months. Eris too owes you her gratitude when she can understand." Severus said using the formal words but, for once he allowed true emotion to colour his voice so it sounded to Minerva like the most beautiful art work.

"All I ask is you are both safe. And of course I want to see and hear from you regularly. Make sure you are staying out of trouble." There were underlying messages, so many of them he could hear, none of which he knew how to respond to. It was always the way with him; he was just a lost young boy always standing on the edge looking in, never quite knowing how to do the right thing. Just once, he wanted to make someone happy, for a whole day. Just one day.

With that the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy and Master Severus Snape – Eris was not counted because she was not seen – left the hall and, everyone noticed. Their exit had the same effect as when royalty left a party. Indeed, they were the royalty. They would go just outside the gates before apparating away, back to their relatively reclusive lives. Out of touch with the common people. Minerva couldn't help a feeling of sadness that weighed on her shoulders, making her older than she seemed. It added silver to her hair and creases around her mouth and eyes. There was no doubt in her mind Severus' life and that of his daughter was going to drown in sadness before either of them learnt how to swim. Her name was Chaos after all

"Was that Severus leaving? I had meant to see him, but I lost track of time." Lily said, approaching her former head of house, somewhat breathlessly. It always seemed like the young witch was just missing out on something. Perhaps that was why she wouldn't work with Severus. The two of them lacked something and maybe they would be too empty to stay together.

"That's not the only thing you lost my dear." Minerva said and walked away from her bewildered cub.


	3. 2 - Initiation

**_A/N: Massive thanks to corvusdraconis for reviewing…and being my only reviews and encouraging me to go and edit because you edited and improved it exponentially._**

**_Please guys, drop me a review. I am sacrificing my university studies for this at 3am, reviews make me feel better about doing that._**

**2 - Initiation: June 18th, 1978**

Silver moonlight threaded through the dew on the ground turning it into a pearly lake. Water was not the most stable surface to stand on, it could give way at any moment and swallow everyone standing on it. Yet it looked so beautiful, welcoming even. That was the ruse, the deception that so many would knowingly walk into. A most beautiful world was offered to its next victim, who only saw the ghosts curled around it and hear their screams, when it was too late to back away. So few wanted to back away, even then. Even less succeeded. The overall effect was deeply unsettling

If the Dark Lord had chosen the location on the criteria of an eerie atmosphere, Severus thought he had missed his true calling and should have become a location finder. The young wizard allowed himself a brief image of the Dark Lord working for a real estate agent. After that brief and foolish indulgence he chastised himself. He was no fool and was painfully aware that the thought was a symptom of fear and needed to be suppressed. He schooled his mind back to a darkness that was nearly blank. An empty mind was the safest in the presence of the Knights of Walpurgis. Instinctively he knew that if they detected the slightest hint of weakness, he would be killed where he stood. At least until he had proved his worth in these circles it was better to err on the side of caution.

The night was so dark it seemed to swallow the black robes, and those wearing them, whole. They became a part of night, infecting it and making it synonymous with the enigmatic being that was Death. If it wasn't for the metallic masks, Severus wouldn't have known there were people present and just assumed it was the night terrors from his childhood, finally come to claim him. Lucius was there, he knew; it was the blond who had suggested he become a part of their hallowed ranks and had escorted him that night. Bellatrix was fidgeting, making herself visible and simultaneously scaring everyone present. Even though she was clearly not interested in the majority of them, her impatience could quickly lead to danger. The Dark Lord himself was not yet present, something else Bellatrix's movement told him. If her master was present she would be still, in deference to the master she idolized. Severus himself was unmasked, but suspected the pallor of skin had a similar effect to the mask, making him visible. Even more of a reason to empty his mind and in turn settle his expression to impassiveness. Tonight he would earn the mask as well as the mark.

A slight pressure made itself known on his back. Lucius indicated that the initiate should take his position in the centre of the circle. It was a vulnerable place to put, at the mercy of the Death Eaters who surrounded him on all sides. The group was strong like this; unified with the same goal in mind. That goal was to bring all the pain and suffering of Hades upon the young wizard standing alone in their midst. By the time Severus stood in the centre of the circle, the Death Eaters had completely closed in around him, forming a perfect circle. Or a cage. The Dark Lord had still not arrived, though some part of Severus had expected this; had guessed it was the task of the servants to ensure his body could withstand joining their sacred ranks, the master would not stain his hands with such a low task. A weakened body was the sign of a weakened mind, neither of which were desirable traits. This was just the first step in weeding them out. It would also make the Dark Lord's task of legilimensing him easier if he was more focused on pain than occluding the Lord.

Bellatrix, as senior Knight, was the first to fling a curse, a task she seemed to revel in completing to the best of her ability. It was not Severus' first experience with the cruciatus curse. It was, however, his worst. The pain racked through his body and he felt like it was tearing the muscles from his bones. In an effort to keep from screaming he bit down hard, just remembering to pull his tongue out of the way before he bit it off. Even so, he felt several of his teeth chip with the force of colliding his jaws together. His knees gave way a little, but more to stabilize than to fall. His muscles tensed until they felt as hard as a grave stones while the curse etched his eulogy onto them. But the solidity of his muscles locked his bones and prevented him from crashing to his knees, and probably his death.

A moment of near silence drew out in the immediate seconds after the curse was flung where only Severus' ragged breathing was heard and magnified in the stillness. It was uncommon someone remained standing after one of Bellatrix's curses. Hell, it was an achievement the young wizard had survived, but he had also managed not to scream. Though none would admit it until Severus had joined their ranks, they were silently impressed with his apparent strength. Nevertheless, their instructions were clear and they would face their own painful deaths if they weren't completed. The task was simple.

Break the initiate or kill him.

Lucius was next to throw the curse at Severus. While not as hateful as Bellatrix, the aristocrat's strength was not to be underestimated. Neither was his affinity for curses. The intention behind the order of who cast a cure was clear; the Malfoy Lord had endorsed Severus joining their ranks, this act of betrayal ensured the younger wizard could stand up to that particular form of torture should the Ministry get a hold of him. Strangely enough, the young Snape found it easier to deal with than the previous curse, which had been unadulterated venom without meaning or reason. He supposed he was so used to betrayal by everyone around him, one more didn't matter to him that much. Friendships were an expendable asset.

Several hours later Severus was no longer a young man, though the years had yet to illustrate his face. His eyes told the story of how, in a mere four hours, his body had been broken and he had aged both immeasurably and irrevocably. His mind had retreated from the pain and its brilliance no longer gave depth to the black pools of his eyes. Instead, it had erected the strongest shield it could and run as far and as fast as it could back into himself. While his body shook and twisted his mind was locked safely away behind the strongest occlumency shields ever presented. As such, when the curses finally stopped he wasn't even capable of feeling relief. All that was left was a body, a carapace, ready to be moulded by whoever happened to come along at that point. His mind was too far gone to have any input on what was done to him by the Dark Lord. He was more than happy to leave his mind in its confines, because he knew Eris was in there with it and the Dark Lord could not reach her there.

Glowing red suddenly over took his vision and he had the strange sensation of being lifted, though his own legs weren't supporting him and there were no hands on his body. The red light began to seep from his eyes and into the empty space where his mind should have been. He was wrong. The curse had left some emotions in his mind. It had left hatred, bitterness, fear, a yearning need to validate himself through knowledge and pain. Searing pain both physical and mental that had come to define his life. The red was feeding on this hurt and fanning it like a flame waiting until the agony itself overpowered the crimson. It became the substance of his being and drew him back into consciousness of the outside world.

Although the exact time was not clear, it was still pitch black. The circle had shifted slightly again. It now made room for the Dark Lord who had joined them. Severus could see his red snake eyes and suddenly understood that the mental test had passed. Legilimens had been cast on him and he had withstood it. Apparently the Dark Lord had found enough remaining in his head to not kill him on site for being too secretive. Instinctively, Severus also knew that Eris' existence had not been discovered or Narcissa would have been called forth to present the infant. But he could not afford to feel anything in response lest he himself give away his daughter.

"You have done well, Child. Before I mark you as my son, you must do a simple task to prove your allegiance." The Dark Lord spoke like a father and appeared like a man broken. In the cracks, the snake had begun to take over, slithering through the gaps and settling most evidently in his eyes. His voice was the last decaying breath of an aristocrat. It reeked of death and yet the cadence was that of pompous nobility. All of it incongruent with the words of father ready to welcome a son into his embrace.

Two of the masked figures who seemed to be low in rank approached, dragging something that seemed vaguely humanoid between their combined magic. The Death Eaters refused to touch the figure, which alerted Severus to the presence of a muggle. In his peripheral vision he noticed Bellatrix make a great show of covering her nose as if she could smell the filthy aberration. The muggle was thrown at Severus' feet and the wizard stepped back, partly in disgust but mostly to avoid being knocked over. Only when the sorry figure looked up did Severus realize it was his father, Tobias Snape, not that it had much of an effect on him, other than making his revulsion more genuine. Somehow he wasn't surprised, nor was he utterly repulsed at what he knew he would be tasked to do. His features settled into a sneer, which was decidedly comfortable on his face, as he enjoyed the feeling of power over the man who had destroyed both his childhood and his mother. Pale fingers twitched on the wand in his sleeve and his blood raced at the thought of retribution. But he knew he had to wait for instruction from his Lord and prove his obedience in the face of high emotion. He was also aware the Dark Lord was monitoring his reasoning process.

After a moment he received a nod, giving him permission to act as he would. Severus delayed a moment as pulled all the hatred and pain he could access from nearly two decades of abuse against him and his mother. He drew on the source of pain fed by the loss of his beautiful and powerful mother and felt the last remnants of her power flow through him. All of this he channelled through his wand and into an unnamed curse directed at his father. It was a cross between the killing curse, cruciatus and the curse he had created for his enemies while at Hogwarts. Tobias let out a scream no human could make under normal circumstances and worse than the most violent animal death. It was the scream of someone whose heart and been gripped through his chest by the bony fingers of Death and, torn from him. Then he was nothing. All that was left was blood on the ground where he had been kneeling. Severus stood, breathing hard and wand hand shaking, staring at the spot where the man who had sired him had been.

Only when the cold hands of the Dark Lord wrapped around his arm did Severus look up though he could not honestly claim to have returned to reality. Black eyes met red as the point of a wand was pressed into the tender skin of his left forearm right where the vein connected to his hear flowed strongest. Once again incredible pain overtook his body. Once again he held his stance and remained silent, staring into the eyes of his master proving a strength he had not discovered until this night. When the process was done, the Dark Lord conjured a mask and passed it ceremoniously to Severus.

Long, pale fingers stroked the metal mask with cautious reverence. It was a pale golden colour that shone eerily in the moonlight, reflecting everything, revealing nothing. A charm of some description made the disguise warm and Severus had the sense it would mould itself to fit his face perfectly when he donned it. Gently he traced the intricately engraved pattern on the forehead. Vaguely he noticed the etchings resembled a lily in all stages of bloom tangled with a snake, but his face and mind were so well guarded if anyone looked for a hint of a reaction, there would be nothing. The metal, which he could only describe as elegant, formed a grid over his mouth. Gaps were still present for him to breathe and speak if need be. Speaking was clearly discouraged in the design, he noted. All the better to serve the purpose of remaining unrecognizable except to those who already knew.

Sensing the expectations upon him, the young wizard donned the mask and looked around him feeling the power and acceptance he now wore. There was an incredible honour in the position he held. The youngest person to be admitted to the inner circle since the Dark Lord himself had formed the Knights of Walpurgis. Bellatrix herself had been admitted into the inner circle at 21, 4 years after graduation and joining the general ranks. Lucius had joined sometime around his marriage to Narcissa, also around age 20. Severus felt the magic thrum through the mask, seeping through his skin and into the very fibres that knitted him together into a man and a wizard. He was crafted from magic and painted dark. It was warm and he felt included, wrapped in the blackest embrace, safe and at home. Even the approval of Bellatrix was palpable at his wearing the mask.

With his acceptance of the mask, the ceremony drew to a close. The Dark Lord was the first to withdraw, and the majority of the Death Eaters withdrew immediately after. Eventually only Bellatrix and Lucius remained. The witch approached and rested her chin on his shoulder, rolling it around as she tried to meet his eyes.

"Ickle Sevvy all grown up, playing with the big boys now." She taunted, her voice somewhere between a hiss and that of a very young child. Yet another snake slipping into the cracks where a human had been. Severus, still feeling the power of the initiation, ignored her and she took her leave. Lucius removed his mask and indicated that the younger man should too, it was a sign of familiarity and a declaration of no hard feelings after the events that had taken place. Without the mask to hold him up, Severus began crumble and questioned his ability to apparate back to Malfoy Manor without splinching himself and ending up with part of his body in multiple locations. Even so he was prepared to try, he could feel his daughter's distress in his mind and began to realize it had been there for the past few hours. He put that realization of her mental presence to the back of his mind to investigate later, he doubted he had the strength in that moment. Lucius also seemed to realize that if Severus apparated, he would splinch himself and probably ruin his very expensive carpets. As a result, he all but picked up the younger man and did the spell himself.

"Narcissa!" Lucius bellowed upon appearing in the room Severus usually stayed in at the Manor. The darker wizard had passed out somewhere between the meeting and the Manor, but was nevertheless distressed. He was writhing and making it difficult not to drop him. Lucius persisted and eventually managed to move the unconscious young man onto the bed. He turned around as Narcissa ran into the room, tripping over her long skirts in her frantic haste. The witch looked frazzled and gasped loudly seeing her friend in such poor condition on the bed.

"Eris?" Lucius said to his wife who looked uncomprehending for a moment before she once again left the room. Barely a moment later and she returned with the infant, who looked as if she had been crying since leaving the graduation ceremony. As soon as Narcissa placed the young girl next to her father, both wizard and child settled. The witch fell into her husband's waiting arms with relief, watching the pair of Snape's finally settle into a peaceful sleep.

"She hasn't settled all night. I honestly think the child could sense her father's pain." Narcissa said, allowing the accusation to melt into her tone. She knew all too well what the initiation process was, having tended to Lucius when he had undergone the process. Severus had helped her back then, young as he was, by supplying rejuvenation potions and making sure she herself got to bed after spending the night pacing by the fire with several bottles of firewhiskey. It was a drink she hadn't liked then and refused to touch now. Her husband gently touched her cheek to comfort her.

"It has been known to happen in particularly strong magical families. As to tonight, he was strong, the strongest of us, even me. If I recovered, I can assure you he will."

"It will be a comfort for him to know, when he wakes, Eris is magical." Tiredly looking for a change of subject, Narcissa's voice came out barely more than a whisper.

"Evident so young?" Her husband seemed sceptical, thinking his wife was having him on. Or delirious with exhaustion and worry

"I will show you the spare room in the morning." Narcissa chuckled, confirming the truth in her claim, Lucius arched an elegant blonde eyebrow.

"Why do we want children again?" Mocking her, loving her, relieved to have her in his arms this night and many nights to come

"I believe your ego said something about leaving a noble, blond legacy. What are you going to do if our child has dark hair, like my family?" Safe in his arms, free to jest without the dark or the pressure of the public, knowing him and knowing he knows her.

"Charm it blond." The male Malfoy responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before stalking off. Narcissa followed, chuckling to herself and wondering if tonight they would be blessed with a child.


	4. 3 - Recuperation

**3 - Recuperation: June 19th, 1978**

Eris woke and couldn't see anything except blackness all around her. She furrowed her brows in confusion and the beginnings of fear before realizing the dark was warm and felt familiar. After a second she picked herself up into a sitting position and looked at the dark mass next to her, a smile spreading across her face. Taking a moment to carefully consider what she was doing, Eris pinched her fingers and removed pieces of her father's hair from his face one at a time. She smiled at the peaceful expression, once she could see it, and the vague consciousness she had of him in her mind. Gently she put her hands one either side of his face.

"Da. Dada!" Eris smiled at her linguistic achievement, an expression which broadened when her father shifted under her touch and began to open his dark eyes to look in her direction. Distracted as she was, the child didn't notice one of his arms snake around her back so she squealed happily when she suddenly found herself laying back down encircled in his arms with her face pressed into her father's chest. It was a clear instruction to wait while Severus woke himself up properly and could attend fully to her

Severus himself wondered in his half asleep state at the strange sensation he had of sharing his mind and the peace that brought him, particularly after the previous night. The link seemed to go both ways. He could sense the general train of her rather simplistic thoughts and her base needs. Judging by what he was picking up, she seemed pleased he was alright after being afraid for him last night when she had sense his pain. Eris was also getting decidedly impatient at his lack of activity. Apparently the little terror had been awake for some time before he was and was now growing terribly bored. There was also mischief in the near future if he didn't pull himself together soon.

A quick time charm revealed it was late morning so the wizard pulled himself upright. The movement displaced his daughter who made a sound in the back of her throat that was closer to a growl than Severus wanted to admit to himself that he was hearing. Standing up revealed he was still in quite a bit of pain in quite a few places, including some he couldn't ever remember having known existed previously. Not least of which was a headache telling him he hadn't had a coffee in 6 hours and that was far too long of a gap if he wanted to function like a normal human being. While he had entertained that train of thought, his errant child had wriggled her way under the covers and down to the bottom of the bed. Before his eyes the cover began to lift off the bed and a light appeared, emanating from roughly the spot Eris was sitting. All of this was quickly followed by a series of giggles and a clapping of hands. The clap turned the light out, resulting in confusion being transmitted across the mental link and a desire for the light to return. Not long after, Eris's silhouette was again illumianted

Well, the gobsmacked wizard thought to himself, at least my daughter has proved herself magical. After enjoying the spectacle for a few minutes, Severus removed the covers, resulting in a scowl and unhappy mental babbling, and picked up his daughter. The discontent ceased as soon as he touched her, a fact he noted with a smile. He wrapped his left arm around the girl to carry her but as soon his left forearm touched her, Eris yelped. The child fidgeted violently and pulled his sleeve up, looking at the offending spot with a mixture of curiosity and accusation. Tiny fingers traced the intricate pattern of the snake and the skull on his arm. The ink writhed slightly beneath the inquisitive touch, giving Severus a slightly warm sensation on his arm. Severus was beyond terrified her uncontrolled magic would summon the Dark Lord, but he could sense her trying to make sense of what she was looking at rather than intending an action.

"Magic." He stated. Eris looked confused and Severus realized explaining magic to an 8 month old was probably not going to work. Particularly if he considered that he knew people far older than himself who did not comprehend what they were. There was a particular strand of the Prewett family, also a now unrecognized strand, that couldn't understand their own magic. Anyway, as yet he'd only seen her little trick with the doona, meaning an explanation was probably not in dire need. If she showed any other signs though, he'd have to figure out a way to discuss it with her. If simply because she was already showing an aptitude for trouble. He balked somewhat at that thought, just one more aspect of raising a child he was clueless about. Hurriedly covering the mark he took the child downstairs, hoping to take comfort in the other people involved in the group effort of raising the little witch.

"Severus!" Narcissa was considering a painting in the parlour when Severus entered carrying Eris who was amusing herself playing with her fathers' robes. "I had not expected you up, well, for several days. Lucius said you had handled it well, even so…well… hello Eris."

"Ciss." Eris withdrew from the black shroud she enjoyed so much and grinned winningly at her Aunt who was more than thrilled at the hiss-like attempt at her name. Severus knew it wouldn't be long before the Malfoys had a child of their own. Narcissa was definitely one of those women who thrived in the role of a housewife with chidren. It was interesting to see after it had been a role that had ultimately destroyed his mother, even though Eileen had loved her husband dearly. He wondered if it was simply because Narcissa had a wizard for a husband who accepted her powers. If so, it was a convincing argument against blood-traitors.

"I know why your father called you chaos, Miss." The older woman said to the younger, before returning her attention to Severus. "She was distraught last night." Severus raised an eyebrow and Narcissa went on, with a smile. "It took us quite a bit of effort to clean up the spare room this morning."

"My apologies, I would have assisted." Severus was mortified. A good number of families would have been insulted that Severus had not cleaned up after Eris. And the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy was certainly not a wise family to offend

"Don't be a fool, you were in no condition. It was good practice." The witch shushed him and seemed genuinely pleased at the idea of practice, eliciting a smirk from Severus.

"Is Lucius here? I was to discuss work with him as soon as I was able. I am able now."

"He told me to tell you he would be at the apothecary. If I may say so, I don't think you should go today. Leave it for a few days, start next week. I'm sure Lucius would not mind, he wasn't expecting you for a few days anyway."

"I need to work so that I can provide for my family and take care of them myself. I want my daughter to flourish under my provision."

"You're not your father, Severus, you will not make his mistakes. And there is no need to exhaust yourself." She could see he wouldn't listen and relented with a sigh. "I'll mind Eris for you."

As Narcissa reached out, the child glanced around to ensure this change of hands was acceptable. He was about to hand her over with a smirk when he had the sudden inspiration to try something and attempted to send his approval through the mental link. Confusion crossed the small face before it was replaced with a big grin and she turned back to face her aunt, already leaning out of his arms. According to the mental link, Severus' importance had been replaced with the contrast in Narcissa's black and white hair. He didn't mind. Neither, apparently, did the older witch who was pulling the different strands over her shoulder so Eris had better access. Severus thought to take his leave while the two were so happily distracted.

"Severus." Narcissa said, catching him just before he left. "I never saw you smile until Eris came to you. No matter how much you loved that Gryffindor girl, you never smiled just simply looking at her, as you do with Eris. Despite the circumstances, she's the best thing to ever happen to you Severus."

Embarrassed, the dark wizard let the smile fall from his face. He took refuge in impassiveness and left the house. Narcissa shook her head, well used to the young man's awkwardness, and looked down at the child shaped blessing in her arms.

"You're good for your father, aren't you pretty little girl?" Narcissa cooed, before getting an idea. "Ooh, I can do your hair. Won't your father be so happy to see you with some lovely bows in your hair? How about we do them all green and silver? The Slytherin colours you like so much you brilliant little witch."


	5. 4 - Creation

**_A/N: Thank you to corvusdraconis for reviewing and boosting my spirits._**

**_I've decided to roughly divide this into parts, more for my own organization than anything else. Obviously this is 'Part One: Cause of Chaos'. I'll go back and put it into chapter one at some point._**

**4 - Creation: September 12****th**** 1978**

Barely 3 months after graduating Hogwarts, had 18 year old Severus Snape taken over Lucius' apothecary. In the end, Lord Malfoy had sold the business to Severus for a measly sum and made the long expected move into politics, where he was flourishing. Since taking over the business, sales had increased sharply and Severus had earned himself the reputation of being the best apothecary in Wizarding Britain. Soon enough he had a recognizable and trusted name in the wizarding community, although few made the link between the awkward, bullied teenager from Hogwarts and the formidable Potions Master managing the shop just on the corner of Knockturn and Diagon alley. Even fewer people knew of his high-ranking status in the Death Eaters, despite the shop being a regular, informal meeting place. Severus had risen through the ranks quickly, so much so the Dark Lord himself had made several appearances in the shop in search of various potions. Severus noted that for a man in his 50's, the Dark Lord was showing no signs of slowing down. Severus wasn't sure if that had more to do with the long wizarding life span or the aims of his adult life. Or perhaps it had something to do with the various strengthening and rejuvenating potions Severus was always brewing for his master.

All of that was far from his mind right then. The young man was standing at the counter doing a complex series of arithmancy calculations while there was a lull in customers. He was trying to modify the wolfsbane potion he had created before he finished at high-school. The Dark Lord wanted something that would increase the natural viciousness of the wolf while brining enough of the man forward to make them susceptible to control. The ambitious dark potioneer had noticed some similarities between werewolves and vampires, so was attempting to modify his creation as he created it, so it could also be applied to the children of the night. He knew that if he succeeded he would be elevated within the Death Eaters so he was second only to Bellatrix. There was no point aiming higher than Bellatrix; something was going on between the witch and the Dark Lord that no one dared speculate on, let alone offer any comments, even between themselves.

Ever the old-school appreciator, Severus had put a bell on the door as opposed to the standard wards used by most other magic-folk. Of course he put up defensive spells and the like when he left in the evenings, to not do so would simply be foolish. But the only wards during the day alerted him as to roughly what the allegiances of the person entering would be. He had a specific alert for Death Eaters, the press, business interests, immediate family and general public. These spells were linked to the bell and determined the pitch and number of times the bell would ring when the door opened, according to who was walking in.

Despite his like for the charming old bell, it had one major drawback; when Severus was buried in his work he often didn't here when someone came in. Unfortunately for him, this was something that tended to happen fairly often. Thankfully, his reputation ensured most of his customers, even the new ones, forgave him this particular little quirk. Exactly this happened while he was trying to solve the last round of equations before he could start brewing his potion. He only looked up when a shadow fell across him, obscuring his work. Many times of practice kept him from verbally assaulting whoever it was that had interrupted him. Customers tended not to like it when he did that and were less apt to forgive that foible. Black eyes looked up into ageing hazel ones.

"I had heard it was you working down here." The Scottish witch said by way of greeting to her former student. Severus would have been surprised if she was anything less than direct. "Seems like you've made quite a name for yourself."

"Indeed. How are you, Minerva?" He responded, quietly pleased the witch had visited him. It was like a badge of honour that the witch, who was well respected by more than just himself, deigned to visit his shop.

"Oh, I'm quite well thank you. Where is your daughter?" Minerva replied, dismissing him in favour of her own agenda, whatever it was.

"Narcissa Malfoy is minding her while I work. I shall collect her at around 5pm." Severus knew there was little point withholding information or dancing around anything. Part of him still felt like she might deduct points.

"Are you still living at Spinner's End?" Severus nodded in response, wondering where the witch was going with this particular line of questioning. He could detect nothing in her voice, neither fear nor particular excitement.

"It looks rather different now." Minerva did look somewhat relieved at that response – the house had been falling apart last time she was there – and said as much.

"I should hope so!"

"How may I help you?" Severus was rapidly tiring of her having all the information and him none. Particularly when he had a potion he needed to be working on.

"I'm just strolling around Diagon Alley this evening. I had a rare weekend off and couldn't decide where to go for dinner. I thought I would come in and see Eris, but alas she is not here."

Severus would have had to have been a fool not to miss the obvious hint being dropped by his former professor. The inflections were in all the wrong places to be anything other than an order. Nevertheless, he also knew her motivations were solely to check on the well-being of himself and Eris. The woman was justifiably interested in the child; she had delivered her to him after all. Severus glanced at the clock and saw he would have been leaving soon anyway.

"I can't leave a mature woman on her own at night." The wizard said testily, in such a way as to regain equal footing in the conversation. "Perhaps you would oblige me and come to dinner at Spinner's End around 7. I trust you remember how to find your way there in the dark?"

The witch all but snorted in response to both his dig about her age and her sojourn to his house in the dark. Even though they were fiercely protective of their respective and opposing houses, they had maintained a pleasant, if occasionally prickly, relationship for many years and the soft barbs on their words were proof of this. She had seen a lost child in need of parents and he had seen a formidable woman who appreciated him, and that he could learn from. Somehow she had ended up being like a mother to him, right down to disciplining him when he needed it. There was no doubt in his mind he wanted Eris to remain close with her. Minerva was the only grandmother Eris would ever have and it was important to Severus she have as much family as possible. Especially when it had already been drastically reduced through Lily's actions. If she couldn't have the perfect blood family, by Merlin he was going to ensure she had plenty of other people around her. The Malfoy's and Minerva were a perfect start. The two, among further gibes, confirmed the time and suitability of location for dinner that night before the woman left. Severus quickly finalized the last of his equations and headed off to collect his daughter.

At the entrance to Malfoy Manor Severus was greeted by a house elf that was rather pluckier than the wizard was used to. It kept waggling its ears and grinning. When asked why neither of the residents answered the door, the elf smirked and made a sly comment about their being occupied. The wizard raised an eyebrow, wondering what the elf was hinting at. He associated that tone with innuendos but knew the Malfoys had enough class not to engage in that behaviour with a chid around. Severus also vaguely wondered if he should warn the Malfoy's that their elf was verging so close to impertinence. He decided against it, reckoning the elf could provide further entertainment in the future.

Upon entering the private sitting room the dark wizard encountered a sight that stopped him dead in his tracks. A look of pure and utter shock settled across his features. It was as if he had suddenly come up against a wall, the look on his face was probably much the same as it would be if he had actually hit a wall. Clearly a similar fate had befallen Narcissa who was seated just inside the room wearing a stunned expression. Seated, he decided, sounded too refined. It looked like the surprise had dropped on the witch like an immense weight and she had simply fallen down where she stood, it had just so happened there had been a convenient chair.

Black couches in the room were arranged around an extravagant fireplace with a large plush rug on the floor in the centre of the lay out. Seated on the dark, green rug with his back against the couch was 24 year old blond aristocrat, and probably the richest wizard in the world, Lucius Malfoy. One leg was stretched out in front of him, clad in expensive suit pants, the other was pulled up to his chest, which was covered in a silver blouse of the finest silk. He had his hands and arms looped around the knee closest to his chest. Behind him, perched on the edge of the couch and grinning broadly, was Eris. The 11 month old ran her fingers slim fingers through the long blond hair of the man. She had a dark green ribbon in her hand that had probably been given to her by Narcissa to match the ones in her ebony locks. It seemed that she was desperately trying to thread the ribbon into the blond hair in an effort to emulate her own extravagant hair style. An intense look of concentration graced the pretty little face and darkened her eyes to black, before it turned into an upset scowl and the green began to swirl again in irritation. Severus stepped forward, ignoring the poisonous glare his captive friend gave him, and tied the bow for his daughter. He saved the older wizard some of his dignity by simply putting it into the pony tail he knew Lucius favoured when at work anyway. Eris applauded and the Lady Malfoy all but fell off her chair in the least graceful way possible laughing so loudly she clapped her hands over her mouth. Lord Malfoy's eyes sparkled but he retained composure.

Severus bundled up his daughter, who looked surprised at the sudden movement. He thought it best to leave before Lucius decided to retaliate for being so blatantly mocked. With a cursory goodbye, he swept from the house, laughing raucously and congratulating his daughter's mischief only when he was safely out of ear-shot.

When Minerva entered Spinner's End that night she barely recognized the place from when she had delivered Eris to it nearly a year ago. Back then it had been dank, dark and smelled like something slowly decaying through years of abuse. It had seemed very much like Severus was crawling out of a hovel whenever he appeared before them.

Now, the place seemed comfortable and like a home. A far cry from the hovel it had been. It was still dark, Minerva doubted the Snape's would ever be comfortable in bright light, even Eris huddled into dark robes, but the dark was not scary. Instead, the heavy black curtains on the windows seemed luxurious and echoed Severus' robes. Minerva guessed Eris had great fun crawling through them. More important to the older witch Severus had clearly marked the place as his home with sentimental items such as potions implements and a multitude of books scattered around the place. On the mahogany mantel there was a Curio of some description. Minerva suspected Severus had made it in Hogwarts, but had no idea what it was for. An assortment of toys were also visible, scattered over the dark silver carpet, but it was clear they had been concealed by some sort of charm to protect Eris.

Severus was just serving dinner when she walked in to the dining room. Eris was already seated at the long table, mahogany wood to match the fireplace, admiring herself in the wine glasses her father had set up for the two adults. Minerva ignored the snake in the kitchen and attended to the child, who received the attention eagerly. She sat in a dining chair upholstered in the same material as the curtains and played with Eris in her high-chair. Severus was pleased to see the two females getting along, even enjoyed watching them through dinner and finally as Eris wrapped herself in Minerva's robes and fell asleep in the witch's arms while the two adults talked.

"Why were you actually in Diagon Alley?" Severus queried quietly when he was sure Eris was actually asleep.

"I had heard Slytherin had attacked and created a monster that couldn't be controlled."

"Most snakes only attack when provoked. Lions are less…cautious."

"At least you know if a lion will attack you, snakes slither silently through the grass."

"Not all snake bites are deadly." Severus knew his former professor was afraid of the Death Eaters and despaired of his involvement with them at school. She was less biased against Slytherin's than the fact that the majority of Death Eater's had come from that house. He guessed, based on the conversation, word of his official recruitment had somehow reached the witch. This was a tired conversation he'd had with her and other Gryffindor's. As he had done tonight, he had pointed out that Slytherin's were not the only ones to join the Knights. Usually, the Gryffindor's who joined attacked anything in sight, lacking the cunning of a Slytherin who would wait until the best and most needed moment. Although, even other Slytherin's disapproved of the Knights, he acknowledged mentally, thinking of Narcissa who had attempted to dissuade him from joining.

"Eris is growing well." Minerva changed the subject when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Indeed. She enamours everyone she encounters." Severus realized he had an opportunity to voice his concerns, without being judged, to a person who probably actually knew what she was doing. " Though she speaks very little, I get the sense she sees and understands significantly more than the average child…"

"No idea where she could have inherited that from." Minerva said innocently.

"I worry that she has shown little interest in walking." Severus continued seriously, ignoring the gibe.

"If she isn't in the next 4 months then be concerned." Minerva gently dismissed him, bringing him relief. If she wasn't worried, he needn't be "Is she using magic?"

"Chaotically." Severus responded wryly and Minerva raised an eyebrow. "She nearly pulled my bookcase down on herself the other day; I caught it just in time. Books flying towards her from the top shelf is a fairly regular occurrence. I have had to ward a number of them against her, a difficult feat when she's not using specific spells."

"She turns 1 next month?" Minerva confirmed when she'd stopped laughing after his account of Eris' magic

"Halloween." Severus nodded, wondering if his daughter's aptitude for magic had something to do with her being born on one of the most important dates in the magical calendar.

"I'll be sure to attend, if only to maybe see one of Eris' bursts of magic. I am pleased to see you settled Severus, but I worry you have chosen a transient form of stability." The witch said as she stood to leave. Severus knew nothing he could say would reassure her and so, elected to remain silent. He took Eris from Minerva, ignoring the hard look Minerva was giving him. The older witch left and Severus simply shook his head as he took Eris and put her to bed before returning to his own room.

His dismissal of the older witch didn't stop him dissecting the conversation late into the night. By Merlin, he was trying to be the best parent he could be and the Knights of Walpurgis weren't detracting from that. What in Hades did everyone have against the Knights? He had found somewhere he was respected and could give him the knowledge he needed to thrive. And yet, if he was so comfortable with his position and the authority of the Dark Lord, wouldn't he have told them about Eris? Rather than keep her a secret only the Malfoy's, in all the Death Eaters, knew about, and he had not voluntarily given them that information. Surely it couldn't be that bad, even this potion he was creating would allow vampires and werewolves to retain their natural instincts but would allow them to safely encounter people? Merlin's beard, this was a mess.


	6. 5 - Celebration

_**A/N: Yet again I must thank corvusdraconis for patiently reviewing. Apologies for the delay, I have 3 assignments due in 2 days equating to about 6,000 words and have done absolutely nothing. Ooops...**_

**5 - Celebration: 31****st**** of October, 1978**

Severus Snape was listed on Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor's list and had been since he had taken over the apothecary. As such, he had never been without a female companion if he so chose. Usually, he rejected their advances. Partly it was for Eris' protection and partly it was because his only interest in a relationship was a permanent one and he still hoped that could be Lily. Even so, he was a virile young man so on some nights he would ask Narcissa to mind Eris a bit later, and he would entertain a witch. As a result, he had seen more than few witch's in his bedroom, mostly in various stages of undress.

However, Severus had never been more relieved to see a witch in his bedroom than when Narcissa stepped, fully clothed, out of the fireplace. The witch surveyed the scene before her with her brown eyes twinkling, half amused and half despairing. Just in front of the floo, Eris stood in a silver shift, tears of a similar hue drying on her cheeks pale cheeks, slightly flushed with emotion. The girl looked up at the older woman, relief flooding the complicated eyes, returning the natural green to where the black had taken over in her distress. Severus was seated on the bed with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees, he barely acknowledged her arrival beyond a forlorn gaze. She thought wryly that he looked worse than he had the night he'd come back from his initiation into the Knights of Walpurgis. Strewn between him and the child were a beautiful deep green dress with a silver ribbon, stockings, black shoes and silver hair accessories. All of which were clearly intended for Eris to wear to her birthday party that night. None of which had succeeded in adorning her body.

"Hello Sweetie." Narcissa said kneeling before the child and barely managing to conceal her amusement. "Have you been crying?"

Eris nodded solemnly and Severus observed, apparently trying to learn something about how to manage his daughter and her dresses.

"Why were you crying my sweet?" Narcissa hoped Severus understood the implications that the child's opinion was just as important as what he thought was right. Particularly when it came to little girl's clothes.

The child looked over her shoulder at the clothes, clearly admiring the beautiful fabrics, before tossing an accusatory glance at her father. It seemed he had committed some obscene crime against the finery.

"Did your father put your clothes on wrong?" The older witch's brown eyes were still sparkling with her amusement, though she ensured none of it ever reached her lips.

Eris nodded once more and again turned to look at her father, displeasure once again darkening her eyes.

"Would you like me to help you while your father finished other things?" Narcissa said carefully, sensing that Severus' presence was doing more harm than good. She could give him a lesson on little girl's dresses later. For now, they were pressed for time

Severus looked distinctly relieved at the opportunity of an escape. His eyes stopped squinting and it appeared as if he finally began to breathe once again when his daughter nodded

"What do you say then Eris?" Narcissa decided to push her advantage and prove to the young father that his loveable little miscreant wasn't a total terror and actually had some comprehension of manners.

"P-l-ease, Cissy." The child enunciated slowly and deliberately and the witch had the satisfaction of watching her friends jaw drop listening to his daughter. Severus left the room in a flurry of robes to demonstrate his irritation at being upstaged. Narcissa simply shook her head, finally allowing herself a smile, and got to work on adequately presenting the child for a microcosm of society.

An hour later Severus had finished preparing the house before people came over that afternoon and waited for Eris. He flopped on a chair in exhaustion, extending his long legs out in front of him and experimenting with a mixture of muggle and wizarding profanity in his mind. Not long after his thought process was stopped when his daughter was presented to him by the woman he had come to think of as a goddess for her natural way with children. Since Eris had come into his care, he had really begun to appreciate Narcissa as a very good friend. Although, never more so than he did at that moment when she presented a perfectly calm and well-dressed Eris to him.

Eris was in a dark green dress tied with a soft silver ribbon, which perfectly matched the colour of her eyes and black Maryjane shoes. Her black hair was pulled back by a head band in the shape of a snake with emerald eyes that appeared to writhe through the inky locks. She looked decidedly Slytherin, not that Severus was complaining. Most importantly, all the tears had dried up and his daughter was smiling beatifically up at him. He smiled gratefully at Narcissa as he swept up his daughter and swung her around, eliciting her crystal clear giggles he so loved to hear.

"My beautiful little snakelet, how fair you look!" Eris smiled even brighter at the admiration in her father's tone. "How ever did you manage it, Narcissa?"

"I didn't try to put the dress on backwards. Nor did I attempt to use a headband as a bow around her waist." Severus merely glowered in response to the witch's jesting tone and was immensely relieved to hear someone at the door, effectively saving him from the condescending looks being bestowed upon him, looks his daughter was trying to emulate. It unnerved him to see his young daughter perfectly emulating his own array of disdainful look.

Lucius, Minerva and Albus Dumbledore were the only others expected to attend. The first two arrived at precisely the same time and somehow managed to be pleasant to each other. A feat everyone present appreciated. 10 minutes late, Albus arrived apparently unaware of the eye-rolls that travelled around the room. Severus noted that, while Eris greeted Minerva and Lucius with a bright smile and an attempt at their names, she was totally shy of Albus. Lucius had been holding the child when the aged wizard entered and Eris had burrowed into his robes, the same way she did with her father, refusing to acknowledge Dumbledore. When the headmaster of Hogwarts tried to touch Eris, she cried for her father, who tried to diplomatically explain his daughter's uncharacteristic shyness. The Malfoy's amusement was palpable, while Minerva refrained from making any sort of judgement, much to the relief of her host.

With the exception of Lily, these were the only people in the world who knew about Eris. Something Severus did not mind, his daughter's safety was his prime concern. But he was also jealous of anyone who earned her attention, before reminding himself the average child had an attentions span of less than 5 seconds and he was lucky to get any of it. It had occurred to Severus that Lily might wish to see her daughter. A quiet word with Minerva assured him the young witch was happy to forget the existence of her daughter with her marriage to James Potter. Severus had sneered at that and somehow managed to blame the Potter for Lily refusing to take responsibility. Yet some part of him was secretly glad and maintained that it was Lily's loss, not knowing their daughter. Merlin's beard, had he always been this jealous?

The other thing that concerned the young father, was that his daughter had never interacted with any children her own age. He was fairly certain that should have happened already and, while that couldn't be helped now, it was something that needed to be remedied before her second birthday. The problem was, he didn't want to risk revealing her identity and seeing a multi-page article in witch weekly on his fatherhood. As a result, he was at a loss as to what to do. While Narcissa and Minerva fussed over the child in question and Albus examined his Curio – he would have to make sure that was still on his mantel when Albus left- he broached the subject of Eris' social life with Lucius who had extensive connections all through the wizarding world.

"I have been waiting for news of you expecting an heir." Severus started casually, earning himself a healthy dose of side-eye from the aristocrat.

"There are a few things need attending first, it is planned for the near future. Why?" Lucius suspected his manhood was being mocked and was not responding well.

"I had hoped your child might prove a suitable play mate for Eris." Severus said by way of placation, enjoying the way Lucius muscles all unclenched and the way his thought processes ticked over behind his grey eyes. "She lacks companionship with other children, it's important for the development of her social skills, particularly as a young person in pureblood society."

"That explains why you have so few social skills." Lucius returned jokingly, a sign he had once again relaxed. He sobered up once more. "I fear we will not have a child as soon as you require. I do however have another cousin with a child just a few months older than Eris. My cousin can be relied upon not to ask questions and simply socialize the children. I believe she was having similar troubles concealing her child."

"Why ever would a Malfoy relative need to conceal the presence of an heir?" Severus asked, genuinely curious but well aware it was a dangerous line of questioning. Not as if you haven't proved yourself a grade A fool before, he reasoned with himself

"The child was born out of wedlock." Lucius sneered. "At least its father is a wizard. As such, if you agree, Narcissa would take Eris, perhaps while you are at work? Though I understand if you do not wish to contaminate your daughter."

"It is not as if her own breeding isn't in question, I would be indebted if you would ask your cousin." Severus responded, his voice touched with disgust at talk of children and breeding.

"Any debt you may have to me will be cleared when you complete the potions for the Dark Lord." Lucius responded matter-of-factly. Every one of Severus' successes reflected well on Lucious who had endorsed him.

"A process I fear shall not be complete before the end of the year. The brewing process is long and complicated. But perhaps we may discuss these things at another time." Lucius nodded in response and the two fell into silence, preferring to listen to the women attempting to teach Eris how to speak. Severus suspected Narcissa was a little drunk. The witch was saying excessively lengthy words and laughing loudly at Eris' attempts to mimic her. For her part, the child managed to giggle and glare at her aunt at the same time. Minerva seemed content to hold the child and cast disparaging glances on the Malfoy witch.

Lucius stepped discretely sideways and made to move towards his wife when Albus approached the two younger men. It was however clear, Lucius was still eavesdropping. Severus knew the aristocrat loathed the headmaster and the headmaster thought very little of the aristocrat in return, a fact that was emphasized by the disapproving looks the two bestowed upon each other. Severus wasn't sure he trusted the old man, but he did have a healthy respect for his knowledge and power so, if nothing else, he was cautious.

"Eris is a credit to your parenting Mr Snape." The older wizard said, amiably enough, providing nothing Severus could get defensive about.

"The Lord and Lady Malfoy have been of phenomenal assistance." It was a simple barb and immature, but it made him feel better about what he suspected was going to turn into an interrogation.

"Perhaps, but she is your daughter, so the credit must go to you. Might an old man offer a word of advice to the young?" Severus felt the manipulation in the words; he could not sidestep out of it without appearing pompous and ungrateful. The man had assisted him in dealing with his mother's death, the night Eris had been brought to him. That in itself was no small favour. He was trapped and fidgeted under the weight of it.

"I would be honoured if you would share." His voice was tight and forced out through his teeth, barely meeting the standard for politeness.

"Raise her to be terrific; great and terrifying. She will be one of the few that will hold history in their hands. For her, history will be as malleable as the plasticine she plays with now; she will shape it, mould it and create something. The past will be hers to wield in the future, dark though it may be. For her there will be no dark or light, only the realm of the grey, the uncertain, where she will make her home." Quite suddenly it was as if a cloud had cleared and that damned twinkle returned to Albus' eye, forcing Severus to recover himself. "Now, I have a school to run. So I shall take my leave. I will not say goodbye to the child for I fear she will appreciate me just as little now as then and tomorrow." Lucius and Severus exchanged a weighted glance as the old man left.

Later, the men would wonder if Dumbledore had not cursed them that night. They speculated how the future may not have been dark if he had not called it so. Severus would despair for his daughter and blame her on those words he heard the night of her first birthday. When the world becomes dark, Lucius would remember the grey and curse and bless in the same breath. He would wonder where it was for himself and his family. Severus would despise it for years. And Eris? In her turn she would curse the man who had cursed her and her life so profoundly and scream into the grey for the light or the dark to finally win. She would not care which.

All of this for a few words Albus Dumbledore deemed to be a celebration without understanding how they would play out or what effect they would have on the people he bestowed them upon.

Meanwhile, Eris's uncontrolled magic dulled the lights and cast the room and its occupants in shadow for the rest of the night.


	7. 6 - Social Skills

**_A/N: Thank you once again to corvusdraconis for reviewing and an additional thank you to dragoon109 for your review too. And a massive thanks to meirin6 for following , I'm so glad you liked it enough to persist and your follow made me so insanely happy when I got the alert. Also thank you to _****X****_xSoulTheDragonSlayingNinjaxX for your favourite. You've all made me so very happy._**

**6 - Social Skills: February 27****th**** 1979**

Most people who had interacted with Severus Snape for longer than 5 minutes knew his social skills were somewhat awkward at the best of times. They also knew he could be downright surly if tired or if something had gone wrong. In that case, it was wise to steer clear of him. Not that it was generally advisable to seek out his company. The 19 year old tended to isolate himself anyway and was less than tactful if interrupted for anything other than necessity. Today was one of those particularly cheerful days when a sneer seemed to be his permanent facial expression. Unfortunately for him, he worked in retail and it was literally in his job description to 'be nice to customers'. More than that, he was expecting some very important customers who he would be required to schmooze. None of which was helping his mood, which was helping the young witch in front of him even less.

The witch was about the same age as himself with a noticeable lack of brain cells. Merlin help her if she expected him to sign that infernal article in Witch Weekly she was holding. The woman's pathetic excuse was that she'd heard he was the best potioneer in the area and didn't trust her petty issues with anyone else. He wasn't sure he trusted himself not to hex her out the door. She stood in front of him wasting his precious time when he had his own far more important creation bubbling away out the back about to be reviewed. The result of the review could cost him more pain than any witch was worth.

Returning to the present moment Severus considered what options he had in the situation. He knew very well the only love potion of any repute was amortentia. There was however no way he was going to let this witch leave the shop with any of it, he would have preferred to withstand several rounds of the cruciatus curse. His resolve hardened when immediately after she had smelled it, she'd begun flirting with him. Not that the foolish girl hadn't been already, her ferocity had simply increased, much to his chagrin. Gods he had no patience for this, a fact which became evident in his next words.

"Miss, you are too much of a fool for me to risk selling you this incredibly valuable and potentially dangerous potion. Furthermore, I find you odious and wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last woman on earth and I blind and deaf." Severus watched with cold satisfaction as the woman's jaw dropped in offence. "I suggest you remove yourself from my shop before I take great pleasure in removing you myself."

Apparently that last part was the wrong thing to say to the already excited witch. The idea of Severus removing the woman seemed to appeal to the idiot creature who flicked her hip and raised an eyebrow in what she apparently thought was a seductive expression. He had no compunctions about obliging her. Using his wand, Severus opened the door, cast expelliarmus and watched the witch go flying backward out of the store, nearly bowling over Lucius as he entered. Lucius stepped backwards to avoid the witch as if she were a pile of filth. The combination of the potioneer and the aristocrat was enough to see the little idiot scurrying off down the alley.

"I am pleased to see you developing social skills appropriate for a wizard of your status, Severus." The aristocrat drawled, clearly amused by the situation. Severus merely sneered in response as he shut the door and put up a 'closed' sign.

"To what do I owe the…pleasure…of your company, cousin?" The younger wizard drew the sentence out as long as possible, irritated by the situation and not wanting to deal with Lucius' pompous airs and graces.

"I came to give you an update on your daughter." Lucius chose his words wisely, knowing word of Eris would settle her father. "You shall be pleased to know she can be as abominably hard to handle as you. I also thought it prudent to give you warning that the Dark Lord shall be requiring you for your little demonstration tonight."

"Eris is teething." He offered by way of explanation, but was secretly proud his daughter was being difficult for the Malfoy relative. "I had expected a summons."

"The potion is ready then?" Lucius tried to disguise his curiosity about the project by maintaining the topic of Eris. "Your daughter has not deigned to speak to the other child, barely moves around and is only offering a few words to Narcissa."

"It was ready yesterday, I have maintained it under a stasis charm." Severus gave no explanation of his daughter's behaviour, instead reaching out to her mentally to assess the situation for himself. He gathered Eris didn't think much of the other girl who was giggling and running around while wearing an over-bearing pink dress. The silence toward Narcissa was due to Eris blaming the older witch for subjecting her to the other child. Severus withdrew as his daughters wish for the other girl to fall over translated into a burst of uncontrolled magic that sent the haze of pink tumbling head over heels.

"I confess I am as keen as the Dark Lord to see your potion." A faint hint of jealousy touched the older man's voice as he drew Severus out of his amused reverie. Severus knew it was because Lucius had very few practical skills the Dark Lord could use when it came to the publication of their cause. Even Lucius' influence over politics had more to do with money and fear than any real skill in negotiation. Severus however, had proved himself useful with potions, curses and his ability to over hear things. He suspected it was only a matter of time before he was asked to spy for the Dark Lord, as well as maintaining the supply of potions.

"You, and the rest of the inner circle, shall see it tonight." The dark wizard said by way of dismissal, looking hard at the older man. The blond took the hint and left and managed to take most of his dignity with him. Severus thought his blond had begun to look old and tired in the recent months.

The Malfoys were a complex and dangerous family and were becoming more and more so as time passed. Since the last generation of Black's had been daughters to be married off, resulting in Narcissa's marriage to Lucius, the Malfoy line had become the richest and most powerful in Britain. And it was common knowledge that Lucius had every intention on maintaining that reputation and fervently believed purebloods were the only way to do that. The Dark Lord had offered Lucius power and pureblood supremacy. In return Lucius gave the Dark Lord his political influence and his soul. Lucius was flourishing, in a way, but Severus could see the Dark Lord's influence turning him into a much harder, even cruel, man. As the war progressed, Severus knew the change in his long-time friend would only become more pronounced.

Unfortunately, the change was also affecting Narcissa. Sweet, kind hearted Narcissa, caught in a tangled web of razor wires. As a Black, she too supported pure-blood supremacy, but her main concern was her family. Her husband was withdrawing from her and they had yet to conceive, a fact that was threatening to bring dishonour on her. It was taking its toll on the witch, who had always been very kind and graceful and brought up with the honour of the Ancient and Noble House of Black resting on her shoulders. The war had darkened Narcissa's eyes as much as it had darkened her husband's heart. More and more often Severus found himself the confidante of the lonely witch who found excuses to talk to him with Eris present. They were a reminder of a time that had been much easier for her. But she also knew, her husband was doing his best to elevate their status which would provide a secure upbringing for their child, when they had it.

When Severus apparated to the designated meeting place later that night, the only other person present was Bellatrix. She stood at the right hand to where the Dark Lord would be when he joined them and she eyed the new comer warily. It was a desirable trait and an appropriate position for his first and his best lieutenant. Severus suspected the woman was in love with the Dark Lord, if she could even feel love from within her insanity, despite her being married to Rodolphus LeStrange. He also suspected that if the Dark Lord could feel anything, it would be for her, the woman always by his side whenever he needed. As such, Severus ensured he did nothing to aggravate her, lest he incur the wrath of both her and the Dark Lord. Even now, he stood silent though he could feel her studying him waiting for some little tic.

Gradually, the others of the inner circle filtered into the area and stood to attention, though low conversations filtered through the attendees. Finally the Dark Lord himself joined the group and silence descended on the group like a heavy curtain weaved from fear. Severus prepared himself to be called upon to yet again prove himself and retain favour. The lack of vampires and werewolves confused him and he wondered how he was going to do his demonstration without them.

"Tonight, will be a monumental night." The Dark Lord announced, calling everyone present to attention. "Your brother, Severus, has worked to further our cause. Take heed of his diligence." The Lord hissed and Severus prostrated himself before his master, before being instructed to rise once more. "Bring the first subject forward."

A werewolf was dragged forward, barely subdued in chains partially infused with silver. Severus had seen wolves before, had gone to school with one even, but this one truly seemed more dangerous than any others he had previously encountered. The wizard was also vaguely conscious of another figure being brought forward. For now, he dismissed her. Cautiously he approached the werewolf, the appropriate vial in his hand. The wolf snapped and growled, causing Severus to flinch lest he find himself lacking a limb he valued; he valued all his limbs rather highly, particularly attached to his body. Severus cast a charm to force the deadly jaws open and poured the potion down the wolf's throat before he released the charm and stepped hurriedly out of range.

Everyone watched the wolf's behaviour carefully, none more so than Severus himself. It continued to howl and snap violently, seemingly out of control, making most present think the potion had not had any effect. Severus, who was standing significantly closer, and painfully aware of that fact, saw something shift in its decidedly creepy eyes and turned towards his Lord.

"It is done, my Lord. You need only command it and, it will obey." The young wizard stepped back and dropped once more to his knee, bowing his head.

"Rise, Severus. Release the wolf." The wolf was released and charged directly at Severus, who stood completely still, overriding his most basic survival instincts. Just before the wolf shut his jaws around the wizard the Dark Lord spoke. "Stop!"

Immediately the wolf stopped its headlong run at Severus and turned to face its master, disappointment somehow translating on the wolfish features. Severus found some place within his immense relief to note that the Dark Lord seemed pleased with this result.

"My Lord, if I may, the wolf should retain enough of its human form to converse." Severus intoned softly. The Dark Lord nodded and returned his attention to the experiment.

"Your name, wolf?"

"Fenrir Greyback, my Lord." The wolf's voice was a horrible sound; worse than claws scraping down a chalk board and more full of menace than an insulted pureblood.

"Will you and your pack serve me?"

"As you wish my Lord." The wolf growled.

"Congratulations Severus, you have done as you said for the first. But I am told you had another potion?"

"Indeed my Lord. I thought to modify the potion you have just seen so it might apply to vampires."

"Very well, bring forward the vampire."

The same process as had occurred with the wolf took place for the vampire, which also swore its allegiance to the Dark Lord. Severus was much relieved, even he had been unsure the second potion would work. All present were impressed by the potions and their creator, even Bellatrix was looking his way, though Severus would have been perfectly content without her interest. Although, that may have had more to do with her Lord's pleasure as oppose to her genuinely believing the potion to be worth something. For his part, Severus restrained himself from any show of appreciation. His childhood had taught him well that he should not take credit for something until someone bestowed it upon him. Even then it was wise to be sceptical of any sort of approval.

"Very well done, Severus, my child." It was the closest to smooth the Dark Lord's voice had ever sounded. It resembled a scaly reptile slithering out of his throat and into the air. "A reward for your services. Lucius suggested that this might be appropriate."

Severus' attention was turned back to the figure he had noticed upon arriving. She was dragged forward and thrown at his feet, sobbing and cowering in pure terror. The wizard recognized her immediately as the witch he had cast from his shop that morning. Severus froze, focusing his attention on subduing the tumult of emotions coursing through him so violently he was surprised his skin wasn't shivering.

"It turns out your irritation was well-founded, Brother." Lucius said, revulsion resting thickly over his tone. "She thought herself worthy to enter your presence, when she is a mudblood; not a true witch at all. She came in search of a love potion, perhaps you might show her the love she wanted."

Terrified mutterings, pleading with him, emanated from the figure at his feet. They soon stopped when the blonde kicked the cowering woman hard in the centre of her diaphragm. Severus sneered down at her, the weakling figure was still clutching at his robes. He knew what the assembly wanted from him and usually had very few qualms about obliging their violent tastes. If nothing else it was an effective outlet for years of rage that had moulded him into the man he was now, swathed in black hatred. But he was not capable of abusing a woman after having seen his father beat his mother to death.

"I will not dirty myself with her impure body." Severus replied carefully, hoping it would provide some escape, but knowing he would not get out of this totally. The witch clawed at his robes, inadvertently scratching him. Tense as he was, Severus reacted violently, kicking her sharply in the jaw. The force of it sent her flying two meters from him, right near the vampire who immediately smelled the blood. Severus nearly wretched at his unintentional action, but it gave him some inspiration for how to remove himself from the situation

"Let the vampire feed, a thanks for joining our ranks. But then we forget the werewolf…" Severus trailed off allowing the implication to sink in and knowing the spectacle would satisfy even blood-thirsty Bellatrix.

"An excellent idea! So considerate Severus, thinking of your brothers and the beasts." The Dark Lord responded and gave the signal that the werewolf should be allowed to fight the vampire for the body of the witch.

It was a bloody fight and its initiator stood silently immersed in it, while the masses were far more involved. As blood flowed and soaked the bottom of his robes he tried to absolve himself of his actions. He tried to convince himself that signing her death warrant was somehow better than actually having killed her himself. Damn it all, he could not talk his way out of this one and he would have to remain watching, or risk being outed as the coward he was.

When it was done, Severus was instructed to harvest the blood from the dead bodies of the witch and the vampire. Greyback, who had survived and seemed all the more vicious for it, was instructed to allow Severus to collect the blood from his injuries. This was his thanks, a rare opportunity to get some very rare potions ingredients. The potions master did as he was instructed with cold indifference before apparating back to Malfoy Manor with its master. Somewhere while the fight was occurring he had managed to detach himself and, at this point, hoped he never regained use of his emotions.

Narcissa tried to pass Eris to Severus as soon as he returned the manor but she was rejected. Severus could not bear to take his daughter; he was barely even able to acknowledge her existence. With a sullen expression he retreated to his room and lay rigidly on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and grimaced when Eris' distressed cries reached his ears from downstairs. The pain in her voice reverberated through the mental link giving him a headache. Every fibre in his being screamed at him to stand and comfort her, but the agony in his soul meant he could not respond. There was no way he could look at the innocence of his child while the image of that woman dying played behind his eyes. Resigning himself to yet another night of damnation he forced himself to stay still.

After an hour of listening to her cries and Narcissa's futile and increasingly desperate attempts to quieten her, Severus stood up again. Every muscle was rigidly controlled as he squatted, preparing to resort to the only coping mechanism he knew, courtesy of his father. Under the bed was a case he had kept here in case of emergencies namely, particularly stressful nights with the Death Eaters. The old case was full of potent fire-whiskey, Severus knew it was about three times as strong as muggle whiskey. He pulled each bottle out one by one, set them in a row on the bedside table and began. An hour later and the normally very composed wizard was nothing more than a crumpled pile of black robes on the rich carpet, the last remnants of the worst curses he could imagine for himself, drying on his lips.

There was discord elsewhere in the Manor where the Lord and Lady had argued over the events that had taken place that night. Narcissa had blamed her husband for the state of her close friend and once again accused him of laying his loyalties in the wrong place. When she had established that Lucius had offered up a woman to be abused by their friend, the son of a victim of a abuse, she had proved herself a Slytherin. Every word was loaded with venom and she spat each one at her husband. Lucius in return had questioned her loyalty and tried to place the blame on Severus for not being able to stand up to what was required of him. When Eris had begun to cry even louder, the two adults had fallen into uncomfortable silence.

Narcissa had been able to judge Severus' state from his daughter's cries. As the night had worn on, she had become more and more distressed. The older witch had known Severus would destroy himself as soon as she had looked into the empty pools that had been his eyes; Eris simply confirmed that. When the child had put her hand to her head and said,

"Daddy, silent." Narcissa had known Severus had drunk until he passed out. With heavy steps she carried the confused and terrified little girl upstairs and into the guest room. Sure enough the black-haired wizard was passed out on the floor. Narcissa furrowed her brow and sighed deeply at the image and the tears she could feel drying on her chest where Eris had rested her head. It was an unpleasant situation for both father and daughter, and heart-breaking to watch. Tentatively, she placed the child next to her father and tried to make the pair as comfortable as possible with pillows and blankets. Eris immediately crawled on to Severus' lap under the covers and pulled her father's arms around her. A tiny hand rested on the forehead of the unconscious man while Eris tried to find her father's mental presence again. She seemed to succeed after several moments and Severus himself seemed to calm somewhat. After some time Narcissa was relieved to watch as the Snape's settled into a proper sleep.

**_A/N: Whew quite a dark chapter and pretty sure it was the longest. But I think it important to remember that Severus was a dark man in his youth, regardless of this positive influence I have given him. Before I can give him the redemption arc we all love, he needs to sin, as it were. I also seem to always picture him as an alcoholic, sorry if that doesn't gel with everyone else's views_**


	8. 7 - Eyes in the Dark

**_A/N: Once again, my thanks to corvusdraconis for reviewing! I'm sorry to anyone else who was traumatized by the last chapter…not really. This doesn't get much better. We're coming to the end of Part One soon, so it's quite stressful. But I promise there is some little fluffy moments in about 2(?) chapters time._**

**7 – Eyes in the Dark: April 6****th****, 1979**

Diagon Alley was practically deserted considering it was during Hogwarts Easter break. Normally, that time of year, the Wizarding Street was a hive of activity with students and families flooding the stores in search of sweet treats. It also provided a convenient opportunity to restock broken or misplaced supplies half-way through the school year. Severus himself recalled trips to the alley with his mother during this time of year. Although it was rare they had money to replace items, Eileen always saved and made an effort to get him something. Those adventures with his mother were some of the few joyful memories he had of his childhood. Well, maybe not joyous, but at least relatively pain-free.

The rise to prominence of the Dark Lord and his followers had changed all that. Only pureblood families ventured out after 5pm - it was now 10pm and a full moon graced the skies - and muggle-born's were afraid to be seen even in the middle of the day. Attacks on muggle's and muggle-born's had increased sharply, so much so even muggle authorities had begun to notice something. Easter was a particularly dangerous time as it was a typically muggle holiday - though magical children were known to indulge in obscene amounts of chocolate too - making it a prime target for supremacist attacks.

Severus stepped cautiously into the street, swathed in his black robes, carefully evaluating the situation around him. He was in no danger, he knew, but there was a sense of it in the air that no one was immune to. Several Death Eaters had been recruited for some sort of public demonstration that evening. The Dark Lord had enlisted his youngest servant as a stand-by. Essentially, Severus would observe the goings on in the alley and report back to his master both on what the other Death Eaters were doing and how the public reacted. The young wizard knew it was the first aspect of his training to be a spy for the dark ranks. It was a role he knew would take its toll, but one he could flourish in. It was recognition and he fed off it like a child starved. He decided not to acknowledge the truth of that thought.

Concealed in the shadows the young wizard put on the mask and waited, eyes and ears primed for the initial sounds that would signify the fight. Well, Severus supposed, it was more likely to be a massacre. The only way the Death Eaters would lose was if the entire auror office presented themselves. Lucius had ensured that would not happen. It was slightly concerning to Severus that someone high-enough in the Ministry could be paid off to prevent an entire sector from protecting the general public.

Shaking himself from that uncomfortable thought, he used the brief spare moments before it begun to detach himself from the situation, a task he found significantly easier wearing the mask than if he had been watching with his naked eyes. It was childish logic; they couldn't see him, so he couldn't see who they were and therefore their lives somehow mattered less. Despite the sickening feeling in his gut it made it easier to consider how many people were dying in the name of knowledge and advancement.

Noise alerted him that the first group of people to enter the alley were a group of Death Eaters coming from Knockturn Alley, just behind him. He recognized Bellatrix shivering with anticipation and Lucius walking with his head held high. Instinctively Severus' thoughts shifted to Narcissa alone in the cold mansion gripping Eris tight to her chest as she worried herself sick about the only family she had contact with. For a moment he considered reaching out to his daughter and comforting her. Eris had the language to be able to pass on simplistic placation to the no doubt anxious witch looking after her, Severus might have been able to do something good if he had chosen to take that step. But it was far too easy to talk himself out of contacting them, the simple justification that his acts made him unworthy of such beautiful things as his daughter and Narcissa's gentle and loyal heart. He turned the wave of self-loathing that washed over him into a shield against emotion and returned to his rock-like state watching the alley. The idea that he resembled a grave-stone washed over him, hardening the last flicker of his soul, at least for a time.

The dark wizard knew another group of Death Eaters would soon be entering from the opposite end of the alley, effectively trapping anyone who braved the street. It was why he had phrased the night's event as a massacre. He was unsure as to who else would be joining in, though he suspected the Dark Lord would want to flex his newest muscle; Fenrir Greyback. Several vampires were bound to join the fray, if only because of the easy feeding opportunity. Severus guessed the children of the night had no real loyalty for either side, it just so happened the Dark Lord was feeding them better.

Sound reached his ears of bricks moving and Severus turned to look in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. In recent months the London entry had only been used by muggle-born's who had no other way of entering the alley as most of them still lived within muggle communities. Children were escorted into the alley by ignorant muggle parents more often than Severus was willing to acknowledge and, they would likely constitute a large portion of the night's victims. Severus struggled desperately not to imagine Eris walking carelessly into the death trap. He shuddered and returned his mind to reality. Wizarding families tended to use the floo network or apparated as it was the safest way to travel to the alley. The sheep had arrived to the slaughter.

Lily and James Potter were among the first to enter the alley, Severus noted with a raised eyebrow. The witch was clearly excited by the notion of Easter and somewhat oblivious to the atmosphere of the alley. Lily clasped her husband's hand eagerly, an oblivious grin spread across her face signifying her ignorance of the situation and making the dark wizard both despise and pity her. Potter at least had the sense to look nervous, though it galled Severus to give his nemesis any sort of credit. The couple walked further into the alley, Lily blithely looking around, without actually seeing anything. James looked straight at the wizard concealed at the entrance to his apothecary. Severus sneered for the benefit of Potter, though he knew it would not be seen behind his mask. Potter did however, recognize the presence of a Death Eater and renewed his efforts to remove himself and his wife from the alley.

Several things suddenly happened all at once, none of them initiated by Severus, seemingly catalyzed by Potter's movement. Bellatrix cast the first curse; avada kedavra aimed straight at Lily, who screamed. James reacted instantaneously and pulled Lily to the ground out of the way. The curse hit another young man standing behind them. Severus recognized the wizard as the older brother of someone he had gone to school with. An unearthly shriek reverberated around the alley causing hordes of both Death Eaters and civilians to flood the alley. Severus could not identify the source of the scream, though he was fairly sure it came from one of the other witches or wizards who had entered behind the Potters. Fenrir Greyback plunged into the alley, claws blazing, literally sparking where they struck cobblestones, from the opposite end. Several vampires followed close behind the wolf, descending like a malevolent storm cloud, each fang a bolt of lightning. The observer watched as a vampire swept down and grabbed a child standing with obviously muggle parents. Its rotten talons curled around the frail human as it bared its decaying fangs in preparation of a meal. Quite suddenly the child was killed by Bellatrix, who simply twirled her hair and giggled. The vampire retaliated immediately, descending on the witch, who seemed gleeful at the prospect of a fight and switched her wand for her knife. The vampire lost and fell as ash to the ground. Severus threw the Dark Mark into the sky, thinking of the child, and looked down straight into the incredible emerald eyes of Lily.

It was unlikely the witch would have been able to identify him behind the mask, particularly not in the growing darkness. Even so, Severus was distinctly uncomfortable with her stare and felt as if the infernal witch could see through the night, his robes and behind the mask that she was engraved on. For a moment he simply prayed she could see who he had been ten years ago, the good in him, like she always used to. 5th year flashed through his mind and revealed the fallacy of his thought process and stopped it. Faint traces of it clung to the recesses of his mind and translated to a sneer on his face that was entirely directed at himself. Severus was decidedly thankful when something else distracted the witch, leaving him to observe through the haze of his bitterness.

The inherent anguish of the Dark Mark attracted several Dementors to the area. The robed apparitions descended upon the alley like reincarnations of Death himself. With them came the terrible cold of a midnight gale. Skeletal figures shook the bones of all those present, rattling them to the core. Fear incarnate ruled the road and even the Death Eater's shied in its wake.

Due to his preoccupation with Lily, Severus barely noticed the arrival of the dementors and didn't react even when one of them flew towards him. The cloaked spy turned too late for the kiss had already begun and the few good things in his life were being stolen from him.

A dementor's kiss feeds off anything good in a person's life. The sufferer sees the worst parts of their life flash before their eyes until all that is left is pain, an experience the young wizard was used to after his initiation process. Nevertheless it hurt like hell when Severus saw his mother's body lying limp on the floor. The image was quickly followed by years of bullying at Hogwarts at the hands of most of the rest of the cohort. It didn't take long for his mind to retreat before the pain, as it had nearly 2 years prior.

This time Severus' mind didn't retreat as far as it had the first time. Logic and rational thought managed to stay in their proper position and he managed to pull together a decent plan before he completely lost him. He had a mere few moments before his resolve to stay with the living and the conscious left him, not that he had much to begin with. The young wizard sent forth a patronus, the only Death Eater able to cast the charm of positivity. The Doe sprung forth from his wand, banishing the dementor and restoring the rest of his thought to his strained mind. When his vision finally cleared, Severus realized with a needle-like pang in his chest that Lily had gone. He wasn't sure whether he was dismayed that she was no longer close to him, or pleased that she had safely, he presumed, escaped from the battle.

The fight didn't last long after that. Both sides suffered devastating casualties, but it was clear the Death Eaters had won. Vampires and werewolves prowled through the carnage and fed on the many corpses that littered the alley. They cared little if the dead was one of theirs or not, flesh was flesh be it clothed in the shrouds of destruction or gleeful anticipation of a holiday. Doubtless there would be a few new werewolves and vampires turned from the numerous who were not quite dead but severely injured. Severus didn't want to think about the dead walking once more. Bellatrix skipped through the masses, dead and alive, gleefully counting the dead and further desecrating the muggle-borns. She carved and tattooed obscenities onto their skin, taking great joy in the act. Her acts antagonized the beasts who preferred to feast in relative peace without interruption, but she didn't seem to care and disposed of any who confronted her. Lucius seemed more interested in scourgifying the blood from his robes and boots. It was probably a good thing he did. Narcissa wouldn't have spoken to him if he'd come home with the evidence of the war on him. The witch would probably also be furious if he presented evidence of such terrible violence in such near vicinity to an innocent child. Meanwhile, Severus melted back into his shop, flicking a beetle off the door frame in the process, and prepared to deliver his report to the Dark Lord. He thought he had escaped with no one of any consequence noticing his presence.

Damn the fates that had cursed his life to be anything other than easy.

**April 7****th**** 1979**

**Killer or Healer?**

By Rita Skeeter

Renowned apothecary Severus Snape, 19, has been linked to the infamous Death Eaters. At the tragic battle in Diagon Alley that resulted in the deaths of at least 6 children – full report page 3 – Mr Snape was sighted casting the dark mark. He did so, not after the death of a child, but after a vampire was killed. Apparently the life of a child means so little to him.

The young man attended Hogwarts in Slytherin house; notorious for the number of Death Eaters who leave it. He is a half-blood himself, a disparity with his supremacist ideals. Previously to his credit was Snape's claim to the creation of the wolfsbane potion. However my sources have revealed that he has recently adapted the potion in aid of bringing werewolves and other beasts under the control of You-Know-Who. The young man was the youngest person ever to be awarded a Mastery and had the highest grades in approximately 2 decades upon graduation. It's a decided disappointment he has turned that talent to evil when he could have, and seemed to be keen on, doing so much good.

So where did it all go so wrong?

Two years ago his mother, Eileen Snape nee Prince, a witch renowned for her power and criticized for marriage choices, was murdered by unknown persons. Shortly after, his muggle father disappeared, at the time thought to be the work of the Death Eaters. In light of recent events, one must now speculate if the young Snape himself was involved.

Rumours had circulated for years that the relationships behind closed doors were not as pleasant as one might've thought. Reports have surfaced from Hogwarts of Snape spending nights in the Hogwarts hospital wing with injuries consistent with abuse. If not a justification, it certainly provides a reason for his actions.

Reports say Snape did not kill anyone himself, but surely his presence at such a devastating conflict should take him off the 'most eligible bachelor's list'?

Snape, it seems, is the latest in a long line to join the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange, a name that strikes fear to rival that of he-who-must-not-be-named, Avery, Mulciber, Bullstrode and Parkinson. It should be noted, all of these were one-time members of Slytherin house. Maybe it's time Hogwarts Headaster Albus Dumbledore did something about this dark house before more innocent people are massacred.


	9. 8 - The Lion and the Snake

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had a massive run of assignments and this will probably be the last update for the next fortnight. But, I will write more and semester break which is about 2 months starts, which will mean more updating and I might actually update on my other fandom who I think are about to kill me. Anyway, on with the story. Apologies if this is a little out of character I had no idea how to write this…_**

**8 – The Lion about the Snake April 8****th**** 1979**

Minerva McGonagall folded the previous day's Daily Prophet and set it aside with a sigh that made her rib cage ache with the uncharacteristic expansion. The Scottish witch was only 44 years old, but reading that verbal excrement of an article had aged her at least a decade. Miss Skeeter was not the most reliable of sources and the Professor recalled her being a downright nuisance when she had attended Hogwarts, though she had to acknowledge that as a girl Skeeter had shown an aptitude for transfiguration. Even so, there was little doubt in her mind the contents of the article were unfortunately true. Though she had tried all through his schooling years to deny it, he was always going to have joined the war on the wrong side. Really, the only question she had left was, who at the Ministry or the Prophet had Lucius Malfoy paid off to keep his name out of it?

It was an incredible tragedy that Severus had taken the fall for the true evil of others. Minerva had no doubt the snake had struck only when he had found himself backed into a corner. The process had taken years, his life up to that point, but the combination of his parents, Lucius and eve Eris had finally succeeded. The only vague hope she had was that he had enough venom in him to strike all the right people and maybe escape with his life. But he was livening in a snake pit, a writhing mass of fangs that could bite right back and some snakes with bigger fangs and more toxic poison.

"Minerva?" The witch in question startled and looked up as her floo flared, signalling an incoming visitor.

"Come through Miss Evans." McGonagall responded sharply, still distracted by the article. The red-head did as she was instructed, her head slightly inclined. Lily felt very much like a school girl once again getting called to the office of her head of house.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me Miss Evans, I'm not a student anymore." She responded good-naturedly after she had recovered, though there was a definite edge to her voice.

"You will always be a student to me Miss Evans." Minerva sounded distinctly resigned, an emotion which only increased when she noticed the paper in the younger woman's hands. It didn't surprise her, part of her had actually expected the younger witch to visit at a ridiculous hour the previous night. "So you have seen it?"

"More than seen the article, I was there during the attack. James tried to warn me something would happen, but I just love Easter." Lily sighed, clearly retrospectively classifying her actions as the epitome of foolishness. Minerva didn't necessarily disagree, even she, a respected witch who moved with ease through pureblood circles, hadn't braved the alley over Easter.

"Did you see Severus?" The older witch asked carefully, looking closely for a reaction from the younger woman. All she got was a hard light in the emerald eyes and pursed lips.

"You call him by his first name but not me?" Lily's tone had the same edge as her eyes, which didn't work on the more experienced Minerva who simply glared until the younger woman relented. "I don't know. There was a masked Death Eater standing out the front of Severus' apothecary, simply observing the fray. He, I assume from the breadth of his shoulders, cast the dark mark when Bellatrix LeStrange killed a child. That at least is different from the article. The Death Eater faced the child for a few moments even when Bellatrix and the vampire moved away and fought. When the dementor's came one attacked him and he was forced to cast a patronus to protect himself. The patronus was a doe, which may or may not mean something. I didn't even know Death Eaters could cast them, then again I didn't think a dementor would attack a Death Eater."

"He has ceased to be my student; I do not teach in the dark." Minerva fell silent for a minute and allowed some of the sadness she felt to colour her voice. "If anyone would recognize him it would be you and yet, you are not sure he was there. I wonder how this Skeeter woman knows. I wish she was wrong, but I seriously doubt it. " She seemed to come back to herself and once more addressed the young woman. "I know of no other Knights who can cast one, the charm requires the caster to have a soul."

"He has no soul and hasn't for years." Lily spat before controlling herself by means of a deep breath and slow blink. "Skeeter wasn't there. I know who she is, there was a crossover when we attended Hogwarts. She was a jealous liar then and, she's a jealous liar now. Filthier than a dung beetle."

"You did not come here to confirm or deny the facts of the article or compare witches to insects." Minerva probed as she tired of the conversation. The topic was irritating the witch who had yet to hear one word about her cub's child.

"A Death Eater has my child." Lily finally brought up Eris' existence and the lioness pounced.

"My dear, you can hardly lay claim to child when you do not even know its name, what sex it is. You gave it up the moment it was born to a young man that you had serious doubts about even then." Minerva was testing Lily's devotion to the child. After all, most mothers would have brought the child up first thing, without being distracted by the details of a battle and a man she supposedly loathed.

"You would leave it with a Death Eater?" Even this defence was weak; an attack against the other woman rather than concern for her child. She had not even bothered to enquire after the gender. Apparently she preferred to refer to her own flesh and blood as 'it'. This did not go down well with the older woman, who was deeply maternal.

"He takes good care of _her, _better perhaps, than the care he takes of himself." Minerva growled, but finished weekly as tiredness settled on her shoulders once more.

"She's not safe with him." Finally Minerva started to see genuine maternal instincts in response to the child being humanized, which gave Lily something to bond with. The older witch was comforted to know that the younger woman might raise a child well if she only formed a proper attachment to it, rather than giving it up the first chance she had.

"She is perfectly fine. I've seen her many times and Severus and I are in regular correspondence. Even if she wasn't safe, you could hardly take her home to James. I can't imagine your husband would be pleased to know you had a child with a man he used to call Snivellus."

Lily looked down, suitably chastised but clearly not done with the fight. Her old professor considered her in the meantime. Lily had been the best thing to come out of Gryffindor for a long time; kind, gentle and considerate to everyone without that terrible foolhardy bravery so many were prone to. She'd befriended Severus early on and been a chance for his redemption. Until it had all come crashing down after James Potter had humiliated him and the vulnerable boy had lashed out. Minerva knew Severus had spent the remainder of his time at Hogwarts trying to make it up to Lily, even sleeping outside the portrait. The old witch recalled draping the scrawny young boy with a blanket and sitting up all night as a tabby cat, watching over him. James had used that attack to gain favour with Lily and had eventually settled down enough for her to agree to be his girlfriend, then fiancé, now wife. Minerva couldn't fathom it and didn't think it was a particularly good mix. But they clearly loved each other and there was very little the old witch could do about it. It was just a pity it had changed her favourite cub into something far less pleasant than who she had been.

"I want to see that she's okay with my own eyes." Lily's voice brooked no argument, but it was Minerva's duty to intervene. She didn't particularly want to fight for the sake of either Lily or Severus, so she focused on Eris' wellbeing.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? It could well disrupt the child and if you aren't satisfied, what will you do? You can hardly tear the girl from her father's arms. If you are satisfied, what will you do? Can you live with yourself and reconcile your opinions of Severus with what you will see. And what about Severus himself? For all his faults, he will be affected by this just as much as you are and that makes you just as bad as him."

"If you're not going to help me, I'll find them on my own." Lily's temper started to flare adding an extra sheen to her flickering hair.

"You don't need my help my dear, you know where he lives." Minerva responded dismissively, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Well, she thought, it was obvious. The blithe tone was at odds with the attentive side-eye she laid on the young witch.

"He's still at Spinner's End? I thought he'd have left a long time ago. He always said he hated that house and would leave as soon as he could. That's why he always came over to our house. It was an escape. Surely he's not still there." The bright green eyes looked almost desperate, as if she too, couldn't bear the idea of going to that house. Minerva couldn't blame her; Lily no doubt remembered the old house as it had been when Severus was still subject to his parents.

"Do you really think he'd ever move somewhere you couldn't find him?" Minerva said seriously, staring the young woman in the eyes. Lily looked away after a mere few moments.

"He still…" Lily faltered but Minerva simply inclined her head. A pleased smile played about the edges of the younger witch's lips before it was quickly controlled. Too late, however, the Professor had already noticed. Minerva's features hardened as she looked at her grown cub, disdain twisting the once affectionate look.

"Is this about Severus or your daughter?"


	10. 9 - The Steps We Take

**_A/N: I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner. I actually managed to lose most of this and all my other fics. And several uni assignments. My computer had a freak out moment that may have had something to do with me freaking out over some real life problems and spilling some (a lot of) alcohol on it. Anyway… updates are going to be really slow from now on as I have to re-write everything from this point on, after having the next 5 chapters fully written. On top of that, I have exams and important people in hospital. Which is probably more than you cared about. On with the story._**

**_For the purposes of clarity, mental dialogue will be in italics._**

**9 – The Steps We Take: April 8****th**** 1979**

Late afternoon saw Severus on his knees with his arms out to steady his daughter and a look of awe on his face. Eris had been cruising around couches since she'd been 15 months old, though she had seemed reluctant to do even that. Much like her father, she was usually content to sit in the shadows and observe the comings and goings, learning much. 10 minutes ago she had said quite clearly 'walk', taken a single step on her own and fallen into his arms with a winning smile. The proud father had been nearly in tears and the girl herself had clapped with glee. Since then she had taken several more steps independently, each time collapsing into her father's arms in fits of giggles and increasing Severus' tears until they resembled a waterfall. This time when she fell on him, Severus held her tight and the two of them laughed raucously, before settling down into cuddles. It was in this position they were interrupted.

The cause was someone banging loudly on his front door. Severus feared the person's aggression might bring down his door, despite its extensive wards. Before he could save his door, his first priority was to ensure his daughter was safe and well His daughter's eyes were wider than he'd ever seen them and the colours seemed to be swirling more tumultuously than the wildest sea. She was frightened. Severus stood quickly and considered the merit of placing Eris in her corner or her room. Running to her room would take time and might arise suspicion for the person at the door and he'd be damned if he was going to let his daughter out of his sight. But he was only human and the wards on her corner were not infallible. Eris made the decision for him by scooting into her corner, Severus would have to rely on the disillusionment charm he had cast on it. The thought crossed his mind that he was being forced to trust himself for once.

"Are you alright there?" He asked solemnly and was thankful when Eris nodded in much the same tone. "Stay nice and quiet, my sweet." Severus instructed his daughter and watched her for a moment before going near the door. The young wizard used the few seconds remaining before he would have to open the door to listen and attempt to ascertain who was on the other side. His house had extensive wards on it such that only a very small number of people could even see the house, let alone knock on the door. As far as he could recall, those people were the Malfoys, Minerva and Albus.

"Quiet and safe." Eris voice chimed out as sombrely as his own had been. She sat still in the corner, but she paid no attention to the toys. Eris fixed her wide eyes on her father, watching intently what was going on. Her statement had been a reassurance and Severus took it as such, finally placing his hand on the door knob.

He opened the door and had to put a considerable amount of effort into ensuring his jaw did not hit the ground. Apparently his recent, unofficial employment as a spy was having benefits for his personal life. Standing before him was Lily, her temper clearly flaring, based on the way her hair was flicking around her face. The fiery woman stormed past him into the house looking around frantically. Severus closed the door with a silent curse upwards to a God he was now totally sure didn't exist and followed her, folding his arms across his chest. He glanced protectively at Eris in the corner. She was looking at Lily with a confused expression on her face, but otherwise had yet to move. Severus was impressed that the 2 and a half year old had managed to silence even her mental babbling as if Lily might hear it. The wizard started for a moment in fear. Merlin's beard Lily might be able to hear Eris, after all he had assumed he had been able to hear her on account of being Eris' father. Yet again he offered a prayed he believed was futile that Lily would not hear Eris due to their estrangement.

"Where is my daughter?" The woman all but screamed at him when she couldn't see Eris for herself. The eyes that Severus still found himself lost in flashed in much the same way her daughter's did when enraged. Eris had shrunk further back and clapped her hands over her mouth in fright. Severus didn't respond and made no acknowledgement of Eris's presence, though he could feel his own temper flaring that Lily had scared her own daughter.

"I have a right to know where my daughter is and if she's safe. Although I guess that's a bit much to ask with a Death Eater for a father." Lily spat with all her righteous anger. "You might be a royal screw up but I'm not going to let you ruin my daughter too!"

"You forfeited that right when you instructed Minerva to deliver her to me in the middle of the night." Severus responded, keeping his features and his voice under tight control even in the face of unbridled rage from the woman he still thought he loved.

"You are an evil man! I demand to see my daughter you monster." Lily slapped him, hard, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

Immediately, Eris yelped inside his head and without turning around he sensed her beginning to move forward. He inadvertently snapped when he responded through their bond that Eris needed to remain where she was. Much to his relief, the girl stopped with only minor confusion at his apparent anger.

Gods, what was he supposed to do now? Lily's action told him he was not going to get out of this one without letting her see Eris. And yet he didn't want to reveal an innocent and upset child to a nearly hysterical witch, parentage be danmed.

_"She wants to meet you. Is that alright? I won't let her hurt you."_

_"Daddy stay?"_

_"Of course, my child." _In response, Severus received the mental equivalent of a nod. With a deep breath severus simply stepped to the side and removed the charm protecting Eris from view. Sensing the removal of the magic from around her, Eris stood and all but ran to her father and hid in his voluminous robes. Lily stood staring at her daughter with a dumbfounded expression, but somehow she still maintained a venomous glare in his direction.

Gathering her composure once more and calming significantly the witch sunk to one knee and peered at the slightly lumpy draping of Severus' robes. There was no sign of movement despite the young child concealed there. Severus made no move to help Lily, not that he had any desire too but he was listening to his daughter.

_"Who? Stranger lady? Daddy…" _Severus sensed his daughter was no longer afraid as such, she just didn't like her mother and was not impressed that she had slapped him. He knew he was going to have to go to some effort to coax her out. He supposed he should've guessed she would be stubborn considering her parents.

_"She's your Mum. Say hello. It's alright, I'm here."_

_"No." _Eris responded matter-of-factly. Gods above, why did she have to choose now to develop a defiant streak? Severus sent a stern glare through the mental link to the stubborn little lump until he felt her begin to fidget against his leg and disentangle herself from the dark robes she regularly used as a hiding place.

The little girl with the long dark hair and swirling green eyes emerged and stood right next to her father's leg. She rested an alabaster hand on Severus' leg to support herself, but otherwise stood perfectly straight. Eris looked up and saw that her father stood with his arms crossed, so she mimicked his stance and tried to emulate the displeased look in his dark eyes. The attempt simply made her eyes flash between green and black all the more. Her pale skin could have been inherited from either of her parents, but it was her silence that Lily noticed most. The fearful silence of her father. Fear of her. It shocked Lily to her core and she tried to compensate.

"What's your name, darling?" Lily asked, adopting the high-pitched voice most adults use when addressing a child. Severus had never used that tone, neither had Minerva or the Malfoys, with the occasional exception of Narcissa, so Eris simply looked at her mother with something close to a sneer settling on her young face. Lily half expected her to raise an eye-brow, so like her father.

"Eris." The girl responded simply before looking up at her father, wondering if she was now free to ignore the woman. Severus discretely shook his head.

_ "I don't like her. Go away!"_

_ "Be nice! I will sort it out." _Severus chastised. Although, if he was totally honest with himself – an exercise he tended to avoid as much as he had avoided clusters of Gryffindor's in school – he was secretly pleased Eris was inheriting his attitude, not that he liked seeing it in her so young, or having to discipline it.

"I believe I have satisfactorily proven that she is safe and well cared for. Your husband must surely be wondering where you have disappeared to and I highly doubt he would approve of your being here with me. Your family is important, just as mine is." The young man drawled, considering the fall of his robes as oppose to the woman he addressed. Years beyond what he had actually lived weighed heavily on his voice, a fact Lily noticed with something akin to sadness as she stood up again. For a moment the last 7 years fell away and there was no hostility, just a mutual understanding of pain and a life that could never be lived.

"There are certain things we must do for family, regardless of whatever may have occurred in the past." Lily paused for a moment, unsure what was required of her. At a loss she sighed and resolved to leave. Just before turning away she said quietly, "I love you Eris," and watched a moment for a reaction.

Eris shifted as the magic of the words touched her. In her mind, the words were the same as those her father so often spoke to her, so the brush of magic should have felt the same. It didn't. The words were both lighter, as if they meant less, but heavier like an obligation as they settled on her skin. Eris fidgeted under them and tried to brush the sensation off with Severus' robes. Lily's head dropped before she retreated. The wizard watched Lily's back for a moment as she left, to ensure she was heading toward the door without getting any other ideas in her head, before squatting down to his daughter.

"I love you." He said with conviction and reinforced it with both a mental comment and by enveloping her in his arms. Neither man nor daughter noticed the other person in the room, or when she left. She was outside the crucial unit and not relevant to the moment of taking comfort in each other.

Lily couldn't help but pause at the door when she heard Severus' voice so sincere as he talked to his daughter and, she looked around. Seeing Severus so tender and loving with Eris, Lily realized something. She realized that she could have fallen in love with this man if something hadn't gone wrong between 5th year and now. Those damned emotions neither of them understood, despite allowing themselves to be carried away. What hurt her the most was realizing that she had lost not only Severus, but Eris had revealed the extent of the love she would never feel from a man usually so reserved. With regret gripping her tightly around the gut, she took the last step out the door.

After a moment Severus stood up, holding the smaller hand as pale as his own. Eris smiled up at him as they walked to his bed; there was no way he was letting this girl go. He'd learned from his mistakes with her mother. He realized with a sharp pain that there was nothing he wouldn't do for the most important person in his life. In his mind, he could hear Eris trying to count the steps they were taking together and smiled the most genuine smile he could remember forming on his face.

_"One. Two. T-h-ree. Four. Ever."_

**_A/N: And so we reach the end of Part One. Part Two is probably going to be shorter, but a lot more 'plot' happens._**


	11. 10 - Secrets of a Potioneer

**_A/N: Welcome to the insanity that will be Part Two. There is a lot more 'plot' in this one and some very liberal interpretations of canon. Hopefully, you still enjoy it. Bit of a time jump to 1980._**

**_The following three chapters all have the same date because it all started out as one monstrosity of a chapter that I decided would be better separated into 3 parts._**

**10- Secrets of a Potioneer January 9****th**** 1980 (Part 1)**

"The Dark Lord grows impatient, Severus." Avery snarled at the other wizard, who simply raised a condescending eyebrow. He had grown used to the manipulations in these circles and had already proven himself far above them. Their futile attempts were mere entertainment he simply had to wash out of his robes at the end of the day.

"He's impatient because your incompetence resulted in one of our spies at the Ministry being discovered. When our new respective deadlines come and I deliver my potion and you fail to deliver your body, I wonder who he will be impatient with then." Severus drawled, enunciating each word as if speaking to a nescient child or someone of profound ineptitude. Well, he supposed, that was essentially what he was being forced to endure.

"I'll ensure…" Avery had leant over the desk and grasped Severus' collar in an attempt to threaten the potioneer. His goal was interrupted when the bell on the front door rang, signalling a customer had intruded on the unofficial meeting. The Death Eater all but tossed his comrade away and stormed out, casting a disdainful look on the woman who had entered. Severus simply tugged his robes back into their proper place with a slight smirk and turned his attention to the customer. An eyebrow raised when he recognized the fiery red hair and its owner. He hadn't seen her in months, since she had invaded his home.

"Mrs Potter, what can I do for you?" He carefully schooled his tone at just one step above formal and closer to personable. It seemed most appropriate to behave as if some sort of truce had been reached. His not having seen her up until this point and his continued looking after of Eris was a truce of sorts, depending on which way one squinted at it.

"Working on your birthday?" She responded, smiling, but also keeping a guarded voice. Apparently, his interpretation of the situation had been correct.

"I have a family to feed. Can I help you?" While not wanting to be totally unpleasant, for once, he made it clear there was no room for socializing.

"I was hoping the wizarding world had made advances muggles haven't. Is there anything that might relieve morning sickness?" Lily rushed her words with a slight blush gracing her cheeks. Severus simply raised an eyebrow, deciding he'd rather not think about the implications of that particular statement considering who she was married to. Not that marriage had been a particularly big issue 3 years ago. Inwardly sneering, he lifted a finger indicating she wait and retreated into the back of the shop where he kept the majority of his potions, preferring the front of the store be more like a catalogue. After a moment he returned with several vials of potions.

"These should relieve the effects of morning sickness for 48 hours at a time. However, it's important you only have one every 72 hours. This one is a nutrients supply to replenish what you throw up. Take it once a week. The blue one can also be taken once a week, it's a general pregnancy potion that will relieve discomfort from the second trimester onwards."

Lily looked decidedly relieved at his discretion and assistance. Severus was distinctly more comfortable when the witch left his shop very shortly after. It was a few minutes after she left he realized she was unescorted and he wasn't strictly sure Avery had left completely. With a string of curses directed to everyone from himself to Potter to the Death Eaters to Lily herself he burst out from behind his counter and opened the front door of his shop, looking around.

He made it out just in time to see Lily slip through the entry into the Leaky Cauldron. She would be safe inside the pub. It was one of the few places that remained relatively untouched by the Death Eaters. Tom's staunch protection of his pub and his patrons had proved too formidable for the dark circle. Severus recalled with some amusement when Mulciber had managed to apprehend the inn-keeper and had presented him to the Dark Lord. Tom had made such a fuss and king-hit Lucius so hard he had been let go, memories in-tact, to return with an escort to his pub. It had been decided he wasn't worth the trouble so they left him alone. In exchange, Tom served them if they came in, on the proviso they made no trouble and sat quietly at the corner of the bar furthest away from the rest of his patrons.

The Leaky Cauldron was one of the few safe places left for muggle-borns and blood traitors. Death Eaters lurked in shadows, crept around corners everywhere other than that pub. No one was safe anymore, the world had fallen under the control of the Dark Lord and he was tearing it apart piece by piece. Severus' claws had played a part and too many nights he had spent cleaning the blood out from under his finger nails. Muggles and wizarding folk alike had been victims to the reign of terror. Even Hogwarts was on high alert, particularly as most of Slytherin house were offspring of known Death Eaters. A good portion of the remainder were children of suspected Death Eaters. Severus thought privately that worrying about Slytherin was probably the least of Dumbledore's concerns – most of the Slytherin children were too well-bred to do anything publicly – it was the informants in other houses he so blatantly ignored that were likely to cause him the most strife. Particularly his precious little Gryffindor's that he refused to see fault with.

The wizard withdrew from his ruminations and returned his attention to the alleyway in front of him, taking note of who was hanging around. Several lower-ranking Death Eaters were patrolling the alley, harassing various shop-keepers and the few brave (or foolish) customers who slunk around with their heads down. The cloaked figures were flashing their brawn with empty but sadistic threats and gestures. Severus paid them no heed, they were not the true threat, least of all to him. What concerned the young man was that Bellatrix had been let off her leash once more.

The witch was in many ways the Dark Lords best weapon. She was powerful and completely devoted to her master. And completely insane. As a result, Bella as usually kept close to her master's side unless there was something major occurring. Severus knew of no plans for that day, so was unsettled to see her. Even more so when she fixed her crazed brown eyes on him, titled her head and sauntered his way.

"Cousin Sev!" Her voice was just that bit too high and shrill for his liking. She was in a mood, a bored cat waiting for the mouse to peer out of its hiding spot.

"Dear, Bella." His tone suggested anything but warmth, a fact she noticed and made a play at taking offence to. The witch widened her eyes and pouted, looking like an upset child. Severus knew the ploy, had seen others fall for it and regret the mistake for the few seconds left to them before they died. He remained still other than a slight tensing of the muscles around his eyes and mouth. Bella dropped the act.

"His newest pet, but how loyal are you Master of Secrets?" She breathed, her voice rasping from the back of her throat like a hiss.

"I serve the Dark Lord with all I am." Severus responded slowly, dropping his voice to a rumble through the ground that can be felt but not heard. The last thing he needed was someone to overhear him admitting to be a Death Eater. As it was he wasn't sure how he had managed to avoid questioning and the surely subsequent arrest. He suspected Lucius was paying someone off at the Ministry to look in exactly the opposite direction. Even so, he doubted the aurors would ignore a statement of guilt straight from the horse's mouth, as it were. He wondered for a moment if that was what Bella was intending but dismissed the idea. Her cruelty was unrivalled, but she was not diabolical enough to plan something like that, nor would she want to reduce the followers of the master she so adored. As it was, she simply rested her chin on his shoulder and tilted her head to look him in the eyes. Severus met her gaze, ensuring he occluded himself.

He didn't have to maintain the shields for very long. The sound of a door opening further down the alley reached their ears and Bella, sensing a new victim, skipped off to inflict whatever torture she could. A moment later Severus heard a scream followed by Bella's cackle and the thunderous vibration that was the Dark Mark being cast in to the sky. Definitely time to return to his shop before the aurors came and decided to haul him in along with the rest of them. He knew Bella would escape as well, which would leave the thugs he had noticed earlier to be rounded up. Severus couldn't honestly say he was sorry with that turn of events.


	12. 10b - Secrets of a Wife

**_A/N: Two updates in approximately 24 hours, this has gotta be a record. At least since initial uploads. Enjoy._**

**10- Secrets of a Wife January 9****th**** 1980 (Part 2)**

When Severus returned to Malfoy Manor that evening, the grand house was pretty much silent. Neither the Malfoys themselves nor Eris were in any of the usual rooms, nor were his attempts to summon a house elf successful. He stood in the entrance hall swathed in his robes and resembling a morbid sort of a statue and reached out with his mind, trying not to consider what would happen if he couldn't find his beloved daughter.

_"Eris?" _He called her tentatively, trying not to allow the agitation to sneak into his mental voice. Part of him prayed he had just interrupted an elaborate surprise or a game of hide and seek. The overwhelming darkness of the ancient house told him otherwise.

_ "Yes?" _Her mental voice was clear and there was no trace of harm in it, but Severus sensed that she was tired and stressed. Relief was also painfully evident, as if she had been looking for an escape from something.

_ "Where are you and Aunt Ciss?" _Severus tried to keep his mental voice as calm as possible but his nerves were fraying. Normally, by this time of him arriving, Eris would have run to him and babbled incessantly about all the hoops she had made the Malfoy's jump through. Her reservation was uncharacteristic.

_ "Ciss in little dining. I'm in my room." _The moment she told him where she was Severus took off, his cloak billowing like wings. He stretched his long legs and bounded four steps at a time up the marble staircase, as if he were flying. He turned a corner then raced down the hall and flung open the door to Eris' room. One look at the room told him she'd been distressed, though she sat motionless and cross-legged in the centre of the bed. Pretty much everything other than the bed had either been magically tossed around or was still flying through the air. All the airborne items dropped when Eris looked at her father, though she still did not move.

"What are you doing on your own?" Severus asked her, he could greet her properly when he knew what had happened to the rest of the household.

"Uncle left. Going down. Cissa tried to make things better, but got really sad." Eris replied haltingly, clearly finding words inadequate compared to what she recalled. The child fixed the problem by sending her father a mental image.

Lucius had left work early and returned home in a foul mood. His wife had been waiting eagerly for him with some news she was over joyed about. The aristocrat had fought brutally with Narcissa who had responded only to inform him that Eris had been present. With a snarl, Lucius had left the room firing a cruel parting shot at his wife. Narcissa's head had fallen as she began to cry. The woman had been so upset she had all but forgotten Eris and had wandered into the kitchen, to what end, the child had been unsure. Eris had followed her aunt but had been dismissed, which was when she had returned to her room and let her magic run rampant.

Severus sat down next to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead, the situation becoming much clearer in his head. He knew Lucius was under pressure from the Dark Lord to obtain something from the Ministry, but as yet had been unable to fulfil the request. Likely, the older man had been reprimanded by both his bosses at the Ministry and by the Dark Lord. If that was the case, it was probable Lucius had been subjected to the cruciatus curse and was in considerable pain. Severus was fairly certain he knew where Lucius had retreated to, but he couldn't take Eris with him and besides that he was concerned at how upset Narcissa had appeared in his daughter's memory. It was part and parcel of being a blood member of an Ancient and Noble House and then marrying into one, that Narcissa be composed and collected at all times. Particularly considering the girl would not have completely grasped the full extent of the emotions at play, it was a major concern the Malfoy bride had crumbled so completely. Wasting no more time, he scooped Eris up in his arms and made for the kitchen.

Just outside the kitchen, most of the Malfoy house elves sat with their elbows on their knees and their heads in their hands. All bar one had a forlorn look in their eyes. The last one, who Severus recognized as being the impertinent elf from several months ago, was watching and listening intently. The wizard decided he was most likely to get relevant information from that one, so addressed him.

"Elf. What is going on?" All of them turned at Severus' voice and hurried into a standing position in an attempt to look less idle. The attentive one seemed to know instinctively that it was he who had been addressed. Eris was looking wide-eyed at the elf and her father realized it was probably the first time she had seen one; elves were not typically allowed in the presence of the masters or mistresses unless directly ordered to be there.

"Master Severus, Mistress Eris." The elf bowed, a little theatrically for Eris' benefit. The gesture was appreciated, Eris laughed loudly and clapped. "Master is in the forbidden chamber, Mistress is burning things and dirtying the kitchen. She wants to cook and is keeping the house elves from their work. If it pleases Master we'd like to be admitted soon to make dinner for the house. Mistress is not practiced in the kitchen, if Master will forgive me for saying so"

"What's your name?" Severus asked, for some reason deciding he liked the irritating little creature. From the elf's dumbfounded expression he guessed the Malfoy's had neglected to learn the names of their elves. They might be a serving beast, but it was generally the done thing to know their names, if only to better order them around. It was an oversight he thought Lucius would eventually regret. Another elf perked up at the question, Severus considered the second elf and thought it might be a female. He hoped so.

"Dobby, Sir. If it pleases master, this is Tizzy." Dobby introduced himself and the other elf, who curtseyed. Severus nearly smirked at Dobby's correct interpretation of his interest in the other elf and was pleased she was a female.

"I will see what I may do about Mistress Narcissa. I will leave Eris in your care for a few moments. Keep her just outside the door. The rest of the elves can find something else to keep them occupied."

Severus sat Eris down in front of the two elves and watched with amusement as she immediately reached out to touch Tizzy's ear. The female elf wiggled her ear and fussed over the child with ease of long practice, while Dobby chased the other elves off to do one chore or another. Satisfied, though realistic about how quickly the elves would return to eavesdrop, the wizard stepped into the kitchen.

An elegant, manicured hand rested lightly on one of the marble benches in the spacious Malfoy kitchen. Long, slender fingers tapped of their own accord while their owner stared listlessly out of the window. A smudged black line ran down the thumb side of the right index finger. Severus, though generally clueless about make-up, knew it was whatever Narcissa put on her eyelashes to make them seem darker and longer. The witch must have inadvertently wiped it off while swiping away tears. Also clear to the young wizard was that Narcissa was totally oblivious to whatever was occurring around her, or else she would have cleaned her finger. And turned off the pot that was boiling over on the stove.

Severus proceeded cautiously, not wanting to startle his strained friend, though he did think it prudent to turn off any stoves. Though she rarely had the opportunity to flaunt her powers, he was willing to bet someone born of the Ancient and Noble House of Black was probably more than adept at wielding magic. Another hand presented on the bench, but Severus tapped a different rhythm, more steady, a means to alert her to his presence without alarming her. Narcissa startled and turned around, her brown eyes large and forlorn. With every breath her lip shook, a movement that ran down her neck and across the slim shoulders. After a moment she stepped into Severus and clutched desperately at his robes. The young wizard stood completely still, in complete shock over her reaction. He was utterly clueless about witches, a point that was being driven home harder than it needed to. He certainly didn't know how to comfort them if they were crying. Much to his relief, Narcissa managed to compose herself and stepped back again.

"I'm sorry Severus that was not my finest moment." The steely edge of her breeding crept into her quiet voice. Severus merely raised an eyebrow. Though he refused to accept even the slightest indication of emotion in himself, for some reason he encouraged it in the woman before him.  
"I have no doubt your reaction was justified; nothing less than catastrophic would cause a woman of your status to crumble in such a manner."

"Lucius and I had a fight. I had such news for him; he would have been so pleased. I was even going to cook. But he wouldn't hear of it." Narcissa dropped her head and blinked slowly, once again she steadied her breathing. "He accused me of being unfaithful and that was why we had yet to conceive." Severus seethed internally; the insult Lucius had so carelessly thrown at his wife was of the gravest sought, particularly for a well-bred, pureblood woman. "I was going to tell him I was pregnant this evening as well."

Narcissa finished in a small voice and fell apart once again. If it wasn't for Severus' quick reaction, the witch would have fallen to her knees on the cold stone ground. Severus scooped up his friend, though her feet stepped weakly on the ground, and made for the door. He shouldered it open and scattered the congregation of house elves on the other side.  
"Tea!" He sniped at one of them and continued on his way to the lounge room, Eris walking behind him.

Just as he settled Narcissa in the chair, Tizzy appeared, a tea-tray in hand. The dutiful house-elf served tea to the witch and milk to Eris, who was leaning on her aunt's knees. Severus watched for a few moments as Narcissa sipped her tea and the colour subsequently began to gradually return to her cheeks.

"How about you tell Eris about her new cousin?" The wizard suggested and lifted his daughter onto Narcissa's lap. As the older woman began to speak, he stormed off, hellfire under his heels, in search of Lucius.


	13. 10c - Secrets of an Aristocrat

**_A/N: So I decided to make my own spell because I have an inflated sense of my own skill. I do however have a rudimentary knowledge of Latin but anyone who can correct tenses please do so. It roughly translates as 'bring forth the memory'. The pensieve room in the second half of the chapter is an idea I read elsewhere, but I can't recall where. If anyone happens to know, please inform me and I will make the effort to contact the author and gain their permission._**

**10- Secrets of an Aristocrat January 9****th**** 1980 (Part 3)**

Beneath the foundations of Malfoy Manor, a suite of concrete rooms had been constructed to serve as the domain of the Lord of the Manor. Of this suite, there were two central rooms the aristocrat frequented most often, neither of which were a haven of pleasure for anyone save the sadistic streak that perverted the nobility of Lucius Malfoy. One room served as a cage for whatever mudblood pet took the fancy of Lucius. It wasn't so much furnished as accessorized by the occasional metal device, designed to inflict the utmost pain on whoever ended up on the wrong end of it. The other, was simply shelves; wall to wall, floor to ceiling shelves. These shelves were lined with pensieves of the most violent and atrocious content available in Britain. A concrete table in the centre of the room, allowed Lucius to select a pensieve and set it up on an altar where he could worship perversion.

Severus shivered, both from the cooler temperatures below ground and the eerie feeling of silent screams of agony setting on his skin. The wizard loathed this room and he streak in its owner that had prompted its creation. More often than not he ignored the room's existence and the cruelty in Lucius because somehow, that would make him culpable for the atrocities that had occurred within these walls.

He was though and, he couldn't deny his direct involvement. Far too many of the pensieves showed his own image wilfully inflicting pain on innocent victims, all for the sake of knowledge. That suggested an inherent cruelty in himself, the same as Lucius, though he refused to believe it. Lucius did this for pleasure, Severus only complied out of survival and a nobler quest to understand. And, more importantly, he despised himself for it. Every act scarred him just as much as it did the victim. Surely that redeemed him, elevated him above the horror? But guilt still slithered around his neck and constricted like a boa.  
Lucius was immersed in a memory when Severus came upon him, so the younger man stood and silently waited, banishing the accusation from his eyes. After a moment the blond surfaced and faced his comrade, a smooth smile spreading across his face that made Severus distinctly uncomfortable. He ignored the expression, as he did so many other things in this room, and simply waited for Lucius to speak; the aristocrat enjoyed the sound of his own voice so was bound to start sooner or later.

"Severus," he intoned, the slow baritone of his voice indicating his relaxation, "it is so rare for you to come down here unless ordered. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"To whom, might be a better question." Severus mimicked the easy tone as a way to lessen the threat of his words. Lucius' grey eyes tensed for a moment, before he relaxed again. It was not genuine comfort, Severus could tell, it was forced, almost theatrical. Though there was little about Lucius that wasn't. The younger man nearly smirked.

"You saw my wife then? How tiresome women's fickle emotions can be?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "But I forget, you are a father, prone to blindness when it comes to the weakness of the fairer sex."

"You have granted Avery the privilege of your ear for too long." Severus paused as if considering, when in reality he waited to see the contemptuous smirk form on Lucius' face so his next words would have the biggest impact possible. "I would suggest not letting the Dark Lord or Bella hear your views if you intend to retain the advantage of their good graces."

It was a source of great enjoyment for Severus to watch his one-time-mentor blanch in the next few seconds. The recovery attempt was even more spectacularly flawed and included extensive hair and robe smoothing. Casually alluding to Bella and the Dark Lord hadn't even taken that much effort on Severus' part and he'd had the pleasure of such a satisfying reaction in return. He filed that particular tidbit of information away into the part of his brain labelled 'survival techniques'. Once Lucius settled, Severus continued, his tone a slightly edgier in response to the older man's error.

"Your wife had some news for you that was to your benefit, if you had stayed to listen to her rather than Avery." Severus paused and watched as Lucius looked down at his fingers resting lightly on the concrete table. Typical Lucius, always paying attention at what was hard enough to break him when he inevitably threw himself against it. "Narcissa is stronger than the table you lean against and has a more worthwhile interior."

Silence settled across the room, with the exception of Lucius' barely controlled breath. Severus realized the theatrics had been more carefully crafted than he had first surmised. He felt the adrenaline course through his limbs and he rocked back onto his heels in readiness to leave the room should the need arise, there was no way he would fight Lucius here.

"Do you know what memory I was looking at, Severus?" Lucius purred which immediately put Severus even more on guard than he already was, he felt his muscles tense into rocks. "It was an old memory, one of my first experiments. Oh how brilliant your insights into the human body! You knew every little tick, from your work with potions I suppose. You learned so much back then, so keen and inquisitive. A…lust…for knowledge more potent than any other." The blond paused and the spy recognized impending motion. Every muscle in Lucius body coiled slowly before it inched forward with the utmost care, as if in slow motion. "Come, brother."

The term of endearment came out as a snarl as Lucius recognized that Severus was not going willingly obey him. The aristocrat lunged forward just as Severus sprung backward and readied his wand. Lucius noticed the movement and drew his own wand, but pointed it at the pensieve rather than Severus himself. The younger man stood motionless, his weight balanced equally across his feet, unsure whether to spring forward or back

"Memoria exorior!" Lucius howled, a wolf screaming at the moon.

The pensieve shattered which sent white marble and silky tendrils of recollection hurtling through the air until they bathed the room in an eldritch shade of white. Severus watched in horror as the room transformed around him into the chamber next door. He saw himself, a mere 2 years ago looming over a young woman chained to a wooden table. This was the moment he hated most in all the memories locked away inside his head of horrors. It was the day he had become his father once and for all.

The young woman was drenched in her own blood, the result of experiments. Lucius was fascinated in how he could inflict the most pain on someone. Severus was intent on learning more about the functions of the human body. It also provided a rare opportunity to harvest a rare potions ingredient; human blood. He justified it to himself that she was going to die anyway, his acts were simply giving her death a purpose to the benefit of others.

The thought process sickened him as the memory ebbed and flowed around him. No one had benefited from his actions, except Lucius' sick need to prove his own status by reducing others in the most sadistic way possible. Severus kept his face impassive as he decided whether it was better to watch the pleasure on Lucius' face or subject himself to reliving the woman's pain.

Arlie, her name was, the oath he broke. Every scream torn from the pits of her chest rent his soul in two. The break eventually numbed him until he became a passive observer of the torture before him. He couldn't feel anything for her, couldn't bear to muster a single emotion. Even when he saw the unadulterated bloodlust in Lucius' eyes, need to rival that of a vampire, he didn't even register horror.

Lucius bore the same expression now, a sick glint in his cold grey eyes and he was nearly baring his teeth. The end of this memory would send Lucius into a frenzy, Severus knew, while he would most likely be spilling his guts in the nearest receptacle. The aristocrat knew what was coming too, that was evident in the considered way he clasped his hands behind his back and lifted his chin. Loathing flooding his veins, Severus tried to ignore the filth he was encased in.

Over at a nearby sink, Lucius washed his hands while Severus stood over the woman, barely alive, waiting for instruction. The blonde needed only nod and the younger man knew what to do. Lucius, his fun over, ignored the process, simply leaving a fine bottle of firewhiskey on the counter. Severus decided to forgo his wand in favour of one of the finely crafted silver daggers Lucius kept in abundance. This attracted some of the older man's attention; the dark wizard was known to keep things clean, something a dagger rarely did. Smoothly, Severus slit the woman's throat; he'd forgotten her name by that point, decided he never wanted to remember it again. Once the deed was done, he left the dagger on her stomach and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. Before he was even out the door, he'd opened the bottle and was downing it by the gulp.

The memory finally ended, leaving both men breathing heavily, for decidedly different reasons. Severus eventually managed to exhale slowly and fixed a hateful look on Lucius. It was enough to knock some vague semblance of sense into the older man just as Severus took his leave.

On his way out the door, Eris in hand, he passed Narcissa. She was still crying and followed them out the front door. As the dark wizard reached the gate to Malfoy Manor he glanced back briefly. The witch was on the veranda, leaning heavily on one of the numerous pillars with a hand resting gently on her abdomen. A flash of pity went through him, the intensity of which increased when Lucius joined his wife. As he rested a hand on the thin shoulder of the witch, she bowed her head so Severus couldn't see the hurt he knew was there. As he walked out the gate, he could feel Eris reaching over his shoulder towards her aunt. He thought, she would realize the peril of their decisions soon enough.

**_A/N: So this is the end of my latest bout of pre-written. Life is actually pretty crappy at the moment, so I make no guarantees as to my focus on any one thing at present._**


	14. 11 - Born into Loneliness

**_A/N: Kill me later for this delay, just read the chapter first. But in all seriousness, my apologies. That was a heartbreaking note to leave you all stranded on. I've been super busy with teaching placement, uni and having someone very dear to me go through some really serious mental health things.  
And so we enter the chaos (badum tish) of Part 2: Beginnings of Chaos_**

**11 – Born into loneliness June 4****th****-5****th**** 1980**

Lucius looked decidedly relieved when Severus walked into the maternity ward of St Mungo's. This despite the wizard's not having spoken for 6 months, aside from what was required to maintain face in the public eye. It was little wonder, supposed Severus, who else would have come running at 11:58pm to help the aristocrat through the birth of his first child. The blond looked up and approached Severus quickly, clasping the hand that wasn't holding Eris. All the conflict melted away through the desperation in Lucius' grip.

At that moment a feminine shriek ripped through the hallway, causing a flurry of healers to jump to attention and rush into a room just a little further down. Lucius' grey eyes veritably melted under the strain, a reminder that he was in fact human. The younger wizard simply rolled his eyes and handed Eris off to his once again friend before stalking off down the hall. Very helpfully, Eris turned her eyes upon her current guardian and started laughing. The thin line of Lucius' lips settled into a grimace.

With nerves controlling his muscles rather than reason, the man had resorted to incessant pacing, ignoring the protests of the tiny little squirming thing in his arms. Eventually she gave up and started on pulling each side of the long blond hair. It took a grand total of 17 minutes for the already strung out aristocrat to tire of that particular game and he turned steel upon the exasperated child.

"Are you capable of being still and quiet for even just the barest moment you insufferable miniscule human?"

"Sound like Daddy." Eris responded, clearly completely unaffected by the harsh tone taken with her. Lucius merely looked off into the middle distance wondering how the circumstances of his life had lead him to standing in a hospital hallway holding his younger friends devil that most people mistook for a child.

Severus, who had been observing for several minutes, decided it was the opportune moment to save his daughter from a particularly nasty hex of some description.

"Your wife is asking for you." Severus answered Lucius' unspoken question, taking his daughter as the older man nearly ran into the room. "You really need to stop harassing your Uncle. Those silver hairs will turn grey if you keep going like this, then what will you play with?"

"Uncle started it." Eris smiled before settling against her father's chest. It was a late night for the little girl, after all. Severus wrapped his cloak around her and leant against the wall, enjoying the feel of her breathing against him. Her breath slowed as she settled into sleep, clearly feeling comfortable and safe. He didn't deserve the trust, he knew, yet here it was granted to him without restraint.

Having Eris abandoned into his care had changed things. Some part of him had softened, though it was a heavily guarded part. Acknowledging that did not equate to fooling himself into believing he was a good or kind man, or deserving of affection. He was still a bully, still a servant to the Dark Lord and embroiled in darkness that he chose not to forsake. But perhaps he was a slightly lighter shade of black. Eris' innocence was a chance for him to do something right, something to fall into his hands that he did not corrupt and pervert. From whom, if not him, would she learn forgiveness and compassion? And in the process maybe he could teach himself too.

On a simpler level she needed to learn that some people could be relied upon and how to form attachments. He'd never had the privilege. With an abusive father and a terrified mother, he'd had no one as a child. It was only once he had attended Hogwarts he'd had an inkling that was not the norm; only since Eris he'd realized it had been to his detriment. For a decade now he'd convinced himself he had grown stronger from his imposed solitude and lack of emotional connection. It was that belief which had orchestrated his near seamless integration into the Death Eaters. That was not the life he wanted for his daughter.

Tiring of examining himself, Severus considered how a child would affect the Malfoy's. It was a duty that the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy have a child, preferably a son and heir. That would be a source of relief to Lucius, and Narcissa too who had been the subject of nasty speculation for not producing a child earlier. But Narcissa had a much simpler drive; she was a woman who wanted to be a mother. It would be a great joy and comfort to her. Severus recalled how Narcissa had always mothered the first years, himself included, and seemingly enjoyed doing so. And there was no mistaking how she had taken to Eris. He also suspected that Narcissa hoped a child would bring her husband home to her more often.

Lucius was a slightly different matter. There was no questioning that he wanted the best for his family, but the aristocrat seemed to mistake status for what his family actually needed. If the child was a girl, Severus suspected that Lucius would be temporarily furious at the lack of a son, but eventually come around as he had to Eris. However, if Narcissa had a son, it would work the opposite. The relief and excitement would give way to a dire need to continue to improve. Lucius would pressure a son into being the best at everything far too early, all in the name of preserving family honour. It could create a serious rift with Narcissa, who just wanted to preserve the family.

The other complication of a son was that he would eventually grow up and require a wife. Severus stiffened at that thought. Eris would not be an unreasonable option from the Malfoy's perspective. Her blood was not ideal; the bastard daughter of a muggle born and a half blood was a risk for one of the pure 28. However, Severus had proved himself cunning, intelligent and was well respected among many of the noble houses. Eris herself was proving her ability with magic and was by no means a stupe. It would also legitimise Eris's position in society, which was not necessarily a bad thing, but it was not always a good thing. He did not want his daughter catapulted into the harsh spotlight of wizarding society. Certainly not with the Malfoys who, he suspected, were about to become embroiled in something significantly bigger than they were. He only hoped the archaic tradition of younger wives was maintained, at least with regards to his daughter.

Lucius' distinctive blond head appeared around the corner and indicated Severus should follow. The darker wizard contained his amusement at the slightly baffled look on his friend's face. He wouldn't mock the new father too much though, at least not to his face. This was the way children were meant to come into the world; their parents should have a look of wonder and love as opposed to fear and confusion. Not that he would've traded Eris. Perhaps Severus wouldn't mock the look on Lucius' face, but there was irresistible ammunition in the baby's shock of black hair.

Narcissa smiled wanly up at the visitors, her arms cradling the tiny child and her surprisingly long hair fell over her shoulders. The tones were like an eclipse, black with radiant white streaks. The streaks created a beautiful contrast with the baby's own hair and made him look even more like his mother. As if the pale skin and fine features weren't evidence enough. All in all, the new mother looked exhausted but irrepressibly ecstatic.

Magic was used as little as possible when a child was born. Sure nutritious potions were a staple, but when it actually came to the birth it was mostly natural to allow mother and child to bond as muggles would. The main difference between muggles and witches was that often a deep, magical bond would form between mother and child. Magical ties would also occur between the baby and its father, but they were often secondary. That was what had happened between Eris and her father; it was a secondary connection, but it ran deeper. Perhaps due to the lack of a motherly figure. The complexity of the link also served as an explanation for their ability to hold mental conversations. Severus could tell that the bond had already started to be put in place between Narcissa and the newborn. The tendrils of magic were almost visible with the way the pulsed through the air, a slight luminescence indicating where they ran like veins between the Malfoy mother and child.

"Say hello to your uncle, Draco." The happy mother crooned, and the looming wizard approached cautiously while restraining his insatiably curious daughter. Beneath the thick mass of dark hair, Draco had grey eyes, exactly like his father. Severus wondered if that would make up for the Black inherited hair in Lucius' eyes. Eris leaned forward and stared intently at the baby, her mental babble going incessantly and at a high rate.

_"Yes, it is human my sweet. Yes, he is Cissy's and Lucius'. Yes, you'll be able to play with him later. I will ask your Aunt if you can touch him." _Severus answered mentally. "Narcissa, Eris would like to feel Draco?"

"Of course, just be gentle." The woman proffered her child and Eris gently reached out a hand to stroke the baby's nose. Severus couldn't help but be impressed at his little whirlwind's newfound capacity to not destroy everything. When Eris finished, Severus too held the baby, remembering when Eris had been that tiny. After several moments, he left Eris with Narcissa and took Lucius outside.

As soon as they were outside the door Severus spun around. He grasped Lucius by his collar and held him against the wall, breathing hard. For his part, Lucius looked murderous even as his own breath came in ragged gasps. The younger man was distinctly relieved he was fitter than his friend, and thus able to restrain him.

"I hope to Merlin you know what you have in that room." Severus hissed and indicated the room behind him. "That, in there, is perfect. You have a wife who would go to hell and back for you and your son. And you have a healthy, beautiful little boy. He will continue your line, make sure it's worth continuing." He stepped even closer. "Do not, destroy this, or so help you, Lucius."

Severus cast him off and returned to them room. He sat next to Narcissa on the bed, holding Eris on one knee while he played with the newborn. Lucius had yet to join them.

"Is Lucius coming back?" Narcissa asked, her voice carefully neutral.

"He should be back for a little while. I'm sure he wants to announce Draco to his friends."

"The boss likes families?"

"Indeed. It is good business practice to include employee's families."

"I do not want to exhaust myself, perhaps I should hold off on any business agreements."

"Perhaps." Severus responded slowly.

As the two lapsed into a solemn silence, Lucius re-entered the room. His robes were firmly back in place, a point he reinforced with a side long glance at his friend. Narcissa's eyes lit up at the sight of her husband, though the radiance faded at his next words.

"I returned simply to say I have to depart; I am being summoned."

The Malfoy wife looked down sadly as he left and Severus noticed the slight sheen of tears fill her brown eyes. He felt guilty leaving Narcissa alone, but it was after 3am and Eris was beginning to get restless. And besides, there was every chance, the woman would be left alone many times in the coming years. In saying that, he could still do something to help.

"You know where I live, Narcissa." He smirked. "If you need some assistance raising a young child." The woman smiled and shook her head, but Severus could see she had understood the message. With that, he swept from the hospital.

**_A/N: Brief factual note, according to the HP wiki Narcissa is blonde with blue eyes. However, I can't find that info given in the books. And despite staring at the tapestry for ages, there's no further information. So, I've taken the genetics implied by the movie that is, dark hair and dark eyes. This makes the running gag of Draco's hair more effective. I'm aware brown eyes are a dominant gene and Draco has the grey eyes of his father, let's just take that as an anomaly. - _**


	15. 12 - Beauty and Beginnings

**_A/N: I'll admit the purpose of this chapter is pretty much just plot that every Harry Potter fan knows anyway. Also, I've made good use of poetic license. Going for amusement in this chapter, so I hope you get a giggle. Although there was some stress. Had to be. _**

**12 – Beauty and Beginnings July 31****st**** 1980**

Eris, beautiful little girl with bright eyes and a winning smile, had a devilish streak. If she was older, she would blame it on her father for naming her after the Greek goddess of chaos and strife. As it was, she just took her revenge on him by sowing discord, generally of the mischievous kind, with him as the focal point. It helped the curious 2 and half year old, that she slept less than her father. That was why it was 11 at night and she was sitting in the doorway to her father's room. That and, she was bored.

Green and black eyes darted around the room trying to find something to do that wouldn't get her in too much trouble. After a few moments her gaze rested on the smooth grey point that was Severus' wand. She started to smile with the idea of it, before she once more frowned. The little girl knew she would be in a lot of trouble, but it looked like such fun. And the way it called to her; it called to her magic, well that was the word her father used to describe when she played tricks on him, like moving books without touching them. Mind made up, she snuck forward, retrieved the wand and scuttled into the lounge room.

Cross-legged on the floor, Eris ran a finger along the smooth wood enjoying the way it seemed to come alive under her touch. She eyed a book on one of the shelves above her, pointed the wand and framed what she wanted in her mind. Immediately, the book left its home and flew towards her, hovering in the air until she clasped it and set it down next to her. Sheer delight caused her to giggle as she set about seeing what else she could do with her newfound implement.

Thanks to having spent the last 2 years as a death eater and the entirety of his life as someone's punching bag, Severus had grown used to sleeping with a wand under his pillow if he was threatened at night. So when he felt something land on his stomach, that was not the correct weight to be his daughter, he panicked when he realized he was missing his wand. The result of that fear was a burst of magic that sent a hapless owl flying off the bed and into the opposite wall.

Groaning like a dead thing, Severus dragged himself from his bed, across the floor and squatted before the owl. He recognized it immediately as a Mungo's owl; as if the time of delivery hadn't been clue enough. It was a stupid or truly desperate man who came to the dark potioneer during the day, let alone during the few hours of solace he had at night. Gently he stroked the owl and realized it was not hurt, just put out at its reception. Nothing a few owl treats wouldn't fix. The note requested his presence at the hospital with a potion to help witches in labour and a potion for traumatized husbands. Severus smirked and sent the owl on its way.

The next issue was finding the fiend who had stolen his wand. Eris was the most logical conclusion, but surely she wouldn't risk his wrath by pinching his wand? The giggle that reached his ears suggested otherwise. Severus was fairly certain he'd never moved faster in his life than when he ran into the lounge room. Despite his speed, the wizard wished he'd discovered what had happened sooner.

Chaos reigned over the room, with its mistress holding only a very loose leash. Absolutely nothing in the room was where it was meant to be and yet, Eris was in absolutely no danger. Quite the opposite, she seemed to be revelling in the experience. Severus crossed his arms and leant against the door frame, slightly at a loss as to what to do. If he startled his daughter, it was very likely all the objects flying around would suddenly come crashing down possibly injuring either Eris or himself. So he just waited for her to turn around and see him.  
As soon as her father had entered the room, Eris had sensed his presence closer to her. Before she could respond, she had to get all the objects back under control. She also figured she had better pack up; if she didn't very likely she would get in trouble. Gradually she tried to call the magic back to her and settle the furniture and books back in their proper place. Upon doing so, she spun around and gave her father the best smile she could manage. Simultaneously, she put the wand behind her back.

"Morning, Dad." Eris chirped, causing Severus to simply raise his eyebrow.

"Wand, Daughter." The innocent smile faltered momentarily before she recovered and widened her eyes to an innocent circle.

"What wand?"

"Accio." Severus said eventually and enjoyed immensely the surprised expression on Eris' face as the wand lifted out of her hands and over her shoulder. The wizard tucked the wand into its proper place and scooped up his daughter. He deposited her in her own room and closed the door, figuring it was the safest place for the few minutes he needed to get dressed.

Apparently he was wrong. In the 7 or so minutes he'd required to get dress, his daughter had managed to empty her entire closet and was apparently choosing the dress she wanted to wear. Severus was slightly amazed she had sensed they were going out, he assumed she'd been privy to his thoughts at some point. In future, he realized, he was going to have to devise a charm to do up the multitude of buttons on his frock coat, lest further damage be done while he fumbled over them with his long fingers.

"Eris Snape!" He roared and the child in question spun around to face her father. "You will clean up all your clothes right now so help you!"

A burst of panicked magic burst from Eris, sending quite a few of the clothes back to where they belonged. The rest of them she put away as fast as possible under the stern, watchful eye of her father. Little did she know, the stern face was struggling to conceal rumbling laughter at the early morning antics. Once the task was done she stood at Severus' feet, hands clasped in front of her and wide eyes gazing up at him

_"Sorry Dad." _ The wizard snorted, but sent a smile through the mental link. After that incident, Eris was surprisingly compliant as she was dressed. Severus grabbed the potion's the hospital had requested, his daughter and apparated.

A medi-witch greeted Severus the moment he appeared at Mungo's and greeted him warmly, but attempted to block him from going any further towards the room. He attempted to step forward and the witch stood in his way and redirected the conversation to Eris. That was a decidedly bad move as Severus' protective instincts kicked in with the force of a Hippogriff stampede. He shifted his robes over his daughter and stood up to his full height. Most of the medical staff were used to intimidation and so didn't react, this one however cowered. Severus' voice dropped to a threatening roll of thunder.

"My daughter is none of your concern. Additionally, I am not sure I trust an imbecile such as yourself with potions as potent as these. So I suggest you let me past or I shall happily leave your patient's in distress."

A moment later Severus understood the reason why the witch had held him off. None other than James Potter paced by at the other end of the corridor. So it was Lily and her child whom he had brought the potions for. He couldn't help but soften thinking of Lily. It was becoming easier to think favourably on things since Eris had become a part of his life. That was perhaps the only thing that prevented him from sneering at the boy who had bullied him all through school. However, he still looked distinctly displeased when James approached, and not all of it was due to his fear that Eris might be discovered.

"Master Snape, what are you doing here?" The Potter pest virtually spat out the title. Eris, sensing the negative energy and her dad's tension, began to fidget. That didn't help Severus' tension and he roared at his daughter to be still through the mental link. He knew he would have to apologize for that later, but at that point there were more pressing concerns.

"Ensuring the birth of your first of child goes smoothly." Severus secretly enjoyed watching his rival realise he was unable to wiggle out of that one.

"What do you want, Severus? Must you mar every happy occasion? Just because no one would go near enough to your slimy self to bless you with a child, does not mean you ruin the birth of mine." The potioneer barely managed to contain his anger. The white hot rage flashed through him, draining all colour and replacing his veins with icy fury. His lips thinned to a razors edge and his muscles coiled, if he had struck the man before him would have crumpled like paper.

"I simply need to see your wife to ensure it is safe for her to take the potions and what amount." Potter, taken aback by the cordial tone, stood away letting Severus past. Before striding past, the dark wizard shoved the calming draught towards the other man. "I genuinely don't care how much you take."

Lily's room was a double, but the other bed was empty. Clearly she had progressed in her labour too quickly to be moved into a proper birthing suite. In this case, it was a relief as Severus was able to place Eris on the spare bed as he tended to his patient. Several diagnostic spells revealed there was nothing actually wrong with Lily or the birth. Some witches progressed very quickly through labour which, while stressful for the attending medical staff, was not necessarily a problem. The wizard worked as quickly as possible to organise recommended dosages. Lily, in the throngs of labour failed to acknowledge him. On his part Severus, treated her as any other patient, allowing the cool professional detachment to slip over his demeanour. As soon as he was complete he scooped up his daughter and left. It was usually best to allow trained medical staff back to the woman as quickly as possible in similar situations.

Moments after landing from the apparation, Eris wiggled free toddled away from her father and stared at him with crossed arms and a scowl on her face. The pursed lips and squinted eyes, which were intended to be threatening, only managed to achieve adorable. Severus stared at the sincere pools for a moment before laughing. Severus Snape, sombre potions master and feared death eater was laughing so hard he had to squat down to keep his balance. Even Eris had never seen her father like that before and her eyes widened. Suddenly, inspiration struck and the three-year-old bounced forward and pushed her father open. As soon as Severus noticed the movement, he had been on guard and so was able to catch the little terror as he tumbled over backwards.

It certainly was a sight to behold. The black-clad, stern of face potions was gone for a moment. What remained was a young man lying on the floor playing with his daughter. The dark mark did not call, the screams of those he had tortured faded in his mind, all he could see was the smiling face of his child. The one thing in the world he hoped more than anything he didn't screw up. But he knew he probably would, trapped in the Death Eater's as he was. But he could think about that tomorrow. Right then, there was a child to be tickled.

**_A/N: Get ready for trouble in the next couple of chapters. This is really not technically my fault, blame JK for the plot line basis. Just because I'm adding extra cruelty is hardly the point.  
P.S thank you to my new reviewer _****_J_**


	16. 13 - Concerning Prophecies

**_A/N: I will admit this took some real plot wrangling to get canon to kinda fit with the basic plan I have for this. The next couple of chapters all happen within a few days of each other. High drama warning! It becomes more focused on Eris after these few. There's also going to be a time jump because I'm basically incompetent when it comes to writing young children. Actually I'm basically incompetent when it comes to children. Just ask my sister.  
Also to clarify, Harry's birth happened fairly late on July 31_****_st_****_ for my purposes, so the events of this chapter are basically 18 hours after that. Mostly because I tend to think the prophecy probably happened fairly quickly after the birth. There's nothing canon that clarifies that. And yes I know that was meant to be her first prophecy, I'm ignoring that for my own purposes._**

**13 – Concerning Prophecies - 1****st**** of August 1980**

Severus was seated, well perhaps seated was the wrong word, haphazardly arranged on a chair in front of the fire. His head lolled back over the couch and his legs stretched out in front of him, like a plank of wood. Or perhaps alabaster considering his pallor. Eris was standing behind him, hands on her hips, as she stared at her barely conscious father. He had collapsed after the end of their tickle fight, she had not. More to the point, hints of daylight were beginning to seep in around the curtains and she was hungry. She had already tried making the food come to her, but discovered she couldn't. Unbeknownst to the child, Severus had eventually realised he would need to ward the entire house against his favourite little pain in the neck, and had done so.

The little girl poked her father in the head, which elicited a noncommittal grunt. So she poked him harder and paired it with a mental prod. The grunt that time sounded more like a word she wasn't allowed to use. Growing frustrated, Eris slaps a hand to each of her Dad's cheeks and yells at him to wake up. That proved effective as he swung forward and pulled himself into a standing position.

"Hungry." Severus wearily turned to eyeball his daughter, very carefully controlling the string of curses he was thinking. It wasn't her fault, he reasoned, she was nearly 3 it had been a stressful night. For his part, he'd signed on for this exhaustion when he'd agreed to being her parent 3 years ago. With a deep sigh he scooped her up and wandered into the kitchen. He set her down in her high chair with a bowl of fruit salad, sat down next to her…and promptly fell asleep with his head in his hands.

Around 90 minutes later, Severus' head fell out of his hands and crashed onto the table thus waking him up. Blearily he looked around, and tumbled out of his chair when he realised Eris wasn't in her chair. He drew his wand and, suddenly wide awake, stormed into the lounge room. Once again he nearly collapsed, at least this time it was in pure and utter relief.

Narcissa Malfoy was seated cross legged on his floor, her back resting against the couch. She was holding her own two month old in her lap, so he was leaning against her chest. Eris was on her knees gently reaching forward to stroke the baby's hair. It was the quietest and gentlest the two year old had ever been. She was clearly fascinated with the smaller human and had apparently decided that being soft was the best way to be allowed to investigate. Meanwhile, Narcissa was teaching her niece, to a surprising degree of success, how to say 'Draco'.

"Lucius did end up charming his hair then." Severus said by way of greeting. His daughter ignored him, but Narcissa turned his way with a serene smile on her face. She looked relaxed and content; glowing in motherhood.

"No, actually. That thick black mop fell out a few days after he was born. This blond hair has started growing in the last month or so. I heard you had a hospital call out last night."

"Indeed. The Potter's had their child. I was required to deliver some potions, Eris accompanied me."

"That would explain why you were asleep in her food then." Narcissa respond, smiling fondly up at him. Severus slumped and allowed his friend to see how taxed he really was. The witch stood up, deftly repositioning her son, attaching Eris to her leg before she rested a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Take a day off. You're not in at the shop today, let me take Eris, you sleep. For once."

Not long after that, Severus dozed off to the sound of Narcissa apparating away, two children in tow. He knew his daughter would be well cared for, not least because Lucius was working and wouldn't be present. In that comfortable knowledge his world went black.

For 6pm, the Hogs Head was surprisingly empty. Actually, Severus mused, it wasn't that surprising. Of late most businesses were closed or very nearly empty due to the constant patrol of Death Eaters. He had a night off for once. After he'd woken up from his nap he'd made the potentially foolish decision to see if he could drink alcohol responsibly. As yet he was on his 2nd neat firewhisky in an hour. That wasn't necessarily a disaster; more than once he'd been on his 2nd bottle of firewhisky in an hour. Assisting him in keeping his wits was the presence of Albus Dumbledore. The great wizard was in a small room above the bar with a slightly deluded looking woman. The conversation seemed to be worth listening to so Severus had hung around to eavesdrop

"You ancestry does you credit Miss Trelawney, as does your previous prophecy." Albus said and Severus then recognized the woman to be the granddaughter of the great seer Cassandra Trelawney. He vaguely wondered what the previous prophesy was.

"Chaos shall reign the world even as she is taken from it!" Doom coloured the seer's voice, but it was the words that sent chills down Severus' spine. He immediately thought of his daughter but knew he couldn't leave his post lest he draw attention to himself.

"Indeed. Now shall we discuss your position as Professor of Divination?" All of a sudden the woman went rigid and, though he couldn't see them, Severus imagined her eyes glazing over and rolling into the back of her head.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"*****

Just as Severus was leaning forward to hear the remainder of the prophecy a hand grasped him by his collar, pulling him back, while at the same time kicking the door open. Albus and Sybil stood up as Severus was tossed into the room. The great wizard seemed unsurprised at the intrusion as the eavesdropper stood up and straightened his robes. He turned around and sneered at his captor.

"Aberforth is it? Why don't you go back to the goats you…love…so much?" With that scathing suggestion, he apparated away.

Upon landing in the lounge room of the Riddle Manor, Severus immediately prostrated himself and waited. He heard robes swish smoothly, and he visualized a snake slithering toward him.

"Rise, child, Severus. You are always welcome in my court."

"My Lord, I apologize for arriving unannounced, but I have witnessed something of relevance to you." The Dark Lord approached and Severus immediately felt the slippery presence in his mind. The memory was at the forefront while Eris was relegated to the back where she was safe. A moment later he withdrew.

"You are to be commended on your initiative, Severus, for gathering this information." The Dark Lord hissed. Never before had Severus been so tense; his muscles became branches under his skin, the veins like the grooves in the bark. It was never wise to bear bad news to the darkest wizard known the world had ever seen. More than that, the younger man knew he would be required to lie. His master would ask if he knew of any children born in the previous few days. Severus would think of Lily and her baby, and lie. Because, though she had wronged him, he still loved her. More perhaps, because now they were even.

"Do you know, my lord, to whom the prophecy may refer?" Severus asked cautiously, aware that the slightest give away could result in Lily's death.

"There have been two children born in the last few days to members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Potter's and Longbottom's have both had sons. Both have thrice defied me." The Dark Lord lapsed into silence, clearly mulling over the information as Severus stood praying that the prophecy referred to the Longbottom's. And hating himself for wishing death upon a child. "However, it seems the Potter boy is the chosen one."

Severus froze as his Lord sneered, his heart pounding, effectively drowning out any other sound. His toes curled in his boots, clenching at the ground. It was all he could do not to disapparate on the spot. The Dark Lord's reasoning was obvious, much as it pained him to admit it. James was a pureblood and Lily a muggleborn, thus making their child a half-blood. The Dark Lord had always had an affinity for half-bloods, being half-blood himself. Severus supposed that was part of the reason he had been accepted into the fold so quickly. The Dark Lord spun away, his robes billowing like eerie black clouds. Severus fell to his knees, terrified that his Lord would go out and kill Lily at that moment.

The witch was still the first woman he had ever loved, and still held a piece of his heart. She was also half of Eris. Lily had contributed in the making of the most perfect thing in his life, for that reason he could never resent her. For that reason he would love her, always.

There was also the vague sense that if the Dark Lord got to Lily, he would learn of Eris. Severus could not be sure, but he strongly suspected Lily had something of Eris'. He recalled the way Lily had stared at Eris, as if etching her into her memory. A moment later he remembered having stumbled upon her sketchbook while they were in Hogwarts. It was highly likely the witch had a drawing of his daughter. He also knew his thoughts would likely become more scattered if she were killed, thus he himself could reveal her. Paralysing fear kicked him in the gut.

"Please, My Lord, the child is the only one mentioned in the prophecy. Leave his mother." Severus pleaded, knowing the risk he was taking in doing so, but unable to stop himself. He knew he would later regret offering a newborn baby to the wrath of the snake before him.

"She is a mudblood, why care for filth like her." The prostrated wizard could hear genuine curiosity in his masters voice at the rare show of emotion. He cursed himself for the position he had put himself in.

"She…I…" He glanced up and immediately regretted doing so as he felt the Dark Lord's slimy presence within the confines of his mind. Images of Lily, coupled with his hate for James, played through his brain as his master flicked through them. As his mind was once again left to him, Severus froze in pure fear.

"Perhaps I will kill the Potter man as well, leave his woman to you as a reward for your information tonight. Even if she is reluctant, there are ways to bind a witch." Severus tasted bile. "If she is difficult, I will not spare her."

**_To Be Continued…_**


	17. 14 - When You're Desperate

**_A/N: Considering the recent drama over plagiarism, I would like to reiterate that all bar Eris is not mine! I have borrowed from JK Rowling for this fic, I am not profiting. I have borrowed from Corvusdraconis, with express permission, and am not profiting._**

**_Another thanks to Corvus, whose beautiful writing always reminds me I can be descriptive. Which I forgot in the last chapter and will try to remedy here._**

**_Thanks to 'the iz' for your reviews, you know how happy they made me_**

**_There's swearing in this one, because frankly who wouldn't be cursing in this situation. _**

**_On another (late) note: RIP to Alan Rickman. We will remember you. Always._**

**14 – When you're Desperate – 1****st****-2****nd**** of August, 1980**

There was a deep blue tinge over the grass, broken only be the glittering shards of ice that were forming in the bitter cold of the night. Between the sky and the ground there was little difference, and so the horizon blurred. Other than the cold, it was a still and pleasant night; nothing unexpected for early August. Contrary to the events of the evening, the atmosphere was tranquil, and the countryside quiet.

Severus had apparated blindly, half hoping he would splinch himself in the process and not have to deal with any of the repercussions. He landed somewhere on his hands and knees, and immediately threw up, vaguely aware that he had done himself some damage. The only thing he could hear was the dull plop of his blood hitting the dirt. And the violent choking coming from his own throat as he emptied his stomach. He groaned loudly, a wounded animal caught in a trap, and fell backwards. Vaguely he was aware of further tearing his shirt and robes, in doing so he opened more wounds that had been stuck together by the blood-drenched fabric. He looked around and began to register his surroundings, even as he realised how completely fucked he was. The chance he would survive the next few days was so minimal he didn't even bother considering it. Eris' hopes were scarcely better.

From his precarious seat he could see the outline of Hogwarts in the middle distance. It made sense that his subconscious had directed him here, within close proximity to the greatest wizard of all time. Dumbledore could help him, and hopefully protect the Potter family at the same time. Severus would be required to give up the Dark Arts, but he realised he was willing to pay that price. He would do it for Lily, but most importantly he would do it for Eris. With that he cast his patronus and sent it to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

As the doe sprang away, its caster dragged himself into a standing position. Even if the famed headmaster could grant him assistance, that did not necessarily mean he would be any safer. So far the only way someone had left the ranks of the Knights of Walpurgis was at the wrong end of their masters' wand. At least if he were killed, which would inevitably lead to the discovery of Eris, he could rely on the Light side - apparently named the Order of the Phoenix – to protect his daughter. His present associates would have no qualms about killing the nearly 3 year old. Additionally, if Lily and her family were taken into hiding, his daughter might still be able to grow up with some part of her family.

Notorious Dark Wizard Severus Snape cut a fearsome figure standing with his wand drawn on a hill in the middle of the night. Even with his robes hanging from him and blood dripping so much the location of his wounds were unable to be determined, it simply added to the nightmare. It was however, his eyes that would stay with Dumbledore for many years after. The dark pools were flecked with horror and torture the aging wizard was quite sure even he would be shocked at. However, he had very little time to think about that; the moment he had landed from his apparition, the two wizards fired curses at each other. Both hit their targets, and the two men stumbled backwards. Dumbledore dropped his wand when he had recovered, while Severus dropped to his knee.

"Severus Snape, what did your master think of your news? Surely it did not warrant a signature on my execution warrant."

"I have no master." His voice was hollow, the slump of his shoulders weighted by utter despair. "I am here to beg for your help."

"Tom," the younger man flinched at the name, "has assumed the prophecy referred to Lily then. But I did not think she held enough to explain you."

"She is the mother of my child. Please…" His head dropped, creating a black veil so like the hood he wore. "I will renounce him, and serve as your slave if you will please protect her."

It was unclear as to which 'her' the young man was referring to, but the sentiment was sincere. That much Dumbledore was certain of, it was after all, the only thing he could detect behind his impressive occlumency shields. The old man saw an opportunity in Severus' desperation and took it, not caring for the damage he knew it would inflict later on. Fighting for the greater good was more important than the life of one family.

"I must ask more of you Severus. You must truly serve the cause of the light. With your position in the ranks of Voldemort," again the violent recoil, "the information you possess could allow us to prevent future attacks. Including, but not exclusively, Miss Potter."

Dumbledore had left his newest servant still bleeding on a lonely hilltop. His head spun as he tried to process what had just occurred. Doom tainted with bitter anger settled over his demeanour. Of course, the one time he had tried to do the right thing, he had become even more embroiled in circumstances of dubious morality. Spying for the right side was a questionably occupation, though perhaps forgiven in war time. Subterfuge for both sides was something he could not justify. His standards of ethics would not allow for actions that could lead to numerous other people dying, just because it would preserve his own miserable existence temporarily.

Glowing orange rays of sunlight streaked across the gunmetal sky and reflected off the rusty, sanguineous fluid that had pooled and melted the frost on the ground. Red smears on the trees and grass made it appear as if the very forest itself had bled into the night, rather than just one man. Not even the birds woke, keeping the forest still and maintaining the illusion of its death. The state of the world was truly terrifying if not even morning could bring life.

His injuries were graver than Severus had first realised, and his magic was severely depleted. Instinctively he knew there was only enough left in him to heal or apparate back to Malfoy Manor. If he healed himself then it would be extremely difficult to get back to Eris. His only option would be to walk to Hogwarts and plead for assistance. However, it seemed doubtful a known Death Eater would simply be allowed to waltz through the gates of the school. While he had a broom there was no way he was going to fly it, ever since he'd been in school he loathed the thing. Nor did it strike him as a particularly wise idea to fly as all the Knights could. Getting struck out of the sky did not appeal to him in the slightest. That left apparating, which wasn't exactly less dangerous as opposed to he was more likely to survive the injury. He would further splinch himself, that was the simple fact of the matter. All he could do was hope he didn't sever his own head in the process. If he avoided that, there was a good chance Narcissa would be able to help him when he arrived. Or at the very least summon staff from Mungo's.

Narcissa yelped and covered her mouth with an elegant hand as she jumped hurriedly backward. In the process she tripped over Eris and landed on her bottom with her knees up and her floor length robes draped askew over her knees. Eris had managed to stay upright by steadying herself on her aunt's shoulder. Baby Draco on the couch started crying as the pile of dark cloth crumbled onto the floor and didn't move.

"Tizzy!" Narcissa screamed as she scrambled to a standing position. "Take the children into the other room."

Gently the witch peeled back the layers of black cotton, where they hadn't already been torn off, to examine the damage. She was physically conscious of the colour draining from her face as she worked to save the life of the man bleeding out on her floor. He was very lucky he hadn't completely cut of an arm with the sheer depth of some of the gashes. With easy grace she drew her wand and started work on the worst of the injuries. As she worked tears fell and she cursed him roundly with language her husband and parents would be appalled to learn she knew. How could he put himself in such danger? He had a child now for Merlin's sake, he had something to live for. A small hand rested on the witch's shoulder and Narcissa was stunned to register the magic flowing through from the small child. Eris moved around and mimicked the kneeling position, placing her hands on another wound. In her mind she pictured what she wanted to happen. Much to the older woman's surprise, the skin started to knit together. It was not perfect and would probably scar, but she doubted Severus would notice a few more among the hundreds he already had.

When he woke Severus had a moment of groggy confusion as to where he was. The last thing he could recall was bleeding profusely on a cold mountain top. Now he was neither bleeding nor on a mountain top. As far as he could tell without moving or opening his eyes he was in a bed, and quite a comfortable one at that.

_"Wake up." _Eris' voice echoed gently around his mind, and he registered that she was sitting next to him with a hand on his stomach. She smiled at him when he opened his eyes and sat up. Movement registered in his peripheral vision and his eyes darted over to looking at Narcissa who stared at him. For once he couldn't get an easy read off the witch, she however seemed to be doing her very best to sneak into his head. Discomfort settling over him like an over-sized cloak, he returned his attention to his daughter. Dried blood caked her hands like perfectly fitting, maroon gloves. His own blood. Memories of leaving Dumbledore and subsequently severely splinching himself as he apparated flooded back and he winced. Surely Narcissa would have sent the children from the room. Come to think of it, where was Lucius. He was fairly certainly it had been too early for the aristocrat to have gone to work, and surely his arrival would have sparked some interest. Narcissa already had a hand up to stop his questions by the time he turned his head to look at her. That was understandable, he highly doubted Malfoy Manor was the most secure place.

"I need to take Eris home." Severus said carefully, and the Narcissa simply tilted her head.


	18. 15 - What Is

**_A/N: _****_Oh my goodness! I had a massive response for the last chapter! Thank you so much I was practically in tears and I love you all so much!_**

**_Two fairly short ones I know, but I really wanted this conversation between Severus and Narcissa to have a chapter of its own. I always saw these two as being very close and wanted a nice, if sad, moment to reflect that. Before that happens, I'll give you some SevEris fluff._**

**_Trigger warning on this one for discussion of domestic abuse._**

**15 – What Is – 2****nd**** of August, 1980**

The moment Severus landed he squeezed his daughter tight to him. Grief sparkled in his eyes as tears while unadulterated relief radiated through the mental bond. Banishing the thought that realistically he may not be able to hold her for much longer he ran a bath for her. He could tell from the vague scent of vanilla that Narcissa had cleaned him up while he'd been unconscious. The blood on Eris however, needed immediate attention.

Covered in bubbles she tossed her black hair and slapped her hands down hard onto the water, causing it to splash all over her father. She turned rounded eyes on him to see exactly how much trouble she was in. Severus however was finding it impossible to be cranky with her, especially as the green began to overtake the swirling black. Small hands reached up and tugged at his hair, and she giggled at the way it bounced. Severus always found himself absolutely enchanted at the sound of her laughter. There was no taint to it, just the sound of unrestrained joy. And mischief. He squeezed a dollop of rose scented shampoo onto his hand.

"Ratbag." He dumped it onto her head and began to massage it through.

"Snakes eat rats." She responded calmly. Her father paused momentarily, partly in surprise, and partly to rinse her hair.

"Yes, that's true." He streaked the conditioner through her hair, absentmindedly considering how long it was growing. "Who told you that?"

"Lucy. Naughty rats too." She jerked forward as her father was inadvertently too rough with a knot and glared at him. He gently tapped her on the shoulder to turn her back around as he began to tip water over her head.

"Who is Lucy?" It was not a name he recognized. Unless it was the Malfoy relative with the child out of wedlock, he reasoned. Eris was grinning up at him, the expression distinctly worrying as it usually hinted at cheeky schemes. He picked her up out of the bath and stood her on the bath mat, silently drying her. Halfway through putting her jeans on, she sent him a mental image. In it Lucius was seated on the floor with his platinum hair pulled into pig tails. It took several minutes for him to regain enough composure to finish dressing her. The two of them were still chuckling as they walked into the loungeroom. As soon as they got there however, Severus ushered Eris off to play quietly in her room. A quick spell revealed that Draco was asleep in Severus' room.

Narcissa was seated in a leather arm chair, straight backed but leaning over. Her refined jaw was rested gently in her elegant fingers. She had crossed her legs, their slim line was visible against the green brocade of her long robes. Expensive though they no doubt were, they were more relaxed, less fitted and looser around her collarbones. For perhaps the first time he could recall, her brunette hair was loose around her shoulders. Severus realised he was being given the chance to see her as she truly was without the mask of her breeding. To return the favour he took off his outer robes so he was left in a black silk shirt and suit trousers, as he pulled his hair back into a low pony tail.

"If you would like to check my occlumency shields, please do so. And as to your earlier question, Lucius has decided he prefers his work to his family" The young woman offered, only shifting to relax further back into her seat. Severus did a cursory sweep of her barriers, but knew she would have quite strong ones, simply to have survived growing up with Bellatrix. He vaguely wondered how much she was hiding from her husband. Though from the sounds of it, Lucius was doing a more than sufficient job at keeping himself ignorant.

"Thank you for your care of myself and Eris last night." Narcissa inclined her head. "Though perhaps preserving my life was simply prolonging the inevitable."

"You have left the Dark Lord." She stated bluntly, watching him with a serene smile curling the corner of her lip. "Don't look so shocked. I don't know what the final straw was, but I knew you'd realise the danger to Eris posed by the Dark Lord."

"I have not entirely left him." Severus responded quietly, sneering at himself. "I am now a spy for both sides."

"At least you can rely on the Light not to slaughter children. Though I would be wary of Dumbledore as well"

"I remember well his premonition over Eris at her birthday, and am becoming aware of his manipulation of myself. I can only hope it is for the greater good, as he says." Having tired of talking of himself, Severus deflected. "I am not the only one with a predicament."

Narcissa muttered bitterly, a look of anguish settling across her features. "I resent Lucius for putting our son in this situation. He's changed."

"Narcissa…" Severus had been watching as Lucius had grown ever crueller in service of the Dark Lord. The witch sighed and several glamours dropped. Pale fingers dug into the leather chair, most likely marking it permanently as the wizard refrained from starting a fight with Lucius he would not win.

"He has been so angry lately. He does not hit me!" She covers quickly. "Every now and again he just grabs me with a little too much force."

Severus stood up and lunged over to her. His long fingers brushed gently over a bruise at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Quite suddenly he pulled the witch and his closest friend into an embrace. The two of them stood together for a moment, each of them crying into the other. Narcissa clung to his shirt as if it were the only thing keeping her from being flung into an inescapable tide. He realised that was probably fairly close to the truth. She was not a Death Eater and did not particularly like them. Sure she agreed with pureblood supremacy to an extent, as a result of growing up a Black, but she was not actively prejudiced. The further entangled her husband became the more danger she, and most importantly, her family, was in. Severus himself was not much better. He was caught between two masters who each had a hand on the strings of fate. At the same time, his daughter had been the subject of both a premonition and a prophecy. There was no way either of them would see the other side of this war intact. After a moment the two separated and returned to sitting across from each other.

"He will not harm you again." The wizard intoned, his voice deadly cold. "But my door is always open."

"And what of you? Your position is scarcely better. There is no guarantee your masters will kill each other before you are killed."

"I must stay useful to both and inoffensive." As soon as he finished the sentence, Narcissa began laughing.

"Severus, you have never been inoffensive in your life." The witch ducked her head and covered her mouth with her hands. Severus watched the slender shoulders shake with mirth and could imagine the brown eyes glittering. While she was not looking at him, the dark wizard allowed himself to smile along with her. She was not wrong, he had to admit.

"And what of you?" Narcissa straightened at the question and plastered the serene smile that served as her mask to her face.

"I am a daughter of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, blessed with a name of the stars and burdened with the knowledge that I must always strive for them. As with the constellations, I will remain." Her magic bristled aroung her, lifting her hair from her neck and casting her eyes in bronze. In that moment, Severus knew she would be okay. "You, I am less sure of."

"I have survived and concealed Eris until now, this shall just be one more secret. And I have made myself a merchant of those for my entire life." Narcissa saw the shields shift into place over his eyes, and his posture closed off to become as impenetrable as the walls of Hogwarts. He and his attire were crafted of shadows, unimportant to all bar those who also lived in them. She knew that description fit neither the Dark or Light Lord.

Satisfied at the others safety, the two relaxed once more. Severus stood and fetched a glass of wine for each of them before returning to the seat. Narcissa smirked and glanced at the clock which read just after 2 in the afternoon. Her friend simply raised his glass in a toast and sipped. The witch laughed and followed suit as they fell into idle chatter.

"I forget you are four years younger than me, Severus, despite our years at Hogwarts." She smirked. "I confess this was not how I thought our lives would turn out those nights we would sit and watch the Giant Squid at play."

"I forget we are still in our twenties. Adults, yes, but young." He swirled his wine. "Your motherhood was not unexpected, my own parenthood..." He trailed off with the vague impression of a smile playing around his lips.

"Was about as expected as you ever wearing pink." She teased watching intently as his emotional control dropped for a moment to indicate pure horror at her suggestion. Finally they both gave up and laughed and fell forward to grasp each other's hands. Severus was the first to compose himself, and he set his glass on the floor with a sigh. He donned his robes and wrapped them about his person as he stood staring out the window. Behind him Narcissa gathered herself together, and he could nearly hear her restraining herself as she retied her robes.

"This is what it is." He muttered quietly, unable to look at what he knew would be bitterness crossing her features at being forced to recognise their distance. She hadn't known that expression until she had become entangled with Lucius, and indeed himself.

"Then what is this, Severus? Tell me!" There was force in her words, but no volume. She was standing now, but away from him. Slowly he turned to face her, some part of him needing to watch her anger.

"Wrong."

**_A/N: I told you it was sad._**

**_Also, I just noticed the absolutely atrocious state of the tenses. I'm sorry. I will make an effort at some point to fix that. I can't guarantee it'll be soon. Good time to remind you I am posting unsupervised._**


	19. 16 - A Spooky Soiree

**_A/N: I realised just after I uploaded the last chapter that I have 20 reviews! THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL mwah!_**

**_I make absolutely no apologies about the fact that this is going to be the last happy chapter at least in the next 2 or 3 or more... But I will make it nice and cheery because it's Eris' birthday! We all know how well they've gone in the past..._**

**16 – A spooky soiree – 31st of October, 1980**

Painful memories abounded, barely contained in the dark, wooden closet. At any moment they could have leapt out and torn the room to shreds, leaving a trail of ruin behind them. It was a terrifying experience from which there would be no relief. The nightmarish flurry of green and silver was barely contained by a heavy wood that suddenly seemed flimsy, as if splinters already fell to the floor and became lost in the carpet. Cuts to the feet, just another form of torture on this cruelest of occasions.

Severus eyed his daughter's closet with an expression that could only be described as sheer terror. Seated on the floor in front of it, cross legged with her head in her hands and her elbows on her kness, was Eris. Mischeif graced her face in the most beautific of smiles that was doing nothing to ease her father's frayed nerves. Narcissa would not be there to save him this year, that left him with the daunting task of dressing his favourite little human ball of trouble. Actually, he had recently mused that she might not be entirely human. Perhaps in the initial months of her life at Hogwarts some part of Peeves had fragmented and merged with her. Resolutely he stepped forward, painfully aware of the time and that guests would be arriving within the next hour. At that moment he was distinctly pleased Lucius had arranged to bring the little girl Eris had been playing with since shortly after her first birthday. Though they played nicely Eris had informed him over numerous mental exchangeds she was still not particularly fond of the other child. He decided to ignore the fact that he was feeling vindicated in getting revenge on his three year old. Instead he focused on the fact that the continued social interaction could only be of benefit, and his gratitude that Lucius had been able to arrange to just bring the child. Thus his and Eris' identities remained protected. All of that however, would be irrlevant if he could not get her dressed.

Opening the cupboard of doom, Severus selected an outfit Narcissa had gifted Eris a week earlier. At least in doing so she had relieved him of the arduous task of putting together an outfit himself. Seated on his feet was Eris, who had remained suspiciously still from the moment he had entered her room some 15 minutes more worrisome was her total silence, there was not even the dull noise of her mental chatter in the back of his mind. Combined it had the effect of completely unnerving him. Part of him wondered if she was doing it deliberately, before he reminded himself that she was three and not yet capable of being that diabolical. She is your daughter, he reminded himself with a grimace. Ignoring that thought he knelt down before Eris with the proposed outfit. Still she did not move. Resisting the urge to bang his head against the cupbaord, repeatedly, until he lost consciousness, Severus reached out and put his hands around her waist in preparation to stand her up.

As soon as he made contact with her, Severus felt the magic coursing through her and was immediately on guard. Part of him was pleased that she had clearly been putting effort into controlling the burst. It was very basic, but over the past months, after some painful accidents, she had be trying to imagine holding the magic inside her body in much the same way she had visualised bringing items to her. Being privy to her attempts had been rather enlightening to the knowledge-hungry wizard. It explained a number of things about wizarding children and the development of their magic. Many magical folk presented as such from not long after they could hold their head up, but often dropped off from around 3 until they turned 7 or 8. Of course there were exceptions to the rule, but that was the most common pattern. If Eris' behaviour was representative that meant the children had simply learned to hold it back to avoid injuring themselves. Around 7 they would start to question things and play with it again. He shook himself from that train of thought, quite aware that his little miscreant was just as liable to allow it to burst forth, just to stop him attempting to dress her.

Prepared for that eventuality he tried to delay it by laying out the outfit. The different pieces came together to resemble a miniature replica of traditional witches robes. A silver shift dress would go under a black outer cloak of heavier brocade. Severus appreciated the detail in it, and the similarity to his own favoured robes. Not only was the gift aesthetically thoughtful, Narcissa had clearly considered Severus' chances of successfully figuring out the pieces of his daughters outfit. By having them crafted to be similar to traditional garb, she had made them more familiar to him, and therefore less likely to make an error that would result in an explosion.

Suddenly overcome with more confidence, Severus smiled at his daughter and began changing her. She was the epitome of compliance as he undressed her. However, when he picked up the silver shift, he noticed a scowl settle on her face. Smirking to himself, he continued.

"Arms up." She obeyed, still scowling, as he easily slipped the garment over her head and onto her body. Unsurprisingly it fit the small human perfectly. Beneath her skin, Eri's magic still tingled but there was less danger in the sensation. As he picked up the next layer of clothes Eris sent him a mental image of Narcissa dressing a life-size doll, while he watched on. Clearly his daughter thought he had taken lessons from her aunt.

_"__Right?" _He slipped the outer layer of the outfit on and allowed the sticking charm to set it in the correct place. She looked adorable, just like a little witch.

"No madam, I was not practicing on a doll." He undid her hair from the plait he had taken to keeping it in. "You are going to have to use your words tonight."

_"__I do use my words." _Indignancy radiated across the mental bond. Severus simply glared down at her until her body language indicated her acquiescence.

Eris twirled around and admired herself in the mirror. Severus too watched her, somewhat transfixed that he had been a part of creating and raising something so completely perfect. There though, right in front of him, was the proof. In her long black hair, less greasy than his own, the pallour of her skin, the black swirls in her eyes, and even the penchant for trouble, he could see himself. Surely if he could contribute to something so entirely wonderful, he himself could not be entirely evil. Certainly not a pillar of virtue, but he had to be doing something right. Shock settled over him at that realisation of himself. It was the first time he could remember having a truly positive thought regarding his life. Emotion surged through him and he reached forward and pulled his daughter to him, wrapping her in both his arms and his robes. She remained still for a time as he cried into her hair, before she wriggled away. The little girl reached forward and gently touched a finger to the silvery streaks on his face. She examined the drop on the tip of her finger before rubbing it down her own cheek. When she looked up at him again, she smiled.

"Don't cry Daddy. If you cry, so do I. Be happy." He looked at her tenderly, before they made their way into the loungeroom.

The moment they entered the lounge, Eris let go of her father to clap her hands in wonder. Severus smiled as she wandered further into the room, gazing around in awe. A squeal errupted from the child as suddenly the deocrations shifted from silver to hues of green. It gave the room the appearance of a forest, and Eris was running gleefully through the trees. Leaning on the door frame, Severus watched his daughter's joy, as a similar feeling began to bloom within him. Once again the decorations shifted, this time to black. Severus had designed the room decorations carefully so that, despite the black, the room would not be claustrophobic. Instead he had broken up the black with some muggle motifs of witches on brooms, which the wizard found entirely ridiculous, no witch would ride a broom like that, it was too dangeorus, and ghosts. Well, he assumed the funny little creatures were ghosts, he had never seen one so basic looking. But it was as good an introduction as any to Halloween, otherise known as her birthday. Lost in his ruminations as he was, he didn't realise Eris had catapulted herself until he found himself with a pile of three year old in his arms. At the same time as she colided with him, so did a wave of complete gratitude and adoration. He spun her around in the air until she was giggling so hard she could barely breathe.

Eris flew away and she squealed in some fright, Severus himself was startled for a moment before he realised what had happened. Minerva had arrived sometime while they were playing, and had decided to join in. The older witch looked younger than she had in some time as she engaged with the frivolities. After a moment she lowered Eris to her hip to cuddle the small girl.

"Hello my dear." Minerva cooed, and completely ignored Severus, who simply smirked. He was well used to his daughter being favoured over himself, and he did not particularly mind.

"Grannie." Eris smiled beautifically up at the other woman, oblivious to the shocked expression on her father's face. Minerva however was enraptured.

"Oh you wee little bairn." Severus resisted the urge to smack his own forehead with his palm at the sudden thickening of his long-time friend's accent. More to the point,

"Eris, why did you call Minerva 'Grannie'?" He was less than pleased with the look she affixed him with. Clearly she thought his question was the epitome of stupidity.

"Grannie is mother of parent." She defined bluntly. The newly dubbed 'Grannie' reached out an arm around the distinctly unwilling wizard. It was with much relief Severus disentangled himself to answer the door. Before opening it he sent a glance backwards ensuring Minerva knew that she was not to make any attempts at embracing him, ever again.

"Lucius, Narcissa, thank you for coming. Hello children." The Malfoys nodded in response and entered the house.

"Uncle Lucy!" Eris struggled free of Minerva and ran to hug the wizard. Over her head Severus smirked wickedly at Lucius' facial expression which was somewhere between thunderous and admiring the cuteness of his niece. When he made eye contact with Severus, his face settled into a sneer, which only served to heighten his friend's amusement. After detaching herself from her uncle's leg, the girl extended similar greetings to Narcissa, dubbed Aunt Cissy, and Draco who was the only one apparently allowed to retain his name.

"Eris!" Came another high-pitched voice, and Severus remembered the other girl invited and his earlier reflections on payback for his daughter. The other girl bounced forward, dressed in an obnoxious pink dress decorated with more frills than Severus had ever seen in his life. He lifted his gaze to that of an apologetic looking Narcissa.  
"Her mother dressed her." The witch said by way of explanation. "Laeva, come here a moment."

"What an interesting name." Severus obsevered, aware that all the adults in the room would have a sufficient understanding of Latin to know what he was getting at. Laeva itself meant left hand, but it was also remarkably similar to laevus, meaning bumbling or foolish. Everyone present silently agreed the little pink atrocity had a fitting name.

The two girls approached each other, Laeva virtually twirling while Eris walked sedately with her back straight and her face impassive. Severus was distinctly pleased at his daughter's behaviour and nodded to Narcissa, who had clearly been providing lessons, in thanks. Surprisingly Laeva settled as well, and mimicked Eris when she bowed her head slightly. The two girls seemed to be quite pleased to play with each other after that, leaving a somewhat awkward group of adults standing by.

"How is the shop faring, Severus?" Narcissa asked, clearly having identified a reasonably neutral topic of conversation.

"Business has always been good, though I find myself tiring of the clientele."

"Ever the people person." Minerva barbed him gently, and the rest of the circle smiled in agreement.

"You are free to sell the business whenever you please Severus, do not hold on to it for my sake." Lucius offered, somewhat dismissively.

"You could always take up teaching." Minerva suggested jokingly, earning herself a sneer from the young wizard.

"Severus is quite good with children." A statement Narcissa went on to prove by suddenly passing him Draco, as everyone watched him handle the child tenderly.

"May I hold him?" Minerva queried, and then accepted the child. Lucius looked less than pleased that a Gryffindor was holding his child, as if it might rub off. Much to the relief of Severus the aristocrat held his tongue. It would have been entirely untoward for Lucius to react to a teacher who had proven her skill with children holding a baby.

"He likes you!" It was true, Draco was reaching toward the older witch's glasses and clearly enjoying himself. Minerva smiled at Narcissa before turning to Severus.

"We are one less than I thought we'd be." Lucius shifted and Severus immediately had the sense that a sardonic comment was only barely being veiled.

"He proved himself an inappropriate guest at a child's birthday." The dark wizard responded wryly, preventing any venom from anyone else. Smirks and averted eyes spread around the other three adults.

The rest of the night was spent in carefree play with the children. Until much later when Severus scooped up his sleepy daughter and carried her to bed. Together, the two Snapes fell into an easy sleep, black clothed arms wrapped tightly around each other.


	20. 17 - A Visible Ambush

**_A/N:Two updates in 24 hours, that is definitely a record._**

**__****_Insert time jump here_**

**_I warned you..._**

**17 – A Visible Ambush – August 3rd, 1981**

Diagon Alley was a set of traps, roughly set in a line down the wizarding street. Both sides of the war had increased troops and were taking more and more desperate measures to damage the other. The wizarding street had been caught in the crossfire, and become the battleground. Shop after shop had been destroyed, either from Death Eater attacks or raids by the Aurors. Only shops like Madame Malkin's and Borgin and Burke's were truly safe. Even Ollivander had been subject to interrogations. The Leaky Cauldron had remained untouched, the truce with the Death Eaters still intact. The Auror named Moody had also established a truce, if simply because he had remained one of the few regular patrons. Many shops had closed even eithout being attacked due to a dramatic loss of business; very few wizarding folk dared brave the alley and all muggleborns were advised against it. That had meant that even though it was less than a month before the Hogwarts year was due to start, the alley was empty.

Standing in the doorway of his apothecary, Severus knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his shop. Indeed, he had already made preparations for the future. Since Minerva had planted the idea of becoming a teacher in his head at Eris' last birthday, Severus had reflected on it. Subsequently, when Dumbledore had offered him the position of Potions Master and Head pf Slytherin in the coming school year, Severus had accepted. It would be stable and secure for Eris, as well as providing some protection from the Dark Lord. That had left but one thing, his shop.

Months ago he had made enquiries as to potential buyers and found a plethora, hopefully he had not left it too late. Aside from the funds he would earn from the sale, he had the quite substantial profits from the last 4 years. There would be more than enough money to put Eris through school with all of the comforts he had been denied as a student, such as new robes and books. And a wand. He dreaded the thought of Eris with a wand. There was absolutely no way that particular partnership was going to end well. He realised he was distracting himself from the unpleasant reality of his situations. With a sigh he closed the shop, there were too many patrols for there to be much business, and walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Master Severus." Tom greeted as the patron in question leant against the bar. "The usual? Firewhisky and regret?"

"Actually Tom," came the reply, having ignored the barb. "I wish to make use of your owl and conduct some business."

"You'll not use my bar..." Severus held up his hand to stop the onslaught and dropped his voice, despite the emptiness of the establishment.

"I simply wish to sell my apothecary. Any trouble I cause you will be made up in the cost of my bill."

"I have expected this for weeks. Of course, you know the way this works."

After having sent the owl off and collected his drink, Severus sat at a seat in far more light that he was used to. The man he had arranged to meet was on the fringes of both the Death Eater's and the Auror office. Obus Hopkirk, husband of Mafalda Hopkirk, was an interesting character. His wife worked in the Ministry monitoring breaches in underage magic. The information was useful to both sides of the war. Obus was a potioneer who provided predominantly veritaserum to the Wizengamot, regardless of who had been behind the trial. He was also willing to deal with the inevitable raid on the shop. It would be one raid, Severus knew, because neither side would know where Obus stood, and so leave him alone until they had proof.

A thin man with hair like the hay for mules entered the pub, looked around and joined Severus at the table. He indicated for a drink, which Severus declined and faced the dark-clad man.

"I have considered all those who wished to purchase my shop, and decided you are ideal."

"Without sounding ungrateful, may I ask what decided you?"

"You have the required allegiances and are willing to deal with whatever complications may arise."

"The matter of one raid is inconsequential to me."

"If it is convenient, I would like to be free of the lease immediately."

Within 15 minutes the change of lease had been signed, and the money had changed hands. To close out the deal, Severus had paid for the drinks and they had taken the walk down to the apothecary. From the moment they had stepped onto the street, both men had known something was wrong. They both prepared their wands and proceeded cautiously. Severus was relieved to detect nervousness in Obus, that at least meant he had not set up this ambush.

As they approached the apothecary, Severus became aware that the apothecary was in total disarray. He could smell smashed potions and saw the shattered glass of his shop front. A team of Aurors exited the ruins and stood in front of him, lead by Alastor Moody, all wands were raised in his direction. Behind him was more movement, and a quick glance told him some dozen Death Eaters had entered the alley. Bellatrix cackled and Severus felt his blood drain, from not just his face, but his entire body. He suspected that if he looked down, he would see the frozen pool of his blood on the pavement.

"Master Severus Snape, we are to apprehend you and question you on some business within your apothecary." Moody spoke. Severus suspected he was only being given this courtesy due to Obus' presence.

"Master Severus Snape," Bellatrix echoed from the other end of the alley, "we are here to apprehend you and question," she virtually spat out the word, "you on some business with prophecies."

"Perhaps I can be of some assitance." Obus spoke up. "For you see, this is my apothecary."

That was the only chance Severus would be allowed, and he took it. In the moment the auror's were distracted by Obus, Severus apparated away.

"Narcissa!" He roared the moment he landed. Apparitions could be tracked, and he suspected there was merely a few minutes before the aurors followed him. The witch ran into the room, Eris on her hip, the expression on her face suggested she had detected the desperation in his tone.

"Severus..." Narcissa put a struggling Eris on the ground. She walked forward a few steps, before sensing something wrong. Confusion and fear was etched on the small features as she sat down a few paces in front of her aunt.

"Auror's and death eater's are a bare few minutes behind me. I'm sorry to bring them to you. I am caught!"

With that, he turned his wand on his daughter.


	21. 18 - Fragmented Fractals

**_A/N: I'm going to assume I'm in trouble for that last one. Sorry, kinda._**

**_All academic ideas are ridiculously over simplified._**

**18 – Fragmented Fractals – August 3rd, 1981**

Mathematic fractals refer to an infinitely repeating, complex pattern that is visible from every scale. That is, the image will always look the same no matter how whether one is zoomed in or out. The concept forms part of the basis of Chaos Theory, and was a reasonably good analogy for Severus' life. Something good would come to him, he would involve himself in questionable activities and ruin the opportunity he had been granted. Next would come the crippling self-loathing and alcoholism, followed by a desperate attempt to redeem himself. Thus the cycle restarted.

With his wand pointed squarely at Eris and agony in his every feature, he radiated his love for her across their mental bond.

"Obliviate." Narcissa gasped in horror. Severus turned to her, his eyes empty. "Save her."

The moment the witch had picked up Eris, Severus apparated away. Narcissa stared at the empty space in shock for a moment, before recalling his hurried warning that people would be on his tail. Hurriedly, she ran through the manor, down to the kitchen. As her foot crossed the threshold the houselves Dobby and Tizzy appeared. She knelt down and gently pushed Eris toward them, thankfully the girl seemed to recognise them. Narcissa would have to spend time later determining the extent of the memory spell.

"Keep her down here and hide her from everyone except me. I will call for you later." She made to run off before pausing. "Thank you."

Scarcely had Narcissa returned upstairs and straightened her outfit than both the aurors and death eaters landed in the foyer. Before meeting anyone's eyes, she ensure her occlumency shields were at the strongest they had ever been. She would answer honestly, it was the safest option. It was unlikely the aurors would make a move against her as she was not directly incriminated. There was also the added protection of her husband; the aurors would not want to make such an open move against the Malfoy Lord. The same applied to the Death Eaters.

"Oooh!" Bellatrix's voice clattered around the room. "Cissy getting herself in some trouble."

"I have done nothing wrong. You would do well to hold your tongue Bella, before these aurors decide you are a worthy catch. As to you," She turned to Moody, "I will not have blood spilled in my house, or I can assure you I will be asking my husband to pursue whatever action he can against the auror office."

"We have no business with you Madame Malfoy, for now. Our only concern is with Severus Snape, we traced his apparition here. And there will be no blood on your carpet, if everyone is agreeable to keeping this peaceful."

"Awww, but it would have been so much fun!" Bella whined which earned her a poisonous glare from her sister. "Fine, we're in a hurry anyway."

"Yes, Severus came here." Narcissa stated, looking straight ahead rather than at either party. "He was here just a few moments ago, and departed. To whence, I know not."

"Why would he come here in the first place?" Moody asked, and now Narcissa did focus her gaze. Trap, she thought. He was trying, albeit not particularly hard, to trick her into saying something that would implicate Severus and her family as being Death Eaters.

"I would imagine it was in an effort to confuse his trail. It will take longer to trace the apparition from here thanks to our wards and the minutes that have lapsed. Now if you will excuse me, I have a small baby to attend to. Good day." With that, she swirled away.

Within moment of his feet hitting the ground outside Hogwarts, Severus was running. Through the gate, down the drive way, into the entrance hall and straight up to where he knew the Headmaster's office was, the young man bolted. Standing at the statue guard he realised with some dismay that he didn't know the password. He rattled through a number of muggle candies, before he landed on the right one.

"Ahhh Severus, you are running late." That goddamn twinkle very nearly resulted in the old wizard being hexed on the spot. And Severus was reasonably certain he would feel no remorse for what he did.

He wasn't feeling much at that point. By obliviating Eris, he had all but severed the parental and, subsequently the mental bond. Immediately after doing so he had registered the emptiness and the dark spaces that she should have filled. His occlumency was already beginning to seep into the gaps and harden them and, he knew his health was suffering Desperately he tried not to think of the damage he was doing his daughter. That was why he was here afterall, if anyone could fix this it would be the famed Albus Dumbledore.

"I am a fugitive, Eris is hidden." Through gritted teeth and blinding pain he forced his confession.

"You broke the bond." Dumbledore responded soberly. "But trace elements are still present in your mind."

"Take her."

"First you would send the woman you love from you, now you banish your daughter."

Severus snarled in response and took a menacing step toward the other wizard. Automatically his wand slid into his hand to respond to the accusation in Dumbledore's words. The old man was unjust, and he would pay for it.

"You see what the act has done to you, my boy." Dumbledore said quietly and Severus hesitated. Realisation of his position, coiled like a snake about to strike, dawned on him. "Are you sure you would go the rest of the way."

"If you would have me as your servant, you will do this." His voice came through gritted teeth, they being the only thing that restrained his anguish.

"Be patient my dear boy, I can do nothing until I assess the effect of your charm on you daughter." Dumbledore watched the younger man wince at the chosen phrasing, but his acquiescence was also evident.

"I will owl Narcissa Malfoy and have her come here tomorrow." Severus said, already moving to retreat from the room.

"Ask her to bring her husband too. Lucius will take his position on the board of governors when you become Potions master this September."

"As you wish."

Try as she might, Narcissa could not focus on the words in front of her. Severus' script was as neat as ever, and yet the words were so unbearable that she refused to comprehend them. Damned man that he was seemed willing to further convict himself by giving up his daughter completely. Devastating enough that he had wiped her memory, but now he would erase her from himself. And he dared ask Narcissa to be a part of it. As she tucked her hair behind her ear her gaze fell on Eris, seated quietly in the corner. For the last few hours, she had not been herself. The little girl had been almost completely silent and motionless, only occasionally moving to tap herself on the head. A perpetually pained and bewildered expression seemed to have settled on the young features. Perhaps more disconcerting was that the normally swirling eyes had become a static and fathomless black. The older witch opened her arms and beckoned to the younger girl. Hesitantly Eris began to stand and wander over to her aunt. There was recognition in her eyes, but it was fighting to overtake the emptiness that had begun to creep in. She held the little girl in silence, uninterrupted except for one of the elves bringing Draco to her. She clung to her children in stoic depression.

Lucius' immediate reaction on seeing his wife was to draw his wand and look around for whoever was responsible, and kill them. Upon realising there was no one present to blame he knelt down and looked into the forlorn brown eyes. It took a moment for Narcissa to register her husband's presence, but when she did, she spun into a whirlwind. She set Eris on the couch and placed Draco's head in the other child's lap. The two adults stood at the same time, and Narcissa clenched her fists to lash out at Lucius.

"You!" She cried, still hitting his chest. "You and your stupid ideas! You've taken my friend from me and a daughter from her father!"

With his brow furrowed, Lucius caught his wife's flailing fists and pulled the crying woman to him. Surely she was not blaming him for what had occurred at Severus' apothecary earlier that afternoon. As he held her, his grey eyes flicked to the children. It was then he began to realise there was more at play than the raid on the shop. Even he could see there was something not right with Eris. He pulled away from Narcissa and looked once more into her eyes.

"Cherie, what is wrong with Eris?" He ignored the accusatory fury blazing at him.

"Severus was on the run from your friends," she nearly spat at him, "and the aurors. He was terrified they would find her, so he obliviated her and left. Apparently he is hiding in Hogwarts before he becomes a teacher."

"And how is this my fault?" Lucius queried.

"You," she poked him in the chest, "lead him to be tangled in this colossal mess."

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Our presence is requested at Hogwarts tomorrow. Beyond that, keep the hounds away from Severus."

"I will do my best."

**_A/N: Also I felt the need to justify my position on some things. Not the Slytherin bias, I feel no need to defend myself on that count. However, there are several major plot points and characters I am neglecting. For example the Longbottom's or _****_the Death Eaters_****_. I have elected to leave them out as I think this is going to be a beast of a fic as it is, without adding in those. I would like to devote more time to them, for instance Bellatrix. But she warrants her own fic. So please forgive me._**

**_Also_****_, _****_more canon departures ahead._****_ And longer chapters._**


	22. 19 - Assessment and Abandonment

**19 – Assessment and Abandonment – August 4****th****, 1981**

Tension is often described as palpable, and being able to be cut with a knife. Such adjectives are often an exaggeration. Magic however, does render tension visible. With high emotion, flares of magic become more common, and the air appears to simmer and shake. Unfortunately, it cannot be cut or ceased by way of a knife. It must simply run its course, and one can hope that nothing is inadvertently (or not), destroyed.

Fortunately, in anticipation of the day's company, Albus Dumbledore had warded his office against such happenings. So when the Malfoys and the Snape's joined him, nothing came flying off the shelves, despite the shimmering streaks of barely contained conflict and emotion. Behind his desk, the old wizard faced Narcissa, who had Eris on her lap. Her husband stood behind her, holding their young son. The business of Lucius' new appointment to the board of governors had already been discussed. That left the far more delicate issue of Eris. He was conscious of Severus Snape lurking in the corner near the door. The young man looked to be nearly drawing blood the way he was forcing his nails into his own palm. If that wasn't indicative of his foul mood, then his clipped responses certainly were.

"As I have stated," Severus snarled, sounding more like a wolf than Fenrir Greyback, "the only specific I attached to the spell was to block myself."

"You are quite sure you said to block, as opposed to remove." The old wizard responded in an aggravatingly calm tone.

"My memory is, for now, in full working order." The young man spat. Even in the mere 24 hours that had passed, it was clear severing the bond had taken a vicious toll on Severus. Always lanky, he now looked gaunt. And his pale skin had become sallow, and unhealthy. His eyes were hard in a way they had not been since his initiation into the ranks of the Death Eaters.

"In that case, I shall strengthen the block. That way, either you or I may remove it should the time come. Or, failing that, she will be given the choice when she becomes of age in 1994. Are you agreeable, Severus?"

"What of my own memories?" He queried, comfortable that there would be no time to remove the block before she was 17. Likely he would be dead before that day, and it was better she be a veritable orphan than be anywhere near him. She would ultimately be safer if she were as far away from him as possible.

"I will take them from you and store them, that she might view them when the time has come for her to make her choice. Until then, who will care for her?"

"As we are two of the very few people who will know of Eris' true identity, we would be the most logical choice." She paused, clearly considering her next words. "However, due to my husbands…highly political… position, our home is not ideal while this war rages."

Everyone in the room was quite suddenly reminded why Narcissa had been sorted into Slytherin house during her Hogwarts years. With two mere sentences she had ensured she would be given what she wanted. Ultimately, that was care of Eris. She had also managed to keep the young girl out of Albus Dumbledore's meddling hands. If Lucius' position was 'highly political', it did not bare thinking about what descriptor would be appropriate for the headmaster. Severus was distinctly impressed with her wrangling.

"Until the war is decided," Narcissa continued, "whichever way that may be, she will simply be another victim of the war. One of the many children whose parents have been killed and she sent to an orphanage under a new name. Might I suggest the last name Black? That will ensure her safety, and not be questioned, the Black family being as large as it is. Additionally it will not arouse suspicion when I claim her, as a relative."

"While I have my memories, I retain some authority over Eris' wellbeing. As such, I tend to agree with Narcissa's suggestion. Perhaps Minerva might know of an appropriate place in Scotland. That way she will remain in the UK, but suitably removed from London." Severus rejoined.

"Thank you, Severus. That simply leaves the need for a first name, some paperwork and for the actual memory tampering." Narcissa turned her stern eyes once more to the headmaster. Albus met her gaze, a twinkle in his eyes, as he watched the maternal instincts kick into overdrive.

"Might I suggest the name Ara?" The old wizard said. "It is in keeping with the Black family tradition. And is most appropriate."

Albus ignored Severus' sneer in the corner. He was quite pleased with his choice in name, it was in keeping with his plans for the girl. Of course he recalled his premonition over her at her first birthday. Now as well, there was the prophecy Sybil had apparently made about her. Naming her thusly was more than appropriate. He had no doubt Severus had made the connections he had, and that was why fury was rolling off him in waves. But that was inconsequential, the man had signed away the rights to his own daughter, leaving them both open to his instruction. Indeed his reticence at removing Severus' memories had been an act. They would both be more useful to his war against the Dark if they were not firstly loyal to each other.

"If I might interject." Lucius said smoothly, and all eyes turned to him. "Eris' birth was never registered with the Ministry, so that will not be a problem. Creating Ara Black will require some, well placed requests, shall we call them. I could see to that…"

Here now, in the trail of Lucius' words, was the dark side of Slytherin. Cunning and ambition used to further one's own, dubious ends. Where Narcissa had manipulated in aid of doing the best for all families present, Lucius was trying to earn himself a favour. It would be all the more to the aristocrat's power if he could trap Severus or Albus into owing him a favour. His particular vendetta was against the younger Dark Wizard, who was supposed to be his junior, and yet outstripped him in several important areas. Not least of which was the Death Eater's.

"I would be most grateful if you would do this." Severus laced his voice with false gratitude as he faced his dangerous friend. "I will be more grateful if we could hasten to address the memory issue itself."

"While you are tending to that, I will return shortly with the required papers." With that Lucius handed his son to Severus and left. Subsequently, all attention was directed to Dumbledore and the little girl.

Impassively Severus watched as Dumbledore legilimensed his daughter. He could not see the small face, but watched Narcissa tighten her grip on the child and guess Eris – no, Ara – must have flinched at the unknown mental contact. A small whimper erupted from Narcissa's lap, and the older witch turned a derisive eye on him. Severus met her and, safe in the knowledge no one else would see, allowed some of the pain he felt to colour his gaze. It was there a brief moment, then it was gone again. The witch's expression shifted to understanding before she once more turned away and back to the little girl. The process dragged on, so long that Lucius returned and had to bottle feed Draco. Finally, Dumbledore sat back, having withdrawn from the young girl's mind. As he did so, Severus finally stepped forward from his position to the fireplace, and flooed Minerva. A moment later the Scottish witch joined the sombre company.

"Minerva," Dumbledore started wearily, "I'm afraid I must ask a difficult task of you. Take young Ara Black and her papers to an orphanage, preferably somewhere here in Scotland, but a safe distance from Hogwarts. Tell them she is made an orphan by war."

"Ara Black?" Minerva responded incredulously. She turned to appeal to Severus. "This is Eris Snape, your daughter. I'd know the wee lass anywhere." Severus refused to meet her eyes.

"Now would be the time to say your goodbyes." Dumbledore intervened. "I think it best to send Ara on her way as soon as possible, and for Severus to do this alone."

The tall black-haired witch glared between all other parties in the room, her mouth slightly open. Dumbledore met her eyes with a stern glare while Lucius simply raised an eyebrow. Narcissa briefly met her gaze before looking down sadly and Severus simply kept his eyes averted, emotion refusing to allow him to look at her. In that order they said their goodbyes to the little girl. Lucius gently patted the black hair, a fond smile evident in his eyes, though he refused to allow it to grace his lips. His wife handed her over to Minerva, tears welling in her eyes as she kissed the pale forehead. Before leaving with her husband and son she looked towards Severus with unbridled melancholy. When the room was otherwise empty, Severus remained motionless for a moment, and with a sigh Minerva made her way to the floo. Just before she stepped into the flames, the young man lurched forward and clasped his daughter's face in his hands. As he kissed her forehead, the little girl burst into tears at the strange man near her, and Severus recoiled violently. Minerva disappeared, a frown etched on her face, as the young man collapsed, only vaguely aiming himself at a chair. He didn't care. His last memory of his daughter would be her tears.

With despairing eyes the Dark Wizard turned to face his master, knowing full well he had just played right into the aged hands. Everything about his physical self had crumbled upon seeing his daughter taken from him. Quite suddenly he seemed thin and weak as his narrow shoulders folded in on his chest. He swam in his robes and generally looked like a scarecrow, no longer truly alive. A voice not his own, far hollower, emerged from what he thought should be his mouth.

"Do it. Now."

Nestled into the grey, craggy wilderness of the Scottish highlands was a small stone hut. The McGonagall homestead had been an outpost to a nearby castle centuries previous. Though it didn't look much on the outside with its squat, thatch roof and uneven stonework, it was quite a comfortable residence. A thin stream of strangely coloured smoke swirled skyward, indicating a fireplace and at the very least warmth in the small house. On the whole however, it was entirely unremarkable. At least to muggles. So they tended to leave it alone, and as such never knew that the interior was much richer than might be suspected from the outside.

Minerva McGonagall, last in the generation of the owners of the house, stepped from the fireplace into the loungeroom. She smiled vaguely at the familiar fittings. The family portrait on the wall, the red couch facing the fireplace, the oak doors she knew lead to the kitchen, the bedrooms and other fond places. In her arms Eris, Ara, the child, spluttered. The smile faded from the older witch's lips as she remembered why she was here. Her house just so happened to be convenient for the orphanage where she was charged with delivering Ara. She kept repeating Ara over and over in her head, lest she say the wrong name and everything go wrong. As she walked out of the house and over the rocks, she chanted the name in time with her steps.

The orphanage loomed up ahead, a normal building that suddenly looked ugly to the witch walking toward it. Gallaibh Orphanage was for magical children only, meaning they would be taught how to control their magic as well as the standard skills required of all children, such as basic Maths and English. It was the best outcome of a devastating situation. With a heavy heart, Minerva knocked on the thick wooden door. She was soon answered by a squat old woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"Minni! Why I haven't seen you since you were a wee little thing, tripping over yer mother's skirts! Heard ye was teachin' at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, indeed. But alas, I'm here on far more serious business." It was then the squat old witch seemed to realise there was a child present.

"Oh the poor we little bairn, come to Auntie Rosie. You poor little mite." It was at that point that Minerva remembered the other woman Rosemary Puddlefoot was the most Scottish woman with the least Scottish name in existence. She also had a heart of gold. Rosie had looked after Minerva when the latter had been not much older than Ara was then. The Professor suddenly felt a lot more relaxed about leaving the young girl here.

"This is Ara Black, her parents have been killed in the war. I'm sure her relatives will come for her eventually. But you know the Black family, they may not even realise what has happened."

"Don't worry, old Rosie will take care of the little darlin'." With that, Minerva kissed the child and left. As she departed, she resolved to get herself a stiff drink.

Back at Hogwarts, Albus sealed the last vial with the last lot of Severus Snape's memories of his daughter. The man himself was collapsed unconscious in the chair where Narcissa had been seated some hours prior. It was unsurprising the process had been so exhausting, having one's memory literally taken from their mind was bound to have some effect. However there was no time to be sleeping, the old headmaster had plans to implement.

"Renervate." Dumbledore muttered, waving his hand vaguely in the young man's direction. The younger wizard awoke quite suddenly, his posture immediately going stiff as his mouth settled into a thin line. All softness from Eris' existence had faded from his bearing, leaving only a bitter hard shell.

"My apologies, Headmaster." He said sharply, though the older man knew that was due more to embarrassment than insincerity.

"No worries my boy, we were talking about the woman in your life." Dumbledore closely monitored Severus' response. His words had been a test to ensure he had taken all the relevant memories. The black eyes narrowed with malice, but the young man's next word told the older wizard all he needed to know.

"Lily."

**_A/N: There will be house points to anyone who can guess why Ara's name is so significant._**

**_There will be house points deducted to people who abuse me the way I abuse my characters._**


	23. 20 - A God-Awful Small Affair

**_A/N: Long chapter ahead wherein a lot of canon plot happens, that has been liberally tampered with, and Eris is mixed in. This will also serve as the last chapter to Part 2._**

**_House points to Slytherin for Corvusdraconis correctly identifying that Ara is a constellation associated with Scoripus._**

**_Buckle up, this was an absolute menace to write._**

**20 – A God-Awful Small Affair – 31****st**** of October – end of 1981**

Gallaibh orphanage was in near complete darkness, except for one window. Even the light from that was flickering an unstable. Not to mention the small figure silhouetted in it. The 4 year old was completely still, resting her chin on her hands as she stared out up at the stars. Desperately she searched for one that was falling; Rosie had told them all they could make a wish on those ones. Though she had watched for an exhausting amount of time. With a sigh she turned around and went to sit on her bed. She knew she should be asleep, but it was still far off. For the thousandth time, she looked around her room.

In the corner next to the window was the small metal bed. Covered in grey sheets and a slightly darker gunmetal coloured blanket, the bed looked like it had come out of a photograph of an old hospital. It was about as comfortable as sleeping on the floor thought Ara, who had fallen asleep on the floor after staring out the window a number of times. Squatting at the end of the bed was a small chest of drawers which contained the few clothes the girl owned, most of which Rosie had procured for her. On top of that were some books she had been learning to read from. Well, she wasn't really learning to read. Rosie had been quite surprised to find her newest charge was more than comfortable around books, and could read better than most of the other children. Ara couldn't remember how that happened, she just knew she had a fondness for books.

And Rosie. The witch who ran the orphanage was of indeterminate age, though she kept telling Ara she remembered when Minerva was born. She was short, though she was just as wide as she stood high, at least according to the children. They didn't mind though, because it meant all hugs were soft and warm. And, most importantly, freely given. Rosie's motherly nature also translated into practicality, making it the most efficiently run orphanage in all of Scotland.

At the sound of a knock, Ara turned around to see the broad back of Rosie entering her room. She watched as the old woman came in properly and revealed a small cake with four candles charmed to never drip wax. A mixture of nervousness, excitement and curiosity bubbled through th little girl, who even so managed to sit completely still.

"Happy Birthday yer wee little mite. I didn't think ye would like to do it in front of everyone, but old Auntie Rosie didn't forget." The matron shifted the cake onto one hand, wrapped her other one around Ara and planted a kiss on the midnight hair. "Ye don't talk much do ye? And I wish you'd make some friends."

"Thank you Rosie." Ara said and decided to clamber onto her knees to kiss the woman on her wrinkled cheek. Tears sprang to Rosie's eyes, and she suddenly became quite flustered.

"Och well it's alright, yer a dear little thing. Here ye go, blow out yer candles and make a nice wish."

As Ara blew out the candles a sickly green light spread across the sky. At the same time, both witches felt a distinctive shift in the magic of the world.

* * *

As the green light flashed across the sky, an intense feeling of dread settled deep into the pit of Severus Snape's stomach. A moment later he had the feeling of his skin being torn from his left forearm. Roughly he ripped up his sleeve to examine his dark mark, only to discover the ink was fading into his skin. Before it faded completely, he grabbed his wand and pressed it to the mark.

Feeling as nauseous as if it were his first time apparating, the wizard looked around to try and determine his surroundings. The power of the mark had clearly faded, because he could not see his lord anywhere. What he did see was a narrow alley, at the end of which was a house. Out the front were two men and a motorcycle with carriage. As Severus watched the larger man took something from the smaller man's arms, got on the motorbike and flew away. As he had mounted the bike, Severus had seen that the man was half-giant and grounds keeper at Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid. The giant was of minimal concern to the concealed wizard in comparison with the slim man still on the ground and looking furtively about him. It was none other than Sirius Black.

Bitter rage flashed through Severus upon recognizing his high-school tormenter, and it took considerable restraint for him to remain concealed. There was nothing more he would have liked to do than hex the man into oblivion. But that would only attract more attention, and Severus needed to determine the reality of what had occurred. Idly he wondered what connection Sirius Black had to the Dark Lord; Severus could not recall his presence at any of the meetings.

It was with a great sense of panic that he finally made the connection, and he stared up at the house in horror. The only common factor between Black and the Dark Lord was the Potter family. Which meant that Hagrid had probably taken their child, presumably to Dumbledore. That would only happen if… Oh God's no!

No longer caring if Sirius was present, Severus burst from the alley and into the house. As he ran through the lounge room, he ignored the sketchbook that had fallen open on the floor to a picture of a little girl with faintly coloured in eyes of green and black. Leaping the stairs three at a time, Severus soon found himself faced with a scene of true carnage.

The door way to the child's bedroom was partially blocked by the body of James Potter. Severus stepped over the other man feeling nothing but empty dejection. He was neither glad nor mournful of his nemesis' death. Toward the middle of the room were shreds of black cloth. Careful to not look any further ahead of him, Severus knelt down to examine the strips that looked like stripes of ink on the carpet. A distinct rotting smell emanated off them, and the wizard knew the Dark Lord was no more.

He couldn't restrain himself any longer, and he finally looked up at Lily's prone form, twisted on the floor before the empty crib. A howl, rivalling that of any werewolf was torn bodily from him, leaving him shaking, and in pure agony. The woman he loved with all his heart, and from whom he could never be granted closure, was dead before him. Carefully he reached out a finger and brushed the flaming hair that now seemed dim, from her face. He leant over her body and rested his forehead on hers. Tears flowed unrestrained and dripped down her cheeks onto the carpet as he muttered over and over again.

"I'm sorry."

Too soon he could hear the sound of what would likely be aurors arriving, and he forced himself to stand up and away from her. He used the sound of the front door opening to disguise the crack as he apparated away.

Even as he did so, he considered simply turning his wand on himself.

* * *

Dumbledore had just returned to his office after leaving Harry Potter with Dursley's, and was reaching for a lemon drop when the floo flared. Entirely expecting it to be Minerva, the weary headmaster did not even look up from his sweet. That was until he hear the clattering, heavy breathing and crash of a chair being pulled over. The black flash of material however, revealed the identity of his visitor.

"Severus…"

"She's dead!" The young wizard roared, somewhat needlessly. "How? How did he find them?"

"I do not know…"

"You don't know!" Severus stopped his rage and switched to incredulous despair. "My entire life is taken from me, and you don't know?"

"You put considerable effort into taking your life away from yourself." Dumbledore's tone hinted at something beyond just the nights events, but Severus couldn't deal with it. He turned and walked away.

"She had a son…a boy. He has her eyes."

Severus stopped mid stride and he suddenly found himself drowning in green. He could recall her eyes with the utmost detail, and better accuracy even than any of his potions recipes. The vague beginnings of anger lurked at the corner of his mind. How dare the old man bring up his one weakness? How dare he manipulate him at this point when he has no choice but to agree? Whirling around he cast his Patronus, and they watched the elegant doe leap around the room.

"After all this time?" Dumbledore queried, watching the other man's reaction with some degree of wonder.

"Always." The doe returned and the young man gently laid a hand on its muzzle, before it dissipated into the air. "What do want from me?" Severus hollowed out his voice as he began to once again compose himself.

"The boy will need to be looked after, particularly when he comes to Hogwarts. Voldemort.."

"Don't use his name!" The younger man interrupted.

"…may be gone, but the danger is nowhere near over. And he will rise again."

"I have already agreed to teach, and yes I will look out for him. But I want to teach DADA. You must admit I have experience." He shot a wry glance to the older man, and chose to ignore the threat of his second master's return.

"Indeed, but that is not now your purpose. You will take over Horace Slughorn's post as potions master and head of Slytherin. They will need your guidance."

"So be it. But you must tell no one."

"You would have me conceal the best of yourself?" The old man's incredulity was palpable, but he knew the younger man was not to be shifted in his resolve. There would be time enough in the future for him to torture himself enough to atone for his sins. For now he would allow Severus to self-inflict as much pain as he wanted.

Severus could guess the general direction of the man's infernal thought processes, but had no desire to explore them. Resigning himself to his servitude he turned away, glaring out the window to the night-bathed grounds. Somewhere in the back of a head a voice was cursing him for not having the courage to force his wand on himself, or even to just slip like a dog into the night. His black robes would have been very effective in concealing himself. But no, he had been a coward and turned up at Hogwarts like a good little servant. At least now it was only one master, though he was quite convinced Dumbledore could be just as horrendous as the Dark Lord.

Why hadn't he just run?

* * *

Among the Death Eaters there had been many different reactions to the cessation of the Dark Lord, and the subsequent hunting spree undertaken by the aurors. Some resorted to fighting amongst themselves, like Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Others, like Igor Karkaroff, first tried to flee back to Bulgaria and then tried to end themselves with potions, though the aurors found him and others before it was too late. Bellatrix LeStrange ran screaming and wailing for her love from the house she shared with her husband, straight into the waiting wands of Alastor Moody and his team. Lucius Malfoy stood tall in the foyer of his manor waiting for his arrest as his nervous wife watched on, clutching their son to his chest. Every evening after his classes, Severus Snape would walk back to his office, always expecting to see the team of aurors ready to take him away. Eventually, the Wizengamot caught them all, and the trials began.

Sirius Black, accused of murdering Pettigrew and many other people, was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Or death, whichever ran out first. The Daily Prophet reported Black had strolled casually from the chamber, a wry smile playing about his lips. Bellatrix proved to be the easiest case, and had barely made herself comfortable in her cage before she was dragged off to Azkaban amongst raucous cheers. Even some of the Death Eater's seemed glad to see her go. Lucius Malfoy claimed that he had been under the influence of the Imperius curse, and proved that his tongue was as silver as his hair. Or perhaps as golden as the galleons he had floated around that had ensured people agreed with what he said, regardless of if they actually believed it. Igor Karkaroff had two appearances in front the Wizengamot, the second resulting in his pardoning after giving up the names of several other Death Eater's. Including his close acquaintance, Severus Snape.

The young wizard knew his trial had been in commencement for several days before he had even been called as a witness. He also knew the way it was playing out was meaning his had been one of the longest trials for all the Death Eater's. That had meant he had spent several days longer in Azkaban than most others, except those who had already been sentenced. It was an experience he knew would scar him deeply. Perhaps more unusual about his trial was that when he had been called from Azkaban, he had simply been escorted into the trial. While he was guarded, he was not restrained. As he approached the doors into the chamber where it was being held, none other than Albus Dumbledore exited. The younger man watched the departure with barely restrained curiosity before returning his attention to the matter at hand. The matter of his life and death.

"You are Professor Severus Snape of Spinner's End, Cokeworth. Currently employed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That is indeed the case."

"You were a servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, creating potions upon request, using your shop as a meeting place, and monitoring activity to report to him."

"Yes." The young man's brain was working overtime. He saw no reason to lie, particularly as the crimes he was accused of were minor comparative to someone like Bellatrix, or even Lucius. That seemed to suggest the Wizengamot were unaware of his more serious transgressions. Lucius' chamber had obviously remained hidden in that case. The other thing that confused Severus was the calm tone in which he was being addressed; there was very little anger, certainly not what you'd expect to be bestowed upon a Death Eater.

"You have also been under the employ of Albus Dumbledore, offering similar services, as well as swearing your loyalty to him and the cultivation of a better generation of Slytherin House."

"It is as he says." Severus was fairly certain he had not said as much in negotiation with the older wizard. Upon reflection however, he realised that was exactly what had happened. It was merely a fact of different words being used.

"Very well. Before your release, would you like to divulge any further information as a gesture of good faith? Perhaps in the same way as Igor Karkaroff revealed your involvement?"

He ignored the barb about his one-time acquaintance revealing his loyalty; that explained why the court did not know the full extent of his activities, because Igor did not. The young wizard gave the names of several vampires and werewolves before departing a free man. Of sorts.

* * *

Far away from the bustle of London, Rosie Puddlefoot folded her edition of the Daily Profit and shook her head. The Death Eater trials were finished, and hopefully so too was the killing. Most, if not all of her charges, had lost their parents to the war. Perhaps now people would be more willing to adopt them as well, not that she minded having the little darlings around her. But she knew of plenty of parents who had lost children as well, and she wanted to help in the aftermath, even if it was just making one family's life a little less broken. That thought in mind she wandered down to the large playroom the children shared, which was also watched over by a couple of house elves.

As soon as she walked into the room all the children stopped what they were doing and made their way happily over to her. Many of them held creations they wanted her approval on. The old woman sat down amongst them, cooing over this and that, with tears springing to her eyes. She was an old woman with no real family of her own, and there was nothing she loved more than being surrounded by all the beautiful little girls and boys. But she wished it didn't have to be in these circumstances. She wished their smiles weren't marred by the taint of loneliness and that they didn't spend so much of their time looking out the window and watching the herds of thestrals that roamed the highlands.

The tears spilled over onto her cheeks unchecked because her hands were occupied with children. So she was very surprised to feel them being wiped away. Tilting her head revealed a very solemn Ara Black gently reaching out her hand. Rosie had only ever been this close to the girl once before, on her birthday some weeks prior, but that had been dark. For the first time she realised there was the barest hint of green in the eyes she had previously thought were black. Ara fidgeted under the scrutiny, so Rosie tilted her head, inviting the child to come closer. Tears of joy burst from the old woman as she felt Ara kneel down and lean over her back, resting her head on the motherly woman's shoulder and wrapping her arms around the wide shoulders.

Together in a giant huddle they stayed on the floor for a long time, feeling comfortable and safe as a family. They would have stayed like that for much longer if one of the house elves had not popped in.

"Missus Rosie, please. We has a visitor." The little thing announced.

Rosie carefully disentangled herself and stood up facing the door. Little Ara kept next to her, with an arm around the older woman's leg. She was however in such a position as she wouldn't be immediately seen by whoever came through the door. Behind her, all the other children watched on with baited breath. A moment later the door swung open, and in strode Narcissa Malfoy.

**_A/N: End of Part 2._**

**_Okay, I've only just figured out how to do the horizontal lines, so hopefully the next chapters will be better formatted._**

**_From here on out the focus shifts to predominantly Eris/Ara. There's also going to be a significant time jump because I am frankly terrible at writing small children._**

**_Also, I want opinions. This fic was going to travel through Hogwarts and beyond, but someone pointed out that's a mammoth task and a very long read. So my next thought was I will finish this one the year Harry comes to Hogwarts. Then do a sequel of Harry's years which will include 2 while Eris/Ara is graduated. And to close this out as a trilogy, one last fic in her adult life post war. What do you guys think? One fic or multiple?_**


	24. Chapter 30

p style="text-align: center;"strongAUTHORS NOTE!br /br /strongThis story is now on hiatus, if not /I'm really sorry, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. It's gone massively off track in the last 6 or so chapters, and I'm really struggling to write it on top of the last few weeks, which have been horrendous./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Eventually I will be deleting the last few chapters and re-writing. Maybe. But my motivation is just not in existence at present. At best it'll be several months before I upload /br /Feel free to pm me anything you have to say br /~ Enyo xx/p 


End file.
